


Falcon's Nest

by JoeyPare



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 76,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyPare/pseuds/JoeyPare
Summary: ---Vin Tanner uses a DNA test to find his lost father. They are reunited in a private West Coast Veterans Facility where Agent Tanner finds horrifying mistreatment of veterans  ---Chris Larabee's sexual advances, his hunger for men lands him in a private prison.  ---Fingerprint check of patient Michael Tanner leads to revelations. The man is not Vin's father.  ---More Navy men than Larabee were used for sex.Coming Soon - 19 - Takedown





	1. Characters of Falcon's Nest

** ATF Team 7 – Denver, CO **

  * Chris Larabee – Team Leader
  * Buck Wilmington – Bomb expert
  * Vin Tanner – Sharpshooter -Linguist      
  * JD Dunne – cyber expert
  * Ezra Standish – undercover  
  * Nathan Jackson – EMT
  * Josiah Sanchez – profiler
  * Judge Orin Travis, Western AD



** Other Characters in Denver **

  * Benjamin Flowers
  * Ramon Rodriquez
  * Samuel Hutch     
  * Jerry Hanson
  * “Jersey”
  * Colt Hammer
  * Josh Bird, MD
  * Beau Gainsfield
  * Matthew Tanner (Vin’s adopted son)
  * Roger Montana
  * Roy Montana



Commander Michael Tanner, US Navy

 

**Characters at Stars & Stripes Veterans Home**

  * Commander Michael/Mitchell Tanner, US Navy
  * Samantha Jones “Sammy Jo”
  * Michael Whitehorse
  * Jefferson Carter
  * Torpedo
  * Austin Hewlette “Spider”
  * Jackson VanDyke
  * Colonel Jonah Chamberlain
  * Special Agent Bosely – Scramento ATF


  * Caroline Rose
  * Tory Schroeder – chef
  * Randall Greene
  * Robert Angelo
  * Russell Brownee


  * Margaret – AI Computer
  * Lill – older super compute



Alonso Colombo – Ambassador Hotel

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Stealth Walker

 

It had been four years since Orin Travis made the decision to hire a US Army Ranger sniper. He’d been told the man was a ‘hotshot’ yet he was the best of the Army’s best. Now four years later Travis could not understand why Vin Tanner had been labeled a hotshot. He was anything but. He was laid back and quiet. He had one of the most analytical minds Orin Travis had seen in a man under thirty.

Travis had assigned Tanner to Chris Larabee’s team. Travis didn’t know how Tanner did it but he’d outlasted every other sniper on Team Seven. He jelled with every team member and most all other agents as well. Just recently Travis had discovered the young agent was a ‘mustang’. He’d gone from Private to Staff Sergeant in just two years. Then on a secret mission for the President, a Colonel had given him a field commission to Second Lieutenant.

Travis stood against the wall as he watched Team Seven hover over some photographs as they tried to make sense of some pictures Buck Wilmington and JD Dunne had taken.

Pointing to an image of a man in a slouch hat and a buckskin poncho with fancy beading, JD said, “This guy seems to know his way around the homeless town we were watching. Everyone knew him. We could never get his face though.”

“Let me see that!” Larabee barked taking the photo JD handed him. “I saw this guy in D.C. four or five years ago. He was coming out of a bank near the river with a wad of money in his hand. I waited to see if alarms went off, thinking he’d robbed the place. Followed him into the alley just to make sure.”

Travis watched as Tanner changed in front of him. The cool sniper suddenly became rigid and tense. Only Travis observed Vin turning and rushing out of the room.

Travis sent a text to his secretary to see if she could find out what kind of job Vin Tanner had after he got out of the Army.

-=-=-=-

Vin rushed to his desk and dialed his ranch computer. While he rented a small apartment in town, none of his team members knew he had a ranch on Lookout Mountain. In fact few people outside of Miss Nettie Wells knew that the former Army sniper owned several thousand acres of Lookout Mountain including the presidios mountain lake. Locals only knew that one day [Private Property / No Trespassing] signs were suddenly up.

Vin inwardly smiled as Margaret, an artificial intelligence computer, answered. He’d let the two million dollar reward go for finding a kidnapped scientist’s daughter and opted for this wonderful computer that now ran security for his ranch and a small corporate hotel he and Josh Bird owned.

_“Yes Vin.”_

In another language Vin said, “I need you to save everything off this computer to a private file at the ranch, and then delete everything here except the programs that came with it. I need you to tell Jersey to get to Larabee’s ranch and get my horse and all his stuff to our ranch…plus get into the house and take everything that belongs to me out. Jersey knows what to do. Tell him to take a couple of guys with him. Needs to be clean within the hour.”

_“Something happened. You’re resigning?”_

“I just found out who assaulted me four and a half years ago.”

_“Larabee …Vin, I am hearing stories about him.”_

“Get it done Margaret. I’m on my way shortly.”

Vin pulled his briefcase from under his desk and then opened his bottom drawer. He took several files out and put them into the case. He unlocked the upper drawer and looked at all the sweets he knew JD would devour. Unlocking a second drawer he drew out a large zipped plastic case. Opening this case he took out one of the folded newspapers, then slipped the case into his briefcase and closed the briefcase. He laid the briefcase and his jacket on his desk.

Unfolding the newspaper he glanced at it. Then pulled his badge out checking to make sure nothing personal was in it. Taking his badge and the newspaper he walked back into Team Seven’s conference room.

“You want to know who that person is?” Vin said as he walked up to the table.

“Yeah. You know him?” Buck asked.

Tanner flipped the newspaper on the table and watched the reaction of Chris Larabee.

It was Josiah who read the first paragraph that was in bold print.

**“A former US Army Ranger, a Bronze Star hero, has done what the FBI could not do. Lieutenant Vin Tanner, now a bounty hunter, has found Samantha Hawthorne, the seven-year-old daughter of a NASA scientist that was kidnapped three months ago.”**

Only Travis was aware of Vin taking his ATF issued weapon off and laying it on the table along with his badge. Travis was also aware that his sniper was staring daggers at his team leader. Orin was shocked to see some kind of awareness cross Chris’ face.

“Hey!” JD chirped. “It says that Vin turned down a two million dollar reward!”

Suddenly the room was quiet as the team became aware that two of them were staring each other down.

Vin picked up his badge and gun and dropped it in the middle of the newspaper. Glaring into Larabee’s green eyes Vin said, “What I said in that alley still goes. And I hope to **hell** …you haven’t assaulted anyone else like that!”

The team stood in disbelief. Vin was out the door and gone before anyone could recover. As they all began talking, no one noticed Orin Travis reaching in to pick up the gun and badge.

Leaving Team Seven’s offices, Travis called down to security and asked them to hold Tanner until he got there. Under no circumstances was he to leave the building.

=-=-=

“Come on Murray!” Tanner groaned. “I’m going to be late.”

“Travis said we had to hold you until he got here. What’d you do anywhere?”

“I resigned.” Tanner growled.

Several agents who were going out for a late lunch stopped in their tracks. “You what?”

Tanner didn’t want to explain it. He was glad when he saw Travis emerge from the elevator.

“Vin… let’s talk in this conference room,” Judge Orin Travis said evenly pointing to a room with the number eleven on it.

Five agents watched Tanner and Travis disappeared into the room.

“What do you bet Larabee made a pass at him? Though if he did, Chris would probably be dead. Murray, see if you can find out anything, will ya?”

-=-=-=-

Judge Travis laid Vin’s badge and weapon on the table.

“Look Judge…” Vin protested.

“Vin. I want you to keep these because what I’m going to ask you to do, you will need them,” Travis said motioning Tanner to sit.

Reluctantly the sniper sat, though he had no clue why.

“There have been rumors flying around Washington and Denver for several years regarding Chris Larabee’s aggressive sexual behavior. I would like you to find out if what happened to you… has happened to others.”

Tanner’s eyes went wide. “Sir?”

“You said he assaulted you.”

“Yeah… he did that all right. Only reason I am here is because I have keying in a phone call and my friend could hear what was happening. He used my GPS to find me.” Vin explained.

Vin watched the Judge pull out some folded papers. “These are the names of several men who have been heard discussing Chris in conversations. I’d like you to find out …one way or the other if they are true. If he is a walking rapist, he will be taken down. I’ve known Chris for many years but I know he has changed drastically since losing his wife and son.”

“Sir, I really think….”

“Vin… I was told not to hire you because you were a hotshot.”

“A what?” Tanner yelped looking up in surprise. “A Hotshot? Me? I’m an invisible mouse. They called me the stealth walker in the Army.”

Travis laughed. “I wish I had twenty men of your caliber. You are an amazing agent. I am really astonished at the abilities you possess. You could even take over my job.”

“OH NO!” Vin yelped. “Too much paperwork.”

Travis looked around startled when he heard a bird call.

Vin reached for his phone, “Tanner.

_“Vin. Jersey has accomplished his task. Beauregard has arrived back from Chicago with some very fine horse flesh. He thinks you will be pleased. And Colt wants you to stop by the hotel to look at some applications before your head out to the ranch.”_

“Thanks Margaret. Margaret… can you get into a security system in Washington DC?”

_“I can do many things. I can also call on other AI computers. What do you need?”_

Tanner watched Travis’ face as he spoke. “Can you check out security camera recordings …say four years to present?”

_“It depends. Some companies continually tape over and over on the same tape. Some put them onto a digital format and file them. What do you need?”_

“Four years ago on September 4 I was assaulted in an alley in DC. I need to know if that tape is available and shows what happened. “

_“And if it is, you would like a copy.”_

“Yes.”

_“Well, I just happen to be on good terms with NORAD’s AI computer, so I will enlist his aid. Shall I tell Jersey you will be here for dinner …he has been making BBQ ribs all day.”_

“It depends on what Colt has for me to review. Tell him to keep some warm for me.” Vin said. Closing his phone he could see the questions on Travis’ face.

Rather than wait for the question Vin replied, “I own Lookout Mountain …I purchased it five years ago with some of my Army hazard pay. Got several hundred thousand acres for a relatively cheap price. Some former Army Rangers and I are raising Appaloosa and Arabian horses …it is also kind of a home for several of my men who had no home to go to when they got out. Some had joined the Army because of unhappy home life. Some just had no family to start with. Most everyone who has served with me… knows they can just come and hang out. No pressure. Just a place to unwind from the war zone to civilian life. They can stay as long or as short as they want.”

“You are full of surprises, Agent Tanner,” Travis said with a smile.

“It’s a place I wish I had when I got out. Now it’s done a lot to keep my nightmares at bay.”

“I also own Carmichael Place …actually Colt Hammer, Dr Josh Bird and I own it together. We discovered a need for a corporate hotel when I was recovering in a hospital in Germany. We have a waiting list of corporations wanting in.”

Travis pushed Vin’s badge and gun to him. “I want you to keep these. You’re a man I don’t want to lose. You’ve got plenty of comp time on the books, so take a month or more if you have to. In the meantime I will list you as a floater to step in if another team’s sniper is injured or out.”

Vin took a deep breath and let it out slow, staring at the badge before him. “A month or two… and if I find Larabee guilty?”

“He’ll be arrested or disciplined. You, as second in command, will become team leader.”

-=-=-=- 

JD came out of the conference room and looked around. “Hey, where’d Vin go?”

Buck and then Ezra left the conference room when JD barked that Tanner was gone.

“Do you think he really left?” JD asked looking at his friend’s desk. “I mean his badge and stuff are gone.”

“It appears he has left Mr Dunne or this drawer would not be open.” Standish replied pulling open Tanner’s snack drawn.

Buck and JD both tried to grab a Ding Dong when Ezra abruptly closed the drawer. “Gentlemen, I do believe we have a problem. Without Mr Tanner we cannot proceed with this case.”

In the conference room Chris Larabee stood staring at the newspaper article. In the last four years he’d learned a lot about his sniper. Tanner was a man of his word. Chris vividly remembered Vin’s words to him as Chris was zipping up his pants.

_You’ll rue the day you did that. You’ll think dying will be better. When I find you, you will be mine._

Chris closed his eyes as Tanner’s raspy voice echoed in his mind.

“Chris?” Buck asked watching the emotions play across his old friend’s face. What Buck Wilmington saw turned his stomach. He knew …knew Chris had done what Vin said. Turning on a dime he left the room and told everyone to come to his condo.

-=-=-=-

Vin dropped his case and jacket on the back seat of the Jeep. Climbing into the driver’s seat he started the engine and speed dialed Colt Hammer. He told Colt he had to get to the ranch and could they go over the applications via a conference call.

 -=-=-=-

Vin flicked his headlights on the invisible gate as he turned at the sign that said FALCON’S NEST. Easing his Jeep through the lazar gate he followed the winding road until he came to the end of the treeline. In front of him was Lookout Mountain Lake and the house he’d built.

Vin sat in his Jeep for a long time just looking at the display of nature. It was worth every penny building the house and having it computerized. He was glad he was talked into building it away from the lake. Last spring’s rains had raised the lake some and the basement of the house would have flooded if it’d been built at the original location. For the influx of Rangers that were passing through, the extra bunkhouse was worth having. It had been full since he issued the call ...’if you need a place to hang-out to get back into civilian life, look up Falcon’s Nest.’ Beau had even opted to put in funds to build a rec hall with a pool table and large double bathroom. It was becoming a second home to some who had never had a home.

Vin jumped when something tapped at his driver’s window. Instead of rolling down the window he opened the door and got out. Looking up into the horseman’s eyes, Tanner asked, “Is this one of the ones you brought back?”

“He’s a stallion. Paid four thousand for him. I think he’s worth it.” Beauregard Gainsfield stated as he sat astride a beautiful Appaloosa.

“He’s gorgeous,” Vin answered, “Definitely worth the money.”

“Margaret said you resigned,” Beau said leaning forward.

“I tried. Travis wouldn’t accept it. He’s given me a job to do. You coming in for supper? I have something to share and I think it will take all our resources. In fact, I may have to spend some time at the hotel.”

-=-=-=- 

Josiah Sanchez, who had known Vin Tanner as a homeless teenager leaned into Vin’s office and quietly said, “Why doesn’t Ezra call Vin and see if he could meet us at The Edibles. He does live down there somewhere.”

“Good idea,” Buck responded. “We really need to let him know that we support him. From the look I saw on Chris’ face … my gut feeling is Vin was telling the truth.”

“Perhaps then, it would be best if you called him Mr Wilmington. Knowing Mr Tanner, he would think you believed Chris over him.”

Buck looked around. “Travis was here. We’d better check with him to see where we stand with this case.”

The meeting with Judge Travis was short. The team, minus Chris and Nathan, were told that Agent Tanner was taking some comp time but would be on-call for sniper duties as a floater for any team that needed him. However he would not be available for Team Seven. The case they were working had already been given to another team.

-=-=-=-=- 

Vin came up behind the ranch chef as he was staring at a recipe and hugged the younger man. “Jersey… how’s my baby boy doing?”

“Vinnn… the guys are here,” Jersey whispered blushing red.

“I know. We got some newbies here. Just want them to know who you belong to,” Vin chuckled kissing Jersey on his neck. “Heard you’re making my favorite ribs.”

Turning to face his boss, his master, his lover, Jersey stared into the sapphire blue eyes he loved. “Margaret said you resigned today. You sure that’s a good idea.”

Vin’s fingers lifted the chin of his lover and kissed him hungrily. “Tried to. Travis refused to let me go. Any of our Elite guys around?”

“Ben, Sam, Jerry are,” Jersey answered licking the taste of his lover off his lips. “Peppermint.”

“Hey Lieutenant….” A couple of male voices sang.

Tanner turned around and raised his hands. “Yes, I tried to resign. However, Judge Travis refused to accept it and has given me a month off.”

“Margaret… will you tell Ben, Sam, Jerry and Beau to meet me in my study.”

_“On it Master Vin.”_

As The Magnificent Seven theme music went off, Vin mumbled that he was going to have to change that ringtone.

“Agent Tanner. Yeah Buck, what’s up?”

_“The Team… well, Ezra, JD, Josiah and I would like to get together with you at The Edibles.”_

“I’m out on Lookout Mountain, Buck. Why don’t you come out here for dinner? Chef’s makin’ barbecued ribs. I’m just past Larabee’s a ‘ways. Look for a marker that says The Ranch.”

_“Ranch? You have a ranch?” Buck Wilmington gasped as those standing near him stared at him._

“Why don’t the four of you drive out in ‘Siah’s SUV and join me? See where I live.”

_“You live in that crumbling apartment in…”_

“I own Lookout Mountain Buck. Drive towards Larabee’s… then past it about a mile. Look for a sign that says Falcon’s Nest. Turn in there. A rider will guide you through.”

_“Past Larabee’s? You mean somewhere on Lookout Mountain?”_

“Just come, Buck. I’ll explain things when you get here. Be sure to tell the rider if Ezra is driving his Jag or he won’t be allowed in. This is a very secure place. Leave early and come around five. It will give you time to look around.”

-=-=-=-=- 

Tanner walked into his office off the living room, near the front of the house and closed the door. Picking up his android he texted, Ben, Sam, Jerry and Beau to come to his office right away. Four members of Team Seven were coming for dinner.

-=-=- 

Vin met with four of his elite squad explaining what went down today at work.  He also told them what he realized about Larabee and that Travis had asked him to investigate the man

“So,” Ben asked, “You want Sam, Jerry and I to hit the computers with Margaret’s help to see what we can find on Larabee taking men down.”

“Yes… I also have this list of names that Travis gave me. At various times over the last few years, the Judge has overheard conversations of men who indicate Larabee took them down or tried to. If there is a way to program their names and Larabee’s into your search …or with images of both… I need concrete images, videos even to nail this guy.”

“You’re smilin’ Beau…”

“If Margaret finds the images of what happened to you…,”

_“I have found it! Well, actually NORAD found it and two others. I am downloading them now.”_

Vin looked at Beau. “What’s your idea?”

“Well…. Margaret can go anywhere there is a computer. So why can’t she take these images... a frame or two... and display them on Larabee’s laptop for twenty seconds or less. Just to let him know his days are numbered.”

_“I could print ‘rapist’ on them. Program them to go only when he boots up and then it would erase itself.”_

“Margaret, you are full of surprises. Do it. But only when he is home.”

Vin checked his watch and then asked if they’d heard from Josh.

“Dr Bird has delivered a set of twins up on the ski mountain. Did an emergency appendectomy down at some camp site and should be back he said by morning.”

“Perfect lifestyle for our ER doctor,” Vin laughed. “You must be getting lonely Beau. Josh hasn’t been here much this month.”

“Don’t worry I’m tying him to the bed when he gets home.” Beau replied. “If we get this evidence on Larabee, what then? Putting him in jail is a sure death sentence.”

Ben grinned at the group. “Don’t suppose we could kidnap him and stash him in one of those pioneer houses we found. We have several guys here who love to have a guy to fuck. Some like really rough sex.”

Tanner stared at one of his computer geeks. “Which one are you thinking about? Is there one that isn’t on the aerial view we have?”

“We’ve actually found two that aren’t on any map anywhere,” Jerry responded. “We can ride out there before dinner and have a look… if you want.”

“Saddle up the black while I Skype to Colt. He wants to go over some apps for the hotel.”

-=-=-=-=- 

Margaret displayed five photos of men applying to be security guards at the hotel while Colt read off their past experiences. Vin approved four of them. He also approved supervisor’s requests for hiring six more housekeepers, two bell hops, another chauffeur and a second pastry chef.

“Make sure the penthouse is dusted and stocked. I’m working on a special project for Judge Travis and may be spending some time there for the next couple of months.”

_“I heard you resigned today. Everyone from the Federal Building that eats at The Edibles is talking about it.”_

“Handed in my badge and gun but Travis handed it back to me with a request that I find out some things. Will explain when I come in tomorrow.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin swung up onto the black gelding with ease. Nodding to Jerry and Beau they rode out around Lookout Mountain Lake following a trail into the forest.

About thirty minutes later the trail disappeared and they inched their way between trees and bushes before coming to a small clearing.

“Well, I’m be,” Tanner choked out as he viewed the cabin nestled in the middle of nowhere. “Even with this creek, it’s got a basement. Have you been inside?” 

“It’s in fairly good shape,” Jerry answered. “We can easily sound proof that side room or the basement. Haven’t been in the basement. But looks big enough for a hammock, sling, or bed. It’s big enough to house two or three guys. In fact, I think the Montana Brothers have used this on occasion. They are the ones who told me about it,” Ben said.

Tanner had the foresight to knock before walking in and they found two guys from the ranch passed out drunk on an old couch.

Beau pulled out a whistle from his pocket and blew it loudly as the others covered their ears. The two sleeping beauties jerked awake and stared at the newcomers.

It was Tanner who got into their faces telling them they were idiots to be somewhere so remote. That they could have died out here and no one would have found them. He also told them they had just lost priviledges at the ranch. No more involvement with the horses until they sobered up.

Jerry volunteered to walk them back to the trail and called down to the ranch to have someone pick them up.

-=-=-

“Take that couch out to the porch,” Vin ordered as he began to look around.

“That antique shop in Four Corners has something that could go in this corner… a booth thing with benches and a table. Across this wall we could easily build some wider benches with storage underneath … and even make a sleeping alcove here. This bedroom is big enough for bunks on two walls. The outdoor privy might be cold in the winter… but the wood stove is in good shape. You can even bake in it. Need a good wood supply. Let’s take a look in the basement,” Vin said as he opened a door and started down some stone steps.

Beau and Ben looked at each other and grinned. Then they heard Vin laugh.

Cautiously going down the steps to the basement the two men stared at their laughing boss.

“Well, well, well. Look what we have here?” Tanner chuckled.

“What?” Ben asked staring at a wood square with nails along the edge.

“It is a curtain stretcher,” Vin answered. “In pioneer days, the lace curtains needed to be stretched after they were washed. They were stretched over these nails. We, however, can use it for a frame for holding Larabee. I think you have a brillant idea here… however, you realize, I can’t know anything about this.”

“You will do the sketch, right?” Ben asked. “On how this thing can be used to hold Larabee in a prone or upright position.”

“Yeah… I can do that. And look at this place! It is dry. Even with that water out there, no seepage anywhere”, Vin exclaimed, amazed there were no water marks.

“Sound proof the ceiling. Make those two windows two way…. He sees out, no one sees in. It needs a good cleaning. A low bed with drawers underneath for storage of clothes, sex toys, blankets. A corner for men to undress and hang their clothes. In fact… look here …bet this was used for hanging laundry. Use these rings to make a jail cell. He has freedom from here …to the window but can’t attack anyone coming down. You’ll have to figure out how to pass food to him.”

Vin paced off an area. “In fact, that frame could be made into a stationary upright position and be hinged off the bars. I’ll sketch it out. This will be Larabee’s private prison and fuck parlor.” Vin said walking around the large room.

“Make sure only three or four trusted men are in on this project. Once I get the evidence Travis asked me to find, Chris will be put under house arrest. That is when he can disappear.”

Vin’s mind was coming up with two scenarios. “When you take him make sure you wear gloves. I don’t want to be visiting you in jail. You can make him disappear one of two ways… one, make his den look like a struggle took place. Tipping over furniture, etc. Or two …put his suitcase on the bed and throw some clothes on top of it. He’ll probably be drinking. Use that to your advantage. Tip the bottle on his laptop, put the whiskey on the table, plus a couple others out of his liquor cabinet in his kitchen. I can give you the layout.”

“Have to get a leather hood,” Beau put in. “Best even our guys not know who he is. Just someone who wants it. Need a chemical toilet too. Don’t think we can do plumbing through this stone. I would bet they lived down here while building the house.”

“Hey!” Jerry called as he came down the stairs. “There is a privy under the stairs. We could take him to the stream in the summer for washing. He’d think he was back in time. Winter might be a problem.”

“And a collar! Want this asshole wearing a black leather collar with a GPS in it. Also the porch…” Vin ventured as they trooped up the stairs. “Enclose it with that fine mesh screening we used for the deck of the house. That will also help snow from piling up on the porch in the winter.”

“Also make sure you explain it to Margaret…thoroughly…and why it is being done and that nothing can go back to me or the ranch or the hotel.”

“Actually boss….” Jerry put in re-entering the cabin, “it was Margaret who gave us the idea.”

“Why jeopardize the ranch,” Beau said suddenly. “Jersey said Larabee’s barn has a lot of dead spaces. Vin, why don’t you give us a sketch of his barn. Maybe we can make a space in there. If he is under house arrest, he’s going to be watched but will have to take care of his horsea. Jersey got into the barn and got Peso out and all his stuff… he said the tack room is pretty big.“

Vin looked at Beau. “His initial disappearance would have to be off his property. The dogs could pick up his scent there and they’d end up taking the barn apart. Get the Montana brothers up here. They would be good caretakers and this is just the kind of place they like. But I’ll draw up a sketch after the team leaves. Eventually he’ll have to be moved from here. Depends on who gets his ranch if he isn’t found.”


	3. Matthew

“HOLY CRAP, WHAT IS THAT?” Buck exclaimed as they turned onto the dirt road next to the Falcon’s Nest sign.

“Cool,” JD bubbled. “It’s a lazar field.”

“My word!” Ezra gasped from the back seat as two mounted riders armed with rifles and visible holsters emerged from the trees on either side of the SUV.

Josiah lowered the window and said, “Good Evening.”

Montana replied, “State your name, and the full name of all your passengers.”

“Josiah Sanchez. John Daniel Dunne. Buck Wilmington. Ezra Standish.” 

“Flick your lights twice for the gate to open. Follow the road to the tree line. You will be met there to be escorted to the house.”

-=-=-=- 

Chris Larabee stared at the newspaper spread across his dining room table. He had told everyone to take off early since Vin had vanished. He was looking forward to a quiet weekend. He had taken the paper with him when he closed up the office for the weekend. He’d read the article three times and he still couldn’t understand why any man would turn down two million dollars.

Also running through Chris’ head were Tanner’s words …’when I find you it won’t be pretty.’

Chris had called Buck and had found out that he and JD were out with some friends of JD’s from Boston. Ezra was busy and Sanchez had the mission.

Larabee was pacing. Something wasn’t right. He’d put the horses in, had come in and made a couple of sandwiches... _the horses! Vin’s horse was missing!_

Chris raced to the barn, flinging open the door so hard it bounced back nearly hitting him. Flipping on the lights he went into the tack room to discover all of Peso’s gear was gone. “Shit!”

Back in the den, Chris stared at the bookshelves and for the first time discovering spaces on the shelves where movies and DVDs were stored. He took the stairs two at a time, up to the second floor to check out the bedrooms. Pushing open the door of the room that Tanner had commandeered his first night here, Chris found it empty. He looked in every dresser drawer, the closet and under the bed… nothing. It didn’t appear that anyone was ever there.

Sinking onto the bed Larabee stared into the empty closet. “Hell Vin, couldn’t you have waited? Did you just have to completely disappear?”

-=-=-=-=-

“Margaret! Has the team come through the gate yet?” Vin asked his AI computer as he glanced at his watch.

_“They are just at the gate now. Shall I have them park at the tree line and a ranch vehicle pick them up and bring them in?”_

Grinning Vin answered, “Yes. Have Colton escort them in?”

“Colton? In Army fatigues?” Beau asked in disbelief.

“Yes, because they will be asking me why after four years they are just now finding out about this place. In fact, Margaret…pass the word that just the elite will be eating in the house tonight.”

“How is that chef for the bunkhouses working out, Ben?” Vin asked as he slowly walked into the house he’d built.

“Pretty darn good. He’s even gotten some of us to like vegetables.”

“Those coming in are Wilmington, Dunne, Sanchez and Standish.”

-=-=-=-=- 

“Are we ever going to get there, Mr Sanchez?” Ezra rasped from the back seat. “Why on earth did they make this road with so many curves?”

JD, who’d been busy scanning the trees, said, “So they can monitor who is coming in, in case they need to prepare for an attack.”

“What?” Buck yelped. “That is the silliest thing I ever heard.”

“Remember the first year Vin was here,” JD pointed out. “He couldn’t go undercover for military weapons because of some missions he did. I heard Travis say there were some bad guys who wanted Vin dead because of a mission he did for the President.”

“At last we’re coming out of the ….” Buck started.

“Holy mackerel!” the group exclaimed.

Before them lay acres of green grass blending into trees with horses in fenced pastures. There were two long buildings with men moving in and out, along with a huge horse barn. They could hear a dinner bell ringing.

Suddenly in front of them loomed a large weapons carrier painted in green camouflage with the name ‘Falcon’s Nest’ across the side. They watched a young blond in Army fatigues jump out of the driver’s seat.

Colton grinned as he walked up to the vehicle. _These guys have no clue who Tanner really is._

“Agent Sanchez, would you please park your vehicle over there on that gravel lot. I will take you the rest of the way in.”

-=-=-= 

Colton opened the side door of his vehicle and ushered the four inside. Standish was surprised to find a comfortable padded bench around three sides.

JD watched Colton punch in a code on a built-in monitor and before the door was fully closed the four heard….

_“Welcome to Falcon’s Nest. If you are being deployed or on your way home and need a few days to unwind, welcome. Our bunkhouses are divided for men and women with a chef who provides two meals a day. If you are here to work back into civilian life after discharge, please feel free to check with our ranch manager, Beau Gainsfield, about working with our horse program. If you are just a visitor to the ranch, please check in at the house before venturing anywhere else.”_

“Beauregard?” Ezra gasped loudly.

“You know this guy, Ezra?” Buck asked.

Standish looked at Buck and then muttered, “No way Beauregard Gainsfield the Third would give up his father’s plantation for the wilds of the Colorado Mountains.”

-=-=-=-

_“Beau?”_

“Yes Margaret.”

_“Are you Beauregard Gainsfield the Third?”_

Vin burst out laughing. “Yes Margaret he is, why?”

_“Ezra Standish just mentioned him in the vehicle approaching the house.”_

“Ezra Phineas Standish?” Beau gulped.

“Phineas? That’s what the P stands for?” Tanner gasped laughing even harder.  “Wait? Wife number three of your father was… Maude?”

“This will be interesting,” Beau said calmly. “I told Ezra once nothing would make me leave Georgia.”

_“They are approaching the front door now….” Margaret said as Vin started for the door and then stopped._

“Beau… answer the door,” Vin said with a smirk. “Invite the gentlemen in.”

Beauregard stared daggers at his longtime friend and then laughed. “Be a shock for Ezra, that’s for sure.”

-=-=-=-

“You suppose Vin owns all this?” JD asked as they stepped onto the front porch.

“No way,” Buck chortled. “Bet it’s owned by some rich dude and Junior’s just house sitting.”

Before them was a massive double door which opened as they approached.

Ezra Standish’s jaw dropped open as Beauregard Gainsfield the Third said, “Gentlemen… Welcome to Falcon’s Nest. Come in. Dinner’s almost ready.”

“Beauregard!?” Standish gasped totally losing his cool at the sight before him.

“Phineas.” Beau answered, a quiet smile spreading across his face.

“Phineas?” Buck, JD, and Josiah gasped loudly looking at their undercover agent.

Ezra stared unmoving as his fellow agents walked in. His former step-brother stood at the door, all six foot four of him, in blue jeans, black boots and a dark blue shirt which said ‘Beau Gainsfield, Falcon’s Nest, Ranch Manager.’

“You going to eat out there Ezra?” Beau asked as he started to close the doors.

“What? No.” Standish mumbled moving through the doorway into the entry way. Still he stared at Beau as the others walked into the open living area.

“Why on earth did you give up Atlanta to come here?” Standish questioned, not moving from the entry.

“When Daddy married a woman five years older than I and then had a child… I knew it was time to move on. My brothers are tied to the plantation. Have been since they were born. They don’t know anything else. The Army changed how I look at things. When Vin called about needing someone to manage this place, I jumped at the chance. One of the best things I’ve ever done. I love it out here.”

“Come. Jersey is an excellent chef. Even you will be impressed.” Beau replied as he turned and walked into the living room.

=-=-=-

Vin was explaining about the house when a young man of about fifteen roared into the house from a side door yelling, “DAD!”

Three Rangers sitting near the large stone fireplace turned and grinned. Jersey held up his hands and muttered in Russian. Vin turned and glared at the teen.

Matthew came to a halt and looked around. “Ah, sorry Dad… didn’t know we had company…BUT Josh is back! He found Ringo… you have to come see. We’re sure it’s him. He ran right up to the bird when Josh was getting ready to leave Littleton.”

Josiah Sanchez just stared at the young man. “Matthew? Is this the same Matthew that…”

“It is,” Vin answered cutting his fellow ATF agent off. “Let’s go check out the dog Matt, while Beau gives our guests a tour.”

-=-=-=-

Once outside, Matthew turned to his adopted Dad and said, “That’s the guy from the mission. The one who wanted to put me in jail.”

“Yes, he is the man from the mission, but no… he didn’t want to put you in jail. He is the one who called me to intervene for you because you were the same age as I was when I lived on the street. He is only at the mission two Saturdays a month. It was the head of the mission that wanted you incarcerated.The same man who also wanted to incarcerate me. Josiah is a good guy, Matthew. He got Miss Nettie to intervene for me, just as he got me to intervene for you. And my adopted son… he is one hell of a chess player. You might invite him to play after dinner. Now… let’s go look at this dog.”

-=-=-=-=-

Josiah looked at the closing door as Vin and the boy left. “Vin adopted the boy?” Came out before ‘Siah could stop the question.

One of the Rangers who had been putting a log on the fire turned and said, “Yes sir. The adoption was official a year ago. It turned out that his parents that signed off all responsibility of him weren’t really his parents. His parents died several years ago when that dam in Wyoming broke and swept through that campsite. His mother sat him on a table and the flood took him down stream. This couple picked him up. They were more interested in raising a slave than a kid, but a couple of months out here …straightened him out. He found out what real family is.”

“Vin told him about life on the street that he hadn’t experienced yet. He is smart as a whip. He is home schooled by Miss Nettie and whoever is here. He’s an A student. He is two grades ahead of what his high school class would be and even has a college course he’s taking. He is also a rated chess player.”

“A chess player?” Josiah questioned pulling out a newspaper clipping he was going to ask Tanner about.

“Yes sir.”

 “He took Tanner’s name?”

“He asked Vin for his name when he found out his parents had died long ago and the parents he thought were his weren’t. Vin and Miss Nettie talked about it at length and when she agreed it would be better for Matt to be a Tanner … than Vin said okay.”

The two other Rangers then stood. The team was surprised to see that one was a Major in uniform. “Matthew’s juvie record has also been erased and his birth certificate has been changed to parents unknown. Once he started opening up we found out several things about his kidnappers that the police didn’t know. He has scars on his body …much like Vin does …scars you don’t know about and wouldn’t ask about. Scars that have bonded those two together as well as some others here. Many who come through Falcon’s Nest have bonded with Tanner because of what we all have been through.”

The Major let out a melodic whistle which brought several other soldiers into the living room. “Dinner in the bunkhouse in ten minutes.”

“Right.”

“Yes sir.”

“Okay Major.”

-=-=-=-=

Father and son were almost to the bird when Vin stopped and pulled Matthew into a hug.

“No one can take you away. The adoption was final a year ago. Those people can’t come back and say you belong to them because you don’t. Their names have been erased from that birth certificate. We don’t know who your real parents are …or were. We don’t know if they are dead or alive. But you are alive and you are a Tanner. That is all that matters now Matthew. This ranch is your home and you have more uncles than any kid in the world.”

Matthew hung onto his father and listened to the same thing he’d been told for the last two years. It was finally beginning to sink in. He had a dad. A real dad. A home. A family.

“I think I’m getting it…” Matthew choked out as barking was heard.

Vin saw the dog and let out a whistle.

Ringo stopped in his tracks and looked around. Then the dog saw him. Ringo sprang up into the air and twisted around as a hand signal told him to drop to a ‘stay’ position.

Vin Tanner grinned as the dog obeyed instantly. Grinning Vin said, “Looks like we have our dog back.”

-=-=-=-=-=

Chris Larabee slowly folded the newspaper so just the article of Tanner was up. He laid his laptop next to it and sat down to look up the newspaper.

Chris gasped loudly as an image other that his desktop wallpaper came up. An image of HIM zipping up his pants and a prone figure on the ground. Over the image was the word – RAPIST!

Larabee slammed the lid down as he pushed his chair back against the wall behind him. _Who? What? How?_

_“Who the hell are you? I didn’t rob the damn bank! Get your hands off me you pervert! BIRDMAN!”_

“Birdman?” Chris yelped. “Oh hell, that has to be Dr Josh Bird, ER Doctor who flies for Denver General.”

Slowly moving back to the table, Chris opened up his laptop to find his desktop wallpaper. Still he shut it down and rebooted it just to see if that image came up. As the ‘welcome’ page came up Chris let out a sigh of relief which was short lived as yet another image came up. This time he was on top, entering an exposed butt. And again the word - RAPIST!- appeared in large letters. And then it was gone.

Chris stared at his laptop as he did a virus scan, a malware scan … every damn scan that came with the thing but nothing … nothing was found that could explain what was happening. He had lost all interest in the newspaper article. Now he was determined to find the link to what was happening. Finally remembering what JD had told him about Temporary files and history. He began searching by files until he came to the Cache.

Larabee scanned down the list of links but didn’t find a single one that stuck out. He highlighted them all and deleted them. Same for his browser history. Nothing jumped out at him as he slowly deleted every place he’d been to this week.

Staring at his electronic gadget he decided to Restart it. He breathed a sigh of relief when no images came up on the Restart. He checked his emails and then was shocked to the core when he hit Shut Down.

We know what you’ve done! We know where you work. We know where you live. We know what you drive. Your time is running out.

-=-=-=-=

Family and friends at Falcon’s Nest were just finishing dessert when JD got a frantic call from Chris Larabee. JD tried to calm his boss. Gave him several instructions which Chris said he’d already done. When JD said, “It could be a highly skilled hacker who is having fun or someone who knows you. Chris, I have the best virus software on all our laptops. If it is getting around that …”

_“You’re useless!” Chris shouted before hanging up._

Vin looked at Ben who got up and went down the hall to the computer-security room to have a talk with Margaret.

-=-=-=-=-  

“Margaret, what have you done?” Ben asked as he stepped into the ranch’s security tech room.

_“I have just let Chris Larabee know that his time is limited.”_

“Show me!” Benjamin Flowers growled.

Ben gasped as the three images came up. But it was the words that raised his anger.

“YOU ARE A COMPUTER! YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO DO AS YOU ARE TOLD!” Ben blasted angrily.

“MARGARET! You are here to protect this ranch and the people who live here! If Larabee finds out Vin’s computer is doing this …Vin could end up in prison. Is that what you want? Matthew with no father. Remember, if something happens to Vin …you go into automatic termination and become just a regular old computer.”

Ben waited for that to sink in. He didn’t know if it was true but he’d heard Vin tell her that before.

Ben waited as their computer mulled over the word ‘termination.’ Then he smiled as she said…

..” _Just an old computer would be boring. I was angry. He hurt Vin. One picture a day Vin said.”_

“Yes. Now…JD Dunne is the computer whiz kid on Team Seven that is out there. Since Larabee has called ...if you engage JD, he would certainly know right away that you are capable of doing what Larabee called him about.”

_“You can tell Vin I am unavailable for any demonstrations tonight. I have narrowed his DNA to two men. We should know more about his father soon. Since we got that marriage license and know his father was a Navy man that cut off four other men in the DNA search.”_

“That marriage license he got from the Navy helped?” Ben questioned.

_“Yes, it helped. Told us that he was in the Navy not the Army. And gave his blood type, and his full name.”_

-=-=-=-=-

Buck looked at the display of food on the long table. What was left of the meal these men had just devoured – barbeque beef ribs, glazed carrots, baked potatoes, fruit salad. “How come you’re so skinny, Junior, if you’re eating like this every night?”

Vin watched Beau’s, Ben’s and Jersey’s heads jerk up at the term ‘junior.’ Vin knew they weren’t going to finish dessert.

“Junior?” Jersey quaked angrily.

“Yeah, ‘cause he is a Chris Larabee duplicate, so we call him Junior,” Buck responded.

It happened before Tanner could stop it. Jersey, Ben and Jerry were on their feet and Jersey whipped the plate out from under Buck’s nose.

“THE HELL HE IS!” Jersey raged. “You’re not eating any more of my food!”

“Larabee is a scum bag who uses men. No way you can compare the two,” Ben roared. “Excuse me. Think I’ll have dessert with the men tonight.”

Vin was on his feet as Ben headed toward the door. “BEN!”

“Don’t even ask it, Lieutenant. If that’s what they have been calling you all this time, it’s no wonder you resigned today.”

“You resigned?” JD, Ezra and Josiah barked at once.

“Shit!” Vin mumbled as he stepped away from the table.

“Could I have that back?” Buck asked staring at the delicious pie.

“Jersey….” Vin responded quietly.

“NYET!” Roared the Russian-American as Russian began to spout angrily from the young chef.

“Beau, take over,” Vin ordered as Tanner walked toward his chef arguing in Russian. Vin backed the young man down the hall as Jersey yelled at his boss and lover.

“Well,” Ezra remarked as he finished his pie, “That was exciting. How do you keep this ranch in order Beauregard? You and Mr Tanner must really be trusted by the owner of this place.”

Beau Gainsfield shook his head as Jerry Hanson sat back down. Beau pushed his chair back and stood. He stared at the four members of Team Seven. Had they not heard anything he said when giving them a tour of the house.

“Did none of you listen when I gave you a tour of this place? When we stood on the front porch and I explained who bought the mountain and built the ranch, and why he did it?”

JD looked up and innocently said, “Some poor Texas guy who wanted to finally have a home.”

Standish’s head snapped up. “Mr Tanner …owns ...built this fabulous place?”

“Junior owns this place?” Wilmington laughed. “Where the hell did he get money for buying a mountain?”

Now it was Jerry who stood. Leaning forward on the table, looking directly into Wilmington’s face, Jerry growled fiercely, “You call him Junior one more time and you will be escorted to the road. You are not welcome here. Every man who rides this ranch has had a run in with Larabee …and none of them have been good. He’s a mean bastard and is not welcome here.”

“Jerry,” Vin said softly.

“Sorry boss man, but I think I’ll see if Coco has any leftovers.”

_“VIN!” Margaret yelped overhead. “I think I have found your father! There are only two Michael Tanners in the U.S. and one is much too old to be your father. Plus this one lists your mother as his next of kin even though he has no clue where she is. I have been talking to one of the nurses in this place. It is an Army-Navy hospital north of Sacramento. She wants to Skype with you.”_

Vin looked at Josh who hadn’t said a word during all this, and asked him, “Could we fly the Hermès there?”

“You have a Eurocopter Hermes?” JD asked excitedly. “I saw one of those in Boston. It is the coolest, neatest chopper ever.”

“Birdman?” Vin asked quietly.

Josh smiled at the man who saved his life multiple times. He owed Tanner so much.

“Yeah Vin. It would be good to get that bird out again. Colton said it is aching to be airborne. And may I suggest that next time you want to meet your team for dinner….do it at The Edibles.”

“Okay Margaret, I’ll be there in minute. Beau…?”

“Go.”

Matthew looked at Beau and Josh and then was up and after his dad.


	4. Characters of Falcon's Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vin and those at dinner discover that Larabee made a pass at Matthew. Buck Wilmington becomes an unwelcome guest. Pioneer houses are investigated to hold their future prisoner.

Vin walked down to the master bedroom to check on his chef who was cuffed to the bed. Just as he reached the door, Vin heard Matthew said “Dad.”

Turning, Vin saw an odd look on his son’s face and then he knew. Knew the man he’d worked under for four years was going to rot in that basement prison.

“Matt. When did Larabee touch you?” Vin asked sharply.

In the dining room, Josh and Beau glanced at each other while Buck’s fork clunked onto his plate.

Vin pointed to the master bedroom and father and son walked in together. Matthew was surprised to see Jersey cuffed to the bed. He knew the two men were lovers but this was new.

“You going to behave, Jersey?” Tanner asked as he closed the door.

Jersey growled and yanked on the cuff that held him to their king-size bed.

“Right. Which is why you’re going to stay there. Matt, sit.” Vin said pointing to the reading corner that held two wingback chairs.

Matthew Tanner walked over and sat in the red chair, slinging his legs over one arm. He looked at Jersey and then his dad.

“It was when I was still on the street. Nothing happened but the look was there. I knew what he wanted. If I’d been older, I think he would have taken me.”

“Which is why when I brought you to his ranch and said you were in my protected custody, he spent the evening staring at you.”

“Yeah,” Matt responded quietly, his head dropping down.

“What did he say to you that night?” Vin pushed.

Matt’s head jerked up and he stared at his father. Matt looked over at Jersey who gave him a nod to go for it.

“He followed me into the kitchen when I went to get more sandwiches. He asked me if I was your ‘boy.’”

Only Jersey saw Tanner’s muscles tightened and the fist forming on the hand that hung over the arm of the chair.

“Before I could even answer, he said, ‘I’ve been after Tanner for years. Bring him around tomorrow and we’ll have a threesome. It’ll be good.’ And then he walked back into the den.”

“Which is why you didn’t want to go over on that Sunday?”

“Yeah.”

Tanner got up from his chair and walked over to the bed. Two clicks and the sheepskin cuffs were released. He spoke to Jersey in Russian and then turned back to his son as the chef bolted off the bed and was gone.

“Come, we’re going to see if this man Margaret found really is my long lost dad.”

[][][][][][][][][][

Jersey walked into the great room and began clearing the dishes off the table. Even as Josh reached to finish off the fruit salad that dish disappeared.

“Jersey?” Beau questioned as Jersey reached for another dish.

“Dinner is over. You who live here, you can snack on leftovers later. Per the man who owns this ranch …this mountain, the team is to be escorted off the mountain. Until further notice no ATF agents are allowed. If they want to talk to Vin, they will have to do it at Carmichael Place.”

“Jersey,” Josh said quietly. “What happened between Larabee and Matthew?”

“You don’t want to know, Doc. Because if those troops out there find out… there won’t be enough pieces of Larabee left to fill a matchbox.”

[][][][][][][][]

“Dad, Agent Sanchez doesn’t have to leave, does he? I have a chess tournament tomorrow. He could take me.” Matt said as they entered the computer room.

“What about your two bodyguards? They will have to go with you.”

“Yeah but they aren’t into the game. And they are always too busy scoping out everyone who talks to me.”

Tanner grinned, then pulled his phone and called Josiah who at that moment was staring at Jersey.

_“Sanchez.”_

“’Siah. Could you accompany Matthew to his chess tournament tomorrow? I may be flying to California to check on a man who may be my father. We’ll be going into the hotel later. He can call you in the morning and let you know when to pick him up at Carmichael Place.”

_“I would be glad to do that, Vin. Look forward to it.”_

Closing his phone, Vin said, “Why don’t you go out there and talk with him. I told Jersey that the team had to leave…but talk with him. We may not get to the hotel until morning.”

Vin smiled as his son left. It amazed him how much they were alike.

_“Oh dear. Roy Montana just came in. He has something urgent to tell you about that house in the woods.”_

“Okay… tell this nurse that I have dinner guests and we will set up a Skype call in about an hour.”

[][][][][][][]

“Good lord, who is that?” Ezra gasped as a burly looking mountain man stepped through the kitchen door.

“One of our surveyors,” Beau answered standing.

“Roy.”

“Need to see Tanner right away.” Roy Montana replied as the man in question appeared.

“Vin,” Roy said quickly, “Need to see you outside. It’s about that project you ordered.”

Vin glanced at the table. “Jersey! They came for dinner. They get to finish dinner.”

“You said they were to be escorted off the mountain!” Came the furious reply.

“When dinner was finished and … after Matthew explains about the chess match tomorrow. Agent Sanchez will be taking him to it. “

Vin held in his grin as his chef growled.

“You behave.” Tanner responded tightly.

To everyone’s surprise, including Tanner, Jersey dropped to his knees in a submissive mode. “I am sorry master. They just piss me off calling you a miniature Larabee. You are far from that. They don’t even know you.”

Vin ruffled Jersey’s hair and then walked out the back door with Roy.

Not a word was spoken as Jersey jumped to his feet and walked into the kitchen. He became rinsing the dishes he’d already cleared and stacked them in the dishwasher.

Buck Wilmington just stared at the chef as he went about business as usual.

“No wonder Chris never got to first base with Tanner. He’s got a hundred guys here to keep happy.”

Dr. Joshua Bird pushed his chair back and stood. “You have a filthy mind Agent Wilmington and I will personally air drop you on your front lawn. Yes, Jersey and Vin are lovers. They have been ever since Vin rescued the young man from a very abusive Russian father who used his children as slaves.”

Buck Wilmington swallowed under the scrutiny of Doctor Bird.

“You must be one of Larabee’s submissive to answer as you did,” Josh continued. “The men you see on this ranch are Army men who are on their way to deployment or are coming home and need a transition. Others work this ranch and get paid for the work in cash, food and lodging. Now I realize that Agent Sanchez drove you out here, however, you are leaving as of right now. My bird is parked just outside the door that Vin and Roy walked out of.”

[][][][][][]

“What’s up?” Vin asked as he walked with Roy toward a Polaris Ranger.

  
“Ben was telling me what you planned to do. And I wanted you to know that old house is not as sturdy as it looks. There is some water seepage in that basement at times. Roger and I are the ones who put that john in the basement. It helps to pump out the water during the spring floods. Got another house you might consider and it is easier to get to …yet it is not on any map. Got time for a ride?”

Vin looked back at the house and the setting sun. “Show me,” he said as he climbed into the Ranger.

“This other house… we can use the attic. It can be soundproofed and there are also windows he can look out of. Course all he will see are trees and men. I think there are about 20 men you could entrust with this project. Not only to do the work on this house, but to use the man also. It has a nice porch that can be enclosed with screen or plexi-glass. Also has indoor plumbing. A small space but doable.”

Vin looked around. “I don’t think I’ve ever been in this area. Where are we?”

“It’s the other side of the eagle habitat. And don’t worry, any pounding we do won’t bother them. There is a shorter way by horseback but wanted you to see it now so we can get started on it tomorrow. Old Antiques is having a sale and I figured we could pick up some neat stuff there for this place.”

Tanner gasped in surprise as the old house came into view. “It has electric porch lights? From where?”

Roy laughed. “You’re not going to believe this… but I think whoever put the electricity in tapped into Larabee’s electric line. His north pasture has an electric fence and Roger traced the line in that direction. It’s about two miles from here.”

“The team has ridden all over this area. We’ve never discovered this house. Let’s have a look.”

Walking onto the porch was like entering another age. “Keep these chairs. They look to be in good shape. Put up a sign somewhere … Property of Hidden Valley Ranch. Want a couple of trusted men to start bunking here to make sure no one is living here. While these are old chairs, they are well kept. Let’s go inside.”

Vin laughed. “It’s like something out of the 1800’s yet looks new. I think we have squatters here Roy. Better get someone up here fast.”

Roy pulled out his satellite phone and talked to his cousin about sending someone up here and why. Then he and Vin checked the place out.

“I actually like cooking on a wood stove like this better than electric or gas,” Roy explained as they looked around.

“Our grandmother still has a wood stove in her modern kitchen. Winters in Montana when you lose power …it keeps her whole downstairs toasty warm.”

“Good working kitchen then,” Vin replied checking out the built in shelves.

“Have to keep the pump primed in the winter so it doesn’t freeze. It has a small privy here,” Roy continued. “Have to shower at the ranch. There is one small bedroom and a larger one down. Now, let’s have a look upstairs.”

Jogging up the stairs, the two men discovered mattresses on the floor. A couple of backpacks and two weapons. Roy lifted an odd looking bag and looked in it.

“Looks like we found those robbery suspects the police are looking for. Don’t rightly like the cops looking around this place.”

“Need a door at the top of the stairs with an old fashion lock. See if you can find a door at the antique place.” Vin said looking out the window.

“Here come Ben and Jerry. Looks like they have a couple of guys in tow. Might be our squatters,” Vin informed Roy as he turned back to the stairs and then stopped.

“It might work… if you brought the police out here a longer way. A way they knew a drunk Larabee would never find.”

“Always did love the way you think, Lieutenant.”

[][][][][][][]

By the time Vin got back to the ranch house it was dark, and two police cruisers were parked at the treeline taking custody of the squatters, their loot and weapons.

Vin walked up to one officer and remarked, “Hey Gonzales, you made sergeant.”

Ron Gonzales answered in Spanish about being a token but it was a pay raise and his wife liked that.

“Anyway you can get it brother,” Tanner laughed. “Are you going to need to get back to that place?”

“Is there any other way in?”

“Don’t know. Roy and Roger just discovered it today. Hell, Team Seven has ridden all through this mountain for years. We never found it.”

“We took plenty of pictures. Probably won’t. I’ll tell the Chief the place is pretty remote.”

“Tell the Chief, Tanner got lost,” one officer said laughingly. “And it’s his forest.”

[][][][][][]

Vin walked into his ranch house and looked around. Josiah and Matt were hovered over a chess board. Ezra and Beau were in a corner chatting. Birdman and Jersey were sitting at the table munching on cold ribs.

Walking up to the table Vin asked, “where are the other two?”

“I flew them to Buck’s condo about an hour ago.” Josh answered.

“Don’t forget you have a call to make to California,” Jersey said. “And Beau invited the other two to spend the night. Guest suite has already been made up.”

Jersey blushed as he spoke in Russian saying… he had invited Josh into their bed tonight because Beau and Ezra were so occupied Beau had forgotten about Josh.

Vin gave Jersey a hard look and then grinned. “Good. I like to watch the two of you enjoy each other.”

Both men blushed deep red.

“I’ll be in the computer room.”

[][][][][][]

“Margaret, has she shown you any pictures?” Vin asked as he slipped onto a padded bench.

_“Yes Vin! Look at this one! I think it is their wedding picture.”_

Tanner gasped. “It’s my mother. Lord, she was beautiful.”

_“And here are two more. Your grandfather and her. Your grandfather, her and your father.”_

“Okay. Let’s see if you can get her back.”

[][][][][][][]

Miss Caroline Rose jumped as the phone in front of her rang. She was beginning to wonder about this man who might be Commander Tanner’s son.

_“Yes, this is Miss Rose. Just a minute, I need someone to help me with Skype.”_

Caroline nodded to her friend as she explained how Skype worked and all she had to do was look straight ahead. She saw her face in the corner of the screen and then gasped as she heard the man speak.

_“Ma’am.”_

[][][][][][][] 

Vin smiled at the 40ish woman he saw on the screen, and then reached for a scrunchie that was in a dish as Margaret whispered for him to pull his hair back.

“Miss Rose…”

_“Oh my! You look just like the Commander… pictures he has from the war. Incredible.”_

“What can you tell me about him?” Vin asked.

_“Tell you about him. I don’t understand.”_

“Miss Rose. I have done a DNA search for my father and it’s been narrowed down to Commander Michael Tanner who is a resident at your facility. I know nothing about him or why he is there.” Vin replied curtly. This woman was frustrating him.

_“Well, certainly your mother has told you about him. She sent him their marriage license five years ago. We’ve been waiting to hear from her but have not received one word.” Miss Rose answered angrily._

“My mother died when I was five years old, Miss Rose. She only told me how wonderful her husband was.” Vin shot back at her.

  
“It was The Department of the Navy that sent out the marriage licenses to next of kin. Me – her son. And him – her husband. The marriage license was never registered. In fact several hundred were never registered. The Navy did not know that she was a Navy wife, nor did she receive any benefits from them.” Tanner growled trying to get his temper under control.

“I will not go into my childhood with you, ma’am. Other than to say, when she died in my arms at the young age of five, I was whisk into the hellish life of Texas foster care. I spent four years in the US Army and I am now a Federal Agent. I will be flying out there tomorrow. Do you have a helipad?”

_“Helipad? You mean for a chopper to land?”_

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Dad…”

 _Miss Rose watched as the man she was talking with turned to talk to a very nice looking young man. The man’s son grinned and said…_ “Thanks dad!”

“I will be there sometime tomorrow, Miss Rose. Good night.”

_“Wait! I need more information for the Commander. Please bring your birth certificate with you.”_

Vin stared at her. “His DNA and mine are 99%, Miss Rose. Has he married someone else and had more children?”

_“No, but your birth certificate will verify to him that you are who you say you are. You certainly must have one.”_

Vin was off the bench and swearing in Kiowa. He spun around and came face to face with Josh.

“Calm down. You’ve had a hell of a night with those robbery suspects and the team here. Let me talk to her.”

Caroline Rose gasped as her high school crush sat down in front of the computer. Though Joshua Bird didn’t know she was alive, she collected everything she could find on him in high school.

_“Joshua!”_

Josh stared back at the woman. She looked familiar but he had no clue who she was. “I’m Dr Josh Bird. I am also Agent Tanner’s pilot.”

_“Your…your father said you were dead.”_

Josh looked up at Vin who was grinning at him.

“I am an on-call ER physician for Denver General Hospital. I am a helicopter pilot and an Army veteran. We will be arriving about mid-day tomorrow. We will not be bringing a birth certificate because Agent Tanner does not have one. He has never been able to find one. None is registered in the State of Texas even though he was born there. He has no idea how old he is or when he was born. “

_“Oh my.”_

“We will be there tomorrow, ma’am. You can tell me who you are then, and I will explain why my father wishes to make me dead.”

Looking up, Josh continued, “Margaret, get the coordinates of this place so I can make up a flight plan.” Then he reached up and turned off Skype and the computer.

Behind him, Vin said, “Well… that was fun.”

[][][][][][][]

The Head nurse of the Stars and Stripes Veterans Home watched as Caroline spoke with Commander Tanner’s long lost son. He was that, she knew for certain. His mannerisms. His frustration at dealing with someone who wasn’t listening. Now Samantha Jones’ fingers flew across the keyboard of another computer looking up ‘Vin Tanner ATF agent.’  Quietly she printed off information on him to give to Commander Tanner, along with the notes she’d taken during the short conversation that just happened.

[][][][][][]

 


	5. The Lost Are Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vin Tanner finds his father through a military DNA test. He Skypes with the nursing staff to find out more about the man. Commander Tanner discovers he has an awesome son. Vin finds Rangers from his first unit at the Stars & Stripes Veterans Home in California.

 

“Who was the starry-eyed nurse?” Vin asked. “Some high school sweetheart?”

Birdman groaned. “Haven’t the foggiest. Didn’t have time for girls in high school or college or med school. But my sister did tell me a lot of girls had crushes on me. Come on Falcon, some good hard lovin’ ….and you will sleep like a baby and be rarin’ to go in the morning.”

[][][][][][]

Samantha picked up the printouts and her notes and started to leave.

“Well!” Caroline roared. “I certainly won’t allow him in here tomorrow.”

“You are not working tomorrow,” Samantha  responded. “You did not listen to a thing Agent Tanner said. All you saw was someone you remembered from high school who doesn’t have a clue who you are, nor should he. Dr Bird is known for his emergency medicine. Look him up online, Miss Rose. And yes… that man is Commander Tanner’s long lost son. IF you had been paying attention, you would have noticed it right away.”

Several minutes later Samantha Jones knocked on a door with a US Navy SEAL emblem and the name ‘Tanner’ underneath.

When the door opened, Miss Jones explained that she had information on his son and could she come in.

Michael Tanner sat heavily in his recliner as he stared at the printout of himself at a younger age.

“He has my eyes,” Michael said softly.

Samantha chuckled. “He got totally frustrated dealing with Miss Rose. Jumped off his chair and was swearing in a language I’ve never heard. At least I’m assuming it was swearing.”

The Commander laughed. “Kiowa. His mother was part Kiowa-Comanche. She swore in that language when things frustrated her. He’s a Federal agent …ATF?”

“Yes. I printed this off for you. Some articles from The Denver Post. He is a sharpshooter …sniper. Was one in the Army too. And Sir… he has no birth certificate. He doesn’t know how old he is or when or where he was born.”

“What? The Navy would have…”

“The Navy didn’t know your wife was a Navy wife. Here is what he told us …the marriage license was sent by the Department of the Navy to next of kin. Your wife died when your son was five years old. The license was never registered. He said several hundred were never registered…and on one of those printouts is a NY Times article on it. The chaplain who married you and others going off to war never registered them with the Navy or the State of Texas.”

Michael Tanner started looking through the printouts, gasping as he saw the headlines on several.

“I’d like to talk to him.”

“He’ll be here tomorrow. He’s flying in by helicopter. About mid-day he thought.”

“I had a feeling Rachel was gone. Otherwise she would have hunted diligently for me. Thank you, Samantha. I appreciate all you’ve done to help me with this search. Think I will be eating in tonight so I can go over these.”

[][][][][][]

Early Saturday morning, Vin eased himself out from between two naked bodies and headed for the shower. Josh had been right; all his frustrations with Larabee and Miss Rose were dissolved away by his two lovers. He also realized that Beau would never get Josh into his bed again.

Vin was drying his hair when his two lovers wandered into the bathroom grinning.

“Last night was awesome,” Jersey said with a grin. “Got to do that more often. Told Josh…he can forget about Beau, we’re claiming him.”

“I agree,” Tanner responded pulling them into a group hug.

“What’s for breakfast? I need to talk to Matthew’s bodyguards. Evidentially Ezra has decided to go to this chess match too, and you never know what might happen if any of the people he’s met undercover are around.”

Vin walked out of the master bedroom, down the hall to the kitchen. He clicked on the large coffee urn and his smaller pot that Jersey had put together last night. Opening the refrigerator he discovered a large note on a covered pan.

“Whoever is the first up ...take these out. Turn oven on to 350*. When temp is reached, put this in and set timer for 40 minutes. If timer dings before I get here – please take them out of the oven and TURN OFF THE OVEN.”

Vin laughed. He remembered about a month ago when someone took the cinnamon rolls out but left the oven going …it was several hours before Jersey realized it was on.

[][][][][][][][]

Commander Tanner never made it to bed. He’d fallen asleep in his recliner with his laptop on his lap. He’d found the article on Vin in the Alabama paper about being a bounty hunter and turning down two million dollars in reward. He read several Denver Post write ups about Team Seven and their Army sniper. He’d found several top secret papers that told him his son was a Bronze star recipient and why. And, about being found in a body bag after holding his ground so his platoon and a Dutch platoon could get to safety.

He also discovered that his son had grown up alone with no family around. Had survived being in foster care and had lived on the streets as a homeless teen. This information pained him deeply. But in learning that, he discovered his son had adopted a boy who had also been homeless and had no family.

Commander Tanner had spent the night learning he had an amazing son.

[][][][][][][] 

Beauregard realized at breakfast that he’d missed out on something last night but couldn’t put his finger on what it was. He and Ezra had slipped out to Beau’s cabin and Ezra had ended up crashing there.

Ezra and Vin were in a heated discussion about the two bodyguards that were hovering. And finally Tanner growled at the man. A weary wolf growl that no one had heard before.

“Ezra! These two guards are with him wherever he goes. It’s been that way for two years and will continue to be that way. One – because there are people in this world who would like me dead. Who would like to hurt anyone related to me. And three, it’s possible that his kidnappers may try to get him back once they discover what a good man he is turning out to be. And lastly, should someone who wants YOU go after him, I want back up.”

Ezra Standish had never seen his team mate so vehement or concerned about anyone before. He realized belatedly that this young man meant far more to Vin than he had previously thought.

Looking at the rest of the group, Vin remarked. “As I said before, Josh and I may not be back tonight. We’re just going to play it by ear. See how it goes in California. Ben and Jerry have a project to work on for me and will probably be in my study or the computer room most of the day. Samuel and Ramon will stick with Matthew. They have their own car. We found that works better as in the past someone has tried to disable the Jeep when Matt and I travel together.”

“Beau.”

“I’m meeting with the Montana boys shortly on the project we checked out last night. Have four others that will be helping with that. The home front will be taken care of Vin. Travel safe.”

[][][][][][]

Vin pulled his overnight bag from Josh’s medical chopper as the Hermes windshield was being cleaned.

“When was that named Hidden Valley Ranch?” Vin questioned as he walked to the bird.

“Well, we did a survey a few months ago. It was decided that the sign on the road, ‘Falcon’s Nest’ might bring your enemies here. Plus every military person who knows Falcon may decide to just drop in. We are in a valley. And we definitely are hidden. Also Lookout Mountain is on the map so everyone would know where we are. But, Hidden Valley could be anywhere. Hence, we named it Hidden Valley Ranch,” Birdman explained.

Continuing, Josh ventured, “The Montana Brothers changed the sign on the road shortly after the team came through last night.

Plus I have used it to pick up the men who have been coming here to wind down. All I need to do at any airport or base in the state now… is identify myself as Hidden Valley Ranch and I’m given clearance.”

The two men talked with Colton and then climbed aboard.

“Where are we refueling?” Tanner asked as he belted up and put on a helmet.

“Provo and Reno. Have already talked to two smaller airports in each area. Told them we were on a flight to the Stars and Stripes Veterans Home in Sacramento. Both men I talked to said they knew people who had been there and I gleaned some interesting stories from both.”

In Provo, Tanner laughed with the airport manager as their bird was refueled.

“I can’t believe you know this guy,” the manager gaffed.

“He has a sense of humor that would drive one nuts,” Vin offered remembering a prank this soldier had done. “Next time you see him, ask him about the exploding cream puff.”

“Exploding cream puff?” The manager asked wide eyed.

“C-4 in the frosting,” Vin replied as the tanker drive called over to say the bird was refueled.

Josh pulled his wallet and both the manager and the tanker driver said, “No charge.”

“We will probably be through here tomorrow at this same time,” Josh said putting his wallet back in his breast pocket.

“We’ll be here.”

Once they were airborne, Josh looked at his friend. “C4 in frosting?”

“Yup, an experiment gone wrong. Actually, the general who walked in was not expected and the cream puff exploded all over him. Talk about 20 guys who practically bit their tongues off to keep from laughing. I’m surprised we all weren’t court martialed. Chambers mumbled that his little sister sent them and he had yet to eat anything she’d made.”

“How are we going to work this when we get there?” Josh asked.

“I do not care to deal with Miss Rose again,” Vin replied. “The woman behind her was taking notes. Her badge said ‘Samantha Jones’. That is who we will ask for.”

[][][][][][]

“Looks like they know we are coming,” Josh said as he circled the facility.

“No, I think that is just a common area. The helipad is over there by the front door.”

_“Boys… I just went through the records of this place and Vin has several of his Rangers that are here. Two are giving the nurses a really hard time according to their records. Something about their artificial limbs. Also your man Jackson is here, Vin.”_

“Aw hell …madman Jackson. Put her down Birdman. See what we have. This is going to be like walking into a mine field.”

-=-=-= 

Commander Tanner watched the red and white helicopter circle and land. He was more nervous now than on any mission he’d ever been on. What do you say to a son you love but have never seen? He watched the two men inside ease out and was surprised when the pilot used a remote to lock it down.

Checking himself in the mirror for the umpteenth time, dressed in navy jeans and his trident blue shirt, Commander Tanner stepped out of his room locking his door behind him.

=-=-=-

“So far the mine field is clear,” Josh muttered as they entered the lobby and approached a circular desk.

“Agent Tanner,” Samantha Jones said upon seeing him. “I’m Samantha Jones. I’m sorry but Miss Rose doesn’t work on Saturdays. Let me ring down to your father’s suite…”

“I don’t think that will be necessary, Miss Jones,” Vin replied as he observed the Navy man walking toward them.

Miss Jones turned to see the Commander approaching. And then was startled when three men burst through a side door arguing.

“Mine field just exploded,” Josh remarked.

“Oh those three,” Samantha groaned. “I’d like to throw them in the trash.”

“I know one. Mind if I intervene?” Vin asked.

“Yes, if you can stop that…please.”

Turning, Tanner started for the three brawling men. He gave his father a short nod and watched the man come to a halt.

Tanner walked directly up to the three men who were now sprawled on the floor. “JACK-SON! waar zijn uw manieren!”

Jackson VanDyke rolled into a sitting position and stared at the man who had spoken to him in Dutch.

“Falcon!” Jackson all but screamed as he jumped to his feet.

“Damn Lieutenant! We heard you were dead. Birdman flew in and found you in a body bag ….” And then he saw Josh.

“Birdman! Guys…. These are the two me and Torpedo have been telling you about. This skinny guy here is the best damn sniper the Army has ever had.”

“Torpedo is here?” Vin asked quietly, trying to keep a circus from happening.

Before Jackson answered, Vin heard his father whisper “Falcon?”

It was a question as though they had met before and then Vin knew the Navy unit he’d been asked to flew into was Commander Tanner’s.

Behind him, Josh said, “Go. I’ll handle this.”

Skirting around Jackson whose eyes were now glued on Josh, Vin approached his father. “Sir.”

“You’re the Army sniper known as Falcon.” Commander Tanner questioned.

“I was, yes. Is there a place we can talk. Outside maybe.”

Michael looked around and then nodded. “This way.”

-=-=-=-=-

Two hours later Josh appeared in front of the two men sitting in the shade.

The Commander had learned that the Army sniper that had come on the skids of a chopper to free up his SEAL unit had been his son. Vin had learned some things about his mother that he didn’t know. He discovered that his father was a city boy and knew nothing about horses or ranching. Vin also discovered his father was an amateur chef. Vin had explained about the corporate hotel he and Josh owned in Denver, and invited his father to come spend a month there. Michael said it would take a couple of days to get that together but yes, he was interested.

Looking up at Josh, Vin said, “Birdman.”

“Five of your Rangers from your first elite squad are here. I’ve talked to all but one. Three are flying back with us to the ranch. I’ve already talked to Beau about them… what they can and can’t do. The fifth one is in lock down. You need to see him. Talk to him if you can. It’s Carter.”

“Carter?” Vin barked jumping to his feet. “I thought he was killed in that fiasco with Major Browning.”

“Whatever happened there… " Josh began, "no one knows. Only Carter knows. The others have all testified against Browning. Said he ordered men into a visible mine field and did nothing when several were blown up in front of them. Carter had some kind of a fight with Browning who shoved him onto a visible IED. Blew off part of his leg. I looked at his medical records and x-rays. There’d be no problem with him getting a new leg… except he refuses. Just sits in a corner of this room.”

“Dad.” Vin said half turning.

“I’ll show you, son.” Commander Tanner answered rising.

[][][][][][][][]

The orderly and the doctor in charge were not about to let Tanner stand in the doorway of Carter’s room until Dr Bird explained about Vin’s capture, torture in a room this size.

Vin did not look at this father during the explanation. His eyes were on Carter huddled in a corner of the padded room.

“Give me the keys,” Vin finally ordered, “And move away. I want him to see only me and Birdman.”

It was the Commander’s authoritative voice saying, “He can handle it.” That finally backed off the doctor.

The door opened slowly and Josh hooked it to the wall so it wouldn’t close on Vin.

“Carter…” Tanner said slowly. “What are you doing in here? If you don’t like KP all you had to do was tell me.”

Jefferson Carter’s head came up slow and he stared at the man standing in the door. Stared into the sapphire blue eyes of his sergeant. _HIS SERGEANT!_

“SERGEANT TANNER! SARGE! Ohmygod….sarge!” Carter screamed.

Seconds later Sergeant Tanner was holding a sobbing former Ranger who was babbling about men dying, losing his leg and a Major who had no heart.

“Shhh. It’s okay," Vin soothed.  "Let’s get you up and out of here… you can tell Birdman and me all about it.”

“Birdman?” Carter mumbled looking up. “Birdman! He sliced my leg off with a sword! A sword!”

Vin glanced up at Josh. A sword had been stolen from a museum in Bagdad that was never found.

“Come on,” Dr Bird said quietly. “Let us get you up and out of here so I can look at you.”

Carter looked around cautiously. “Is that other doctor here? He’s a quack. Doesn’t know anything about medicine. I asked him a bunch of questions, and he couldn’t answer any of them. Stared at me like I was talkin’ Greek.”

“That flyer you brought to the ranch,” Josh said quietly. “I’m pretty sure that’s him.” 

“Dad," Vin asked. "Could you help Birdman with Carter?” 

The Commander dropped to one knee next to his son.

_Do you know the doctor wearing the blue frock?_

_Never saw him before. But have never been in this area before. Didn’t know it was here._

_He came on a medical student exchange five years ago. Let his visa lapse and disappeared. All Federal agents received a flyer on him recently. Help Josh. I need to call Dragon._

_You have a direct line to Dragon?_

“Will you two stop with the mental telepathy?” Josh barked.

“What?” Both men were heard to say.

Agent Tanner jumped to his feet and walked to the wall opposite ‘Doctor Herman.’ Dialing a number that only he knew and would identify him to the man who answered, Vin gave his code name ‘Falcon.’ Tanner then went on to explain where he was and why. And, who he had found.

Dragon said they had a team on the ground in the area and would be there within the hour. It was one of the private veteran homes that were under investigation.

During Vin’s conversation, ‘Dr Herman’ turned and attempted to leave, however, Vin stopped that from happening by shouting in Dutch to Jackson to hold the man for authorities. 

“Son,” Michael Tanner said loudly, as he and Josh lifted Carter onto a gurney. “Someone named Michael Whitehorse is in one of these rooms.”

“Whitehorse?” Vin spun around and was in Miss Jones’ face. “You want to tell me what is going on here?”

“I-I’ve never been here before. Dr Herman is in charge. He came four years ago. He picks his own orderlies….and his nurse …oh lord, Miss Rose… she does paperwork and other things for him.”

Tanner spun around. “Jackson! Put a squad together. I want that man, who is not a doctor by the way, isolated. Put him in one room under guard and all HIS orderlies in another. Army investigators will be here shortly.”

“Yes sir!” Jackson replied smartly.

Tanner started walking down the hall looking in the window of each locked door. He stopped at the second door and stared. “We have a dead man here!”

“Lieutenant! Whitehorse is here! He’s chained to the wall and this guy says the keys for the room are …inside.”

“Sarge…” Carter rasped from behind Vin.

Vin gripped Jefferson Carter’s hand and leaned close to his face. Tanner learned that the locks on these doors aren’t really very sturdy and one swift karate kick could open them if you hit them in the right place. Vin asked if Carter knew that place. Carter wasn’t sure but he saw a guy hit a lock with his fist a couple of times and then he pushed it open.

“We’re taking you home with us, okay?” 

“Horses, right?”

“Lots of horses, and a dog that understands sign language.”

Vin watched Miss Jones and two others take Carter through to the ‘good’ side of the hospital area. Then Tanner walked up to one of the orderlies that had been rounded up.

“Where are the keys to the chains that hold him?”

“On the ring above the door, with the key that unlocks the door,” the man sneered. “He’s a mean piece of shit.”

“When was the last time he was feed?” Tanner growled low in his throat.

“Hell if I know! A week or two maybe,” the orderly gushed.

No one said a word as Agent Tanner’s fist hit the orderlies’ stomach and then his jaw.

Commander Tanner smiled as he watched his son get into ‘his zone.’ He knew now that he’d been this close to Vin before.

It was a voice he hadn’t heard in years. A voice that Vin had heard twice in his Army life.

“Move back please. Seven, eight feet away from this room. You are about to see the energy of this man open this door. And don’t laugh. I’m visible proof that he can do it.” Colonel Chamberlain explained taking a position next to Michael Tanner.

“Colonel, good to see you again, sir. It’s been a while,” Vin replied with a smile.

“And you. Let’s get Whitehorse out of there.”

Vin paced off five feet from the door and then dropped to a crouch and stared hard at the keyhole.

No one watching dared breath.

When it happened, it happened fast. The ATF agent, Army Ranger, bounty hunter sprang to his feet and with a Cherokee yell hit the lock with one swift kick and it bounced wide open into the room hanging on one hinge.

People started to rush for the door but were stopped by a bark from Colonel Chamberlain. “He’s Tanner’s man! Only he goes in.”

Inside the room, Michael Whitehorse’s whole body jerked. It wasn’t the noise of the door banging open; it was the yell he heard. A voice from his past he never thought he would hear again.

Vin stared at his Cherokee brother, a long time childhood friend.

Without turning, Vin asked, “I don’t suppose Spider is here.”

“He is! They just locked him away yesterday. And now that we know how to open these doors… we’ll bring him.”

 


	6. His Uncle Is His Grandfather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vin Tanner unearths mistreatment of American veterans. Matthew shows those at home where the Hermit's house is that his dad has searched for, for years. Vin tells his father about Matthew and discovers he is the son of his father's sister.

 

 

 

Whitehorse’s head lifted slowly and he stared into the serious face of his childhood best friend …the boy who had saved him from drowning when he was four years old.

Vin was his blood brother who had been ripped out of his grandfather’s arms and taken away. Whitehorse stared into the calculating blue eyes he knew was a fierce Army fighting machine. A man he would walk through hell to save.

“Brother….” Whitehorse rasped. “I think you may be too late.”

“Like hell!” Vin roared. “You survived Ranger survival school, didn’t you?”

“Sarge,” Austin Hewlett said quietly not wanting to venture into the room.

Vin raised one hand and pointed to the ceiling. “Need those …down here.”

Spider looked up. Kicked off his shoes and said, “A piece of cake.”

Mouths dropped open. Gasps were heard as Austin Hewlett, known as Spider since he was five years old, climbed the wall. He crawled along the ceiling to the hook that held the keys to the chains holding Michael Whitehorse in a standing position.

“Catch!” Spider quipped watching his Sergeant catch them.

“Colonel!” Vin shouted. “Need two of your strongest men.”

“Stay up there, Spider, need you to unlock the wrists once his ankles are free.”

[][][][][][][]

Back at the ranch Beau, Ben and Jerry sat in Vin’s study going through the six video clips of sexual assault that Margaret had found within the unsolved cases in the Denver Police Department and the Washington DC Police Department. They were amazed that no one before had matched ‘the man in black’ with Chris Larabee. He was a rapist walking free. 

“This one on Vin…” Beau said. “We’d better not let Vin see it. He has enough nightmares already.” 

**CLUNK!**

The three men bolted from their chairs at the sound of something dropping to the floor. They were horrified to see Matthew standing there staring at the TV screen, his chess case on the floor.

“CUT IT!” Ben blasted. “Matt…?”

“We’re going to fry him, aren’t we? Cut him up into little bitsy pieces and feed him to the sharks,” Matthew growled fiercely.

“HEY GUYS!” Jersey called, running down the hall from the kitchen. “Matthew might be coming back… Hi Matt.”

Looking at the three stunned men, Jersey continued, “Five alarm fire in Boulder. All downtown events are cancelled. I’ll bring more Danish. Might as well tell him Beau, ‘cause Matt has a tale of his own involving Chris Larabee.”

Beau put his arm around Matthew and drew him into the study. “We are making plans for Agent Larabee. But we can’t jeopardize Vin or the ranch.”

“Does Dad know about this?” Matthew asked looking around.

“Vin was asked by Judge Travis to get evidence on Larabee involving several sexual harassment complaints. It wasn’t until yesterday that he discovered who attacked him in Washington DC five years ago. Then he found out what happened with you… we’re preparing a pioneer house up on the mountain that Montana found.”

“Why not use the house in the woods?” Matt asked walking to the front window.

“What house in the woods?” Came a unison question.

“The house out here…” Matt responded pointing to the thick grove of trees off the side porch. “Ringo and I found it last year. I go out there to study at night.”

“Thought you were in the loft at night,” Ben said.

“What loft?” Matt asked turning to look at the three.

“You don’t know where the loft is?” Beau asked. “It’s where we figured you were at night.”

“You show me the loft and I’ll show you the house,” the teenager said as Jersey entered with more sweet rolls.

“You don’t know where the loft is?” Jersey said putting down the sweet rolls. “Come on, Beau and I will show you.”

Beauregard gave their chef the eye, something wasn’t right here. Jersey rarely went up into the loft and then Beau realized it was Jersey’s way of telling him that Matthew may also have a problem.

“Ben, you and Jerry start making up those packets. Photos of each incident, plus a video clip. Put only the date and the place on the outside though,” Beau said.

“Okay Matthew… to the loft. It has a wide screen TV, wi fi, books, and just a great place to teenagers to hang out.”

Matt followed Jersey toward the back of the house and then stopped short as a door was opened.

“I thought this was a closet…” Matt said softly peering up the stairs.

“Most of the guys think it is,” Jersey stated opening the door wide. “But it is a special place for family to hang out. Come on.”

Matthew stood staring up the stairs. It wasn’t like the stairs he remembered; those were dark at the top. Now he could see sunlight, bright sunlight. Slowly he started up the stairs pushing out all the bad memories of being forced into a dark attic for punishment he didn’t deserve.

Near the top, Beau gently laid a hand on Matthew’s back, saying, “Doing good Matt, almost there.”

Matthew felt the hand and memories washed over him. Screaming he yelled, “IT WASN’T ME! I DIDN’T DO IT! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS BLAME ME? I’M NOT EVEN YOUR SON. PLEASE….PLEASE, DON’T PUT ME IN THIS ATTIC AGAIN!!”

As Jersey pulled Matthew up the last two steps and into his arms, Ben and Jerry raced up the stairs behind Beau who held up his hand to stop them.

The three watched Jersey cuddle Matthew, soothing him with words they knew Vin had soothed Jersey with through similar nightmares. Beau motioned the others down and he followed.

-=-=-=-=-=-

“It’s okay, Matthew. You’re okay. No one is going to hurt you. Cry it out. Just let it go,” Jersey whispered and as the sobs turned to choking coughs.

“When… when Beau touched… me. The man I thought was my father.. he’d put me… force me to climb dark stairs to the attic and then close… lock me up there. I never did anything. But I was always punished.”

Jersey held Matthew and told him some of his own horror stories of childhood and how Vin had brought him through all the screaming nightmares he used to have.

“Don’t ever be afraid or embarrassed to tell Vin something. He’s lived a horrible life too. Now let me show you what is up here. Then you have to show them where this house is …because Larabee is going to vanish and be used as the whore that he is.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Beau…” Matthew mumbled timidly as he knocked on his dad’s study door.

Beauregard Gainsfield opened the door and embraced Matthew. “Don’t ever be afraid to tell any of us if something scares the shit out of you, you hear?”

“Yes sir.

“Now, where is this house you’re talking about? We have just looked at the aerial views of the mountain and we don’t see any house here.”

“Dad has a magazine in a binder here somewhere, about a recluse, a hermit who lived on the mountain. Everyone in Four Corners knew him but no one could ever find where he lived.”

“You mean this,” Jerry asked walking to a bookcase and picking up a blue binder. “It has pictures of a very old house made with logs and mortar. It says people have exploded the mountain for years and never found it.”

“Ringo and I found it. Come on, I’ll show you.”

 -=-=-=-=

Outside Matthew whistled for Ringo who came bounding up to Matt for some loving. After a good petting, Matt stood up and said, “From a point off the kitchen you walk into the trees here… follow me.”

Ben, Jerry and Beau followed Matthew and Ringo into the mini-forest.

“This tree that looks like a Y …growing from one trunk and then splitting into two trees – go left here.” Matthew instructed.

Beau checked his watch, timing how long it took point to point.

“The red bush… it is red all year long even in the winter…turn right and walk until you get to the house….”

“I’ll be damned!” Ben Flowers yelped upon seeing the house. “This place has been here for years. LOOK….the date on the house is 1895. I would bet whoever built the house also planted the trees.”

Beau agreed. “The thicker the trees, the harder to get a horse through. Keep the Indians away. Bet they were farmers. Coco’s gardens are flourishing. Matthew! This is a wonderful discovery. Show us the inside.”

Inside they found an open floor plan with a small kitchen built into a corner near a large fireplace that held a good sized wood burning stove. Plus a built-in eating area and two very small bedrooms. Upstairs they discovered two more bedrooms, one of which had a chemical toilet.

“I’d like to have Roy come in here and have a look.” Beau said walking through the small house. “These two small bedrooms look like it was once a larger bedroom. And that one window up there has bars on it. Good to keep Larabee in.”

“What about Dad?”

The men looked at him.

“I mean… this close to the house.”

“What did Vin say the other day,” Ben responded. “Put something in plain view and it goes unnoticed. One, I think your dad will love … is that **you** found the house he has hunted the mountain for. And two…our guys walk through this mini forest every day and no one has found this place yet. Yes, Beau. Call Roy and get him in here.”

-=-=-=-

Matthew walked back out to the edge of the trees to meet the Montana boys, who followed him into the forest as he explained the way again. Now the two men stood with gaping mouths unable to speak.

“Welcome!” Beauregard said loudly bringing them back to earth.

“This is unbelievable! A house like this so close and no one has ever found it,” Roy exclaimed. “This is the place Tanner’s been hunting for right? For the last ten years he’s looked for this place.”

“Come on in… I think it is workable for the two of you and Larabee.”

An hour later, Roger said, “No problem turning these two bedrooms back into one. And we can put bunks on either end and still have room. In fact that Home Décor place in Four Corners is having a sale on Murphy Beds. We could put one here and one up on that other bedroom upstairs. No electricity, but that is why it hasn’t been found. I wonder how that hermit got this wood burner in here. Must have been a chore. One pot meals work for us. Roy can get his camping skills back. We can soundproof the upstairs with that foam padding too. The house on the creek floods and the other one is too open… This one is perfect.”

“House on the creek?” Matt questioned. “The one with the stone basement?”

As the heads nodded agreement

Matt frowned. “That basement has spiders. They come out at night… big time. One night when I first got here and went out riding with Ringo, we stopped there. Ringo was barking at something and when I opened the door, I discovered the basement. Ringo wouldn’t go down so I got my flashlight. Hundreds of black spiders all over the floor!”

“I hate spiders!” Beauregard and Roger barked together.

“This house has everything we need - a separate area for Larabee. A bedroom for Roy and I. We can cook here. I prefer we did our own cooking as we’ll have to feed Larabee too.”

“Okay… go through here and give me a new list for what needs to be built or changed,” Beau said. “We need to get it done ASAP. Once Vin brings this package to Travis, I’m sure an arrest warrant will be issued for Larabee.”

“Why can’t we take him now?” Matt asked. “Why can’t you take what you have to Travis? Get him started on whatever needs to be done. Dad probably won’t be back until tomorrow or Monday. No one will think he is involved if he isn’t here.”

“Are you sure you aren’t a Tanner?” Beau quizzed tilting his head to study the young man.

Matthew grinned. “I listen and I learn.”

“Hey guys!” Ben called from upstairs. “Better come up here and look at these rooms. I think someone was a prisoner up here. Those bars on the windows aren’t for animals.”

Matthew followed Beau and Roger up the stairs to the small hall between the two rooms.

“Bars on this window are solid steel,” Roy said as he pulled on them.

“And here you have a real hide-a-bed…” he remarked pulling on a leather thong.

Beau whistled as a double bed seemed to uncurl from the wall.

“Built-in dresser behind Matt. Chemical commode in that corner. And … if you pull that handle you will see bars that go almost to the ceiling. I do believe we have found a place for our man.”

They followed Roy’s instructions to move out of the room and into the other, and then watched as he pulled the bars across the room’s opening and latched it closed.

Beauregard grinned. Slapping Matthew on the shoulder, he exclaimed, “Matthew! You have done good!”

“Now for this room,” Roger wondered out loud. “A playroom for our guest?”

Roger walked around the room while the others stood in the doorway.

”A table bolted to the floor. Foam covering on the table top. A futon over here. A place for sex toys… condoms… a spittoon for used condoms. Got your measuring tape Roy, let’s get this measured. Home Depot and Lowe’s are having a clearance sale this weekend. We need to get rattling. We’ll do the upstairs first. Too bad the place doesn’t have electricity.”

Matthew grinned. Walking over to a panel at the top of the stairs he pushed the round black button.

“What the?” Three grown men yelped.

Matthew laughed. “If this is where that hermit lived, he would have put the lights in. The only place near here would have been Larabee’s.”

“Are we really in that much of a rush?” Beau asked.

“Josh called!” Jerry said coming up the stairs. “They are bringing wounded back with them. It’s a hell hole there. They uncovered a fake doctor who is killing off American veterans. He met his dad. Knew him right away. His father is a retired SEAL commander. Never been on a ranch or near a horse. So yeah, I think Matt has a great idea. Let’s get this taken care. Test out the sound to see if it really needs to be soundproofed. It’s Saturday, so Larabee is probably working in his barn. We’ll want him here before we spring the videos on Travis. And I think we need to draw Colt into this. At least part of it. His father went to law school with Travis. He could take what we already have….”

“No!” Beau barked, “No one outside our perimeter. I will call Travis and tell him that Vin asked us to search for what Travis wanted. And that we are finding incriminating things. I will tell him that Vin is in Sacramento and unavailable. I will give him the option of waiting for Tanner to get back or meet me with what we have so far.”

[][][][][][]

Michael Whitehorse sagged into the strong arms of two bulky soldiers, and was lifted by them onto a gurney to be taken to a triage center that had been set up in the lobby.

Whitehorse mumbled some words in Cherokee and Vin leaned closer, responding in a bare whisper. “Beauregard is still alone. You fight, little Indian pussy cat.”

The growled response was fierce. “Who you calling a pussy cat, white man!”

Tanner just grinned and stepped back. He pulled his phone and walked over to where his father was standing.

“Need to call and see how Matthew is doing at his chess match,” Vin explained.

“Matthew?” Commander Tanner gasped.

“A young teen I adopted two years ago. Who we thought were his parents abandoned him on the streets of Denver. Turned out they had kidnapped him when he was five. Lost his parents in a flood.”

“In a flood?” The Commander whispered.

“Dad?”

“Come to my room. Tell Miss Jones where you are going.”

-=-=-=-

Vin stared at the photos his father was laying out on a small table. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“This is Major Cribley,” Vin responded.

“You know him?” The Commander asked surprised that his son did.

“He was the first officer I served under when I graduated from sniper school. My squad stood up for him and Emily when they got married.”

“This Emily?” Michael Tanner asked quietly.

“Yes.”

“Nine months later …to the day, they had a son named Matthew. When Matthew was five, his father was killed.”

“I know,” Vin answered tightly. “It was the first personal loss I suffered. And all my expertise as a sniper couldn’t save him.”

The Commander reached back to a bookcase behind him and brought forth a red, white and blue photo album. On the cover was a photo of Major Marcus Cribley.

“These were taken at Arlington…” The Commander replied quietly. “She and Matthew walked most of the way, until I picked him up and carried him. I held him during the ceremony and explained why the riflemen were there.”

“You... were the Navy man dressed in white among all the Army brass? He had his head on your shoulder when the flag was being folded.”

Commander Tanner looked up shocked. “You were there?”

“My squad … we were those riflemen. Michael Whitehorse. Jefferson Carter. Jackson. Torpedo. Me and two others who have passed away. He wrote his own funeral, and he requested that we be there… by name.”

“I cannot believe the number of times we have been so close. Emily was my sister. She and my father were lost in that flood. We never found Matthew. We assumed he drown too.” Michael replied.

Vin gasped, and then he sat back in his chair and started to laugh. “I adopted a Tanner and changed his name to Tanner. Now his uncle is his grandfather.”

Then Michael Tanner joined the laugher. “Uncle Grandpa. I like that.”

Vin pulled his phone and called the ranch. ‘Jersey. Have you heard from Matthew? How did he do?”

Jersey stared at the group around him.

Matthew took the phone and said, “Hi Dad. Match was called because of a big five-alarm fire in downtown Boulder. They are going to hunt for another place.”

Before Vin could answer, Matt continued. “You know that house you have been looking for? The one that hermit lived in on the mountain. The house you’ve looked for years and years. Ringo and I found it. Can’t wait to show you where it is.”

Vin stared at his phone and shook his head.

“Matt, remember when we talked about that flood. You remembered sitting on a table and bouncing in the water. And about a man dressed in white that carried you through a big grave yard?”

_“Dad... I think that was just a dream.”_

“It wasn’t a dream, Matthew. It really happened. Your mother and your grandfather were lost in that flood. The man in white was a Navy man. He held you during your father’s funeral at Arlington National Cemetery. He’s your mother’s brother.”

_“He’s real! All that was real! Have you met him there?”_

Vin looked at his dad who had a huge smile spreading across his whole face.

“Yes, he’s here. He was told that you drown with your mother. I’m looking at him, Matthew. He – is - my father.”

_Behind him Matthew heard laughter. Then Jersey burst forth with… “Your uncle is now your grandfather. What a hoot! That means Matt… you really are a Tanner!”_

“Okay, what is going on guys?” Vin asked seriously.

 


	7. Breaking News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Federal warrant issued for Chris Larabee. Via telephone, Commander Tanner orders kidnapping. An angry Vin Tanner retreats to a Break Room to cool down. There he finds the Nursing Supervisor ... a girl he knew in 4th grade = Sammy Jo, the Spitball Queen.

 

_“It’s Beau. Did some research on Chris Larabee. Discovered that your father tried to get him court martialed for inappropriate sexual behavior. An admiral shipped him out before it could go through. The hermit’s house is in the mini forest in front of the ranch house. It is a fairly big small house. Perfect for the Montana boys and our prisoner to be. It is where Matthew has been studying at night because he is terrified of attics. Like you and small places. His kidnappers used to punish him even though he wasn’t bad by locking him up in a dark attic. He had a melt-down today in the loft. Jersey handled it like a pro. I want to talk to you privately about something that Matt suggested.”_

“Matt knows about this?” Vin barked angrily.

“ _Matt came home early and walked into the study. He saw part of your rape by Larabee.”_

“Captain Larabee…” Michael Tanner roared. “I will kill that bastard.”

_“I need to talk with you, Vin. Let me have Margaret set up a secure line. Does the Commander have a phone in his room?”_

Vin called Josh and told him what was going down and that he’d be unavailable for a while. Then he called Margaret on his father’s phone.

“I have you on speaker Beau, go ahead.”

_“The hermit’s house is amazing. It is exactly as the pictures in that old magazine you have. The date on the outside is 1895. We could tell that the trees are planted in such a way that the house is totally protected which is why no one has found it. You can walk right past it and not notice it because of the trees. The house by the creek is out. Matt and Ringo stopped there one night and discovered the basement full of black spiders. The hermit house has a rain collector and we could put solar panels on the roof though it is pretty shady with the trees. Has a pot belly stove inside a fireplace. Probably something the hermit put in. But, that could heat the whole place. Two small bedrooms, probably kids’ rooms downstairs… and get this… upstairs are two rooms without doors. One has iron bars on the window and a barred gate like thing that rolls out and locks a prisoner in. Plus a bed that rolls out of the wall. The other room has nothing in it but Roger has some ideas for turning it into a playroom for our guest… not for his enjoyment but ours.”_

“It sounds like you are planning to kidnap Larabee,” Commander Tanner questioned.

“Exactly!” Vin replied. “He’ll probably go to jail for life but be dead in a week if not sooner. I told him when he left me in that alley that if I ever found out who he was… that hell would be safer.”

_“Actually boss man, Matthew came up with this idea and Ben, Jerry and I and now Jersey would like to run with it.”_

“Which is?” Vin asked wondering what they had come up with.

_“I call Travis,” Beau began, “and set up an appointment with him. Tell him you asked our help on the Larabee project. Let him know we have found seven so far and is he interested to see them. Plus, make him aware that you are in Sacramento and we don’t know when you will be back. If Larabee disappears while you are gone, you won’t be suspect… and Jersey has a homemade concoction that keeps dogs away. He made it up to keep Ringo out of his vegetable garden.”_

_“Matt’s idea was to leak what we have about Senator Godfrey’s son however that security tape doesn’t show rape. It shows Johnny Godfrey coming onto Larabee and them having sex in a parking lot in broad daylight. Which I think Travis also needs to see because I am sure the Senator would edit out his son begging to be fucked by Larabee.”_

Vin stared at the phone. He was beginning to think they were all insane.

“This is Commander Tanner. Go with it! Any backlash, I will take the heat. I know what Larabee did in the Navy. He is a sexual pervert. If you have men that want him, let him be taken. For what is happening here. It will be a couple of days before it is cleaned up and the wounded can travel. Tell my nephew that I look forward to getting to know him again. In fact, I think I am the one who taught him to play chess. And for what is happening here …you might take Larabee before you release anything you found.”

<KNOCK KNOCK>

“We have to go, Beau. Leave a clean house… like he just stepped out to check the horses. No prints, no tracks the dogs can follow. Will check in with you later. And have Margaret monitor the national news. What is happening here will break soon.”

[][][][][]

“Sergeant Tanner!” Dr Vanderlaan responded loudly, surprised to see the young man he’d patched together years ago.

“Doc? What brings you here?” Vin replied while hearing his father’s thought. _Dr Impossible._

Frowning, Vin looked at his dad. “Dr Impossible.”

The Commander shook his head. “Can’t get use this… you hearing my thoughts before I even say them.”

“Must be a Tanner trait because Matthew and I do it all the time.”

“Wait a minute!” Dr. Vanderlaan quizzed. “This is the son you have been looking for all your life?”

“Yes.” Commander Tanner answered quietly.

“No wonder I was confused in Germany years ago. Two residents complaining about how stubborn patient Tanner was.” The doctor said.

Then continuing, Dr Vanderlaan asked Vin’s question. “I’m here for Jefferson Carter. Birdman called me.”

Vin turned serious eyes on his father, he knew what specialty Dr Vanderlaan had gone into. Vin looked at his father from head to toe. It’s then he noticed that one shoe wasn’t exactly the same.

Before Vin could say anything the Commander replied, “Some hotshot Army sniper told me to always shot to kill. I didn’t listen. Had my knee cap shot off. My shin shattered as I went down. I made sure I followed his instructions from then on.”

A soft whistle behind them telling Falcon to back down was overlooked by the sniper. Instead he glared at his father saying, “You are the second person in two days that has called me a hotshot! To me a hotshot is a braggart and a booster on how good he is. I am not that! Never have been, never will be. I’m given a job; I go in and do it. Matthew’s right. It’s about time I hang up my guns and just be a rancher.”

With that said, Vin turned and walked out of the room past Josh, down the hall and into a door marked “Break Room.”

[][][][][]

Vin didn’t notice Samantha Jones sitting in the corner with a cup of coffee until after he was on his phone talking to Jersey. Then he stared at her and her smile reached through his wall and warmed his heart like no one had since his mother died.

“What? Jersey? Yes. No. He called me a hotshot. I got pissed and ….” And then Vin reverted to Russian as he described the woman sitting across from him.

_“My love for you will always be true,” Jersey purred into his master’s eye._

_” Josh and I are good for each other. Because of our past, we will never violate the other. But you my master, you need a woman. We need some babies here. Go with your heart.”_

Putting his phone back in his pocket, his eyes still locked on hers, Vin said, “The Army has kind of pushed you aside, haven’t they?" 

“I’m really surprised on how efficient the Army is. From the way the men here talked, I thought they would be totally unorganized and a bunch of jerks. That was Russian you were speaking, right?”

“Yes. Jersey is the chef for the household. We have another chef that feeds the flock of service men that come through the ranch. Did you understand what I was saying?”

“Only the word woman,” Samantha replied with a smile.

“He has a name no one can pronounce and since he was from New Jersey he got the name Jersey. When he gets angry, he spouts off in Russian. I learned Russian so I could understand him and talk with him. He is shy around women and every new soldier that comes to the ranch he watches. He was attacked by some men when he first came into the Army. I was out of sniper school and had just received my first assignment. Pulled the two men off him and told them to be careful because I could kill them from a mile away if they ever touched him again.”

“Can you? Kill someone from that far away?” Samantha asked as she sipped her coffee.

“It’s possible… depending on the terrain… the wind… a lot of things.”

“Coffee?” Sam asked standing.

“My coffee melts a spoon,” Vin said not moving.

“Then you’ll like this,” she said walking over to get another cup and pouring him one.

“I was married for a year. My husband died in a freak accident at Fort Hood. He got me hooked on this coffee that melts spoons. In fact, I have this spoon…” Sam opened a drawer and pulled out a spoon that was just a handle. She liked his laugh, she decided.

“I put it in my coffee sometimes. It blows Caroline’s mind. What is going to happen to her? She helped Dr Herman a lot.”

“She’s been arrested. They found over 500 wallets in boxes in her house. They are making a list to try to track who they belong to. Those that are here, theirs will be returned. “

“SHE’s been taking them?” Sam exclaimed. “We thought we had a thief in our midst. Men would lose those two days after they were admitted. She has the hots for Dr Bird. Said she has scrapbooks on everything he did in high school and college.”

Sipping the coffee handed to him, Vin grinned. “Hmmm, this is good. Think I’ll take you home with me.”

“Josh said his sister was always telling him that this girl or that who had the hots for him. He never had time in high school he said. Sports took up his time and college was all geared toward medical school.”

Suddenly Vin realized he was sitting alone in a coffee room with a woman he knew nothing about and sharing his heart with her. “Who are you?” He suddenly blurt out.

Samantha laughed. “I take it you’re not used to talking much.”

“I deal with men all day long and then go home and deal with more men.” Vin explained as he watched her tear off a corner of a napkin and roll it into a tiny spitball.

_Samantha Jones. Holy hell, its Sammy Jo!_

“Where are you from?” Vin asked as he sipped his coffee.

“Texas. Little town outside of Austin. A place no one has ever heard of.”

“Killeen,” Vin ventured.

“You’ve heard of it?” Sam yelped almost spilling her coffee

Vin grinned. He was definitely taking her home. “Texas made, born and raised. How good are you with those spitballs? You’ve got quite a pile there.”

Samantha looked down. She wasn’t even aware she’d been making them. Hadn’t made them in years. “Who are you? I haven’t made these in years.” 

Vin laughed. “Had a feeling I knew you when I walked in here. Wasn’t sure from where, until you started making those. Only one girl I know in the world who does and that is – Sammy J Jones.”

“No one has called me Sammy Jo since grade school.” Samantha replied setting down her coffee.

  
Vin smiled, his grin growing wider as he spoke. “I was in love with you in the fourth grade until you got me in trouble for shooting a spitball into Mrs Fletcher’s water. Was kind of hard to do when my left arm was tied to my desk.”

“Vin? I don’t remember any Vin …. VIN-CENT MICHAEL TANNER! Ohgod! I have loved you forever! I was so darn mad when they moved you to another school.”

“Now I know you are coming home with me,” Vin said grinning.

Sam and Vin jumped when a sharp knock was heard on the door and Colonel Chamberlain stepped in.

“Agent Tanner.”

“Colonel.”

“You will be opening the press conference…”

“Me?” Vin yelped. “I only came here to meet my father.”

Colonel Chamberlain gave his former sniper a stare.  “You uncovered something that we have been trying to get a handle on for months. You called us …remember?”

Vin sent a glance to Sammy Jo who held up another spoonless spoon.

Pushing off the wall, Tanner said, “I came here to meet my father who I have looked for since I was a teenager. What I found were soldiers I had served with, some of which were being mistreated and a doctor who was not a doctor.”

“Which is when you called for backup,” Chamberlain replied.

“I’ve been on the sidelines of news conferences with the ATF. These reporters are going to already know facts that we don’t know.”

“Excuse me Colonel …,” a man said walking up behind Chamberlain.  “Agent Tanner. What team are you with in Denver?”

“Team Seven. Chris Larabee’s team.”

“A Federal arrest warrant has just been issued for him.”

“A warrant? For what?” Vin asked sharply though he already knew.

“Sexual assault and rape. Judge Orin Travis has ordered his arrest.”

“Colonel, mind if I turn on this TV? We better know what is coming from the press out there.”

Samantha stood next to Vin, his arm around her as they watched the background of Agent Chris Larabee, former Navy SEAL, former Denver PD Homicide Detective, now a wanted fugitive. Two videos clips were being shown, one that happened in Washington DC and one that happened in Denver. The reporter was saying that seven confirmed cold cases were now active. Each one shows Agent Larabee in the act of rape.

Sam turned her face into Vin’s shoulder as a man was carried out of an alley wrapped in a blood soaked sheet. Pulling her close, Vin edged her out of the room and into the hall where he bumped into Josh Bird.

Josh Bird was staring at a text message from Jersey.

“ _Our master has found a lady. We’re going to have babies here. That room you like. I’m fixing it up for us! Whitehorse will stay with Beau. That is the one Beau has always loved. Bring them home safe_.”

Birdman looked up to see Vin staring at him.

“I want you to stay with Sammy Jo. I don’t think you’ll be called out,” Vin said quietly.

“You do realize that it is only a matter of time before they find out that last one was you,” Josh said in a bare whisper.

“I know.” Vin answered quietly.

“That bloody man was you?” Sam rasped, tears on her face.

“Sammy Jo?” Josh quipped. “The spitball queen?”

“That’s me.” Sam laughed.

“Sgt Tanner… we’re ready.

“You stay with Josh,” Vin said kissing her lightly on the nose before walking to the door. Near the entrance Tanner saw Jackson. Speaking to him, Vin told him to stay with Miss Jones if Birdman was called out for the press. 

“Heard you disappeared with her,” Jackson responded.

“Yes. And you’d best protect her at all costs or you’ll be sleeping in a basement full of spiders.”

“Hell, Sarge, you know I hate those… oh right. Gotcha.”

[][][][][][] 

Buck Wilmington, JD Dunne, Josiah Sanchez and Ezra Standish had gathered at Buck’s condo after Travis called each of them to say that Chris was being arrested. The men were silently watching the news when a sharp knock was heard and before anyone could get up to answer it the door burst open and Federal agents stormed in with a search warrant.

“You better damn well fix that door, Corbet!” Buck roared looking at the dent in the door.

“Where’s Larabee?” Another man questioned looking around. “This warrant gives us the right to check every room!”

“Go right ahead,” Buck responded. “But his ranch is where you’ll find him.”

“He’s not at his ranch,” Corbet roared.

“Did you check his barn…the hayloft…the pasture where the horses are?” Agent Sanchez quizzed staring angrily into a fellow Federal agent’s face.

“We’ve been out there, Sanchez. His back door was wide open. A bottle of scotch on the kitchen counter. Truck parked in the garage with the keys in it. Called out some dogs… all they did was run back and forth to the barn and the house.”

“It’s clear Corbet.”

“Where does Tanner live?” Corbet demanded.

It was then that Ezra snatched the warrant out of Corbet’s hand and read it.

“Mr Wilmington. I believe you have cause… this warrant is only issued for Larabee’s ranch. These men have illegally entered your establishment.”

“What?” Buck roared reading over the paper Ezra handed him. 

“Corbet! I’m getting you fired. Erza, call the Judge. If they didn’t find Chris at his ranch that means someone watching the news has picked him up …which means these jerks have messed up a crime scene.”

“HEY GUYS! Vin’s on TV!” JD shouted.

All conversation stopped as the local news station said they were patching into a national news story that was breaking in Sacramento, California.

 


	8. Larabee Vanishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Larabee awakens in the prisoner room of the Hermit's 1895 home. Vin Tanner is forced to do a news conference to tell what was found when he came to meet his father.

 

Chris Larabee came to slowly. He blinked, frowning at the plastered ceiling above him. Sitting up he took in his surroundings. _Primitive. Early American. Like a pioneer cabin_.

Slowly standing, then falling back onto the bed as vertigo took over, Larabee studied the walls. He took in the barred window and the bars across half the room. _Bars! Where the hell am I?_

Standing, he walked to the window trying to see through the distorted glass. All he saw were trees. Lots and lots of trees. Turning slowly, he noticed that the bed seemed to come from an opening in the wall. When he lifted it by a strap on the front, he was amazed when it started to retract into the wall. He caught it before it disappeared, pulling it back out. He stared at the chemical toilet, the vintage water basin and pitcher which he discovered was filled with water and had a cup attached to one side.

“Hell, I’m back in the eighteen hundreds,” Chris barked. Still, he emptied himself into the toilet and followed the directions on the wall above it. He was surprised when it actually worked.

At the sound of the toilet going, Roger Montana jogged up the stairs and leaned against the wall.

“Well, well, sleeping beauty has awakened. Margaret. Activate the wall monitor in there and show him why he is here. Then go to the news from California. You’d best get as much rest as you can Larabee … because once that news conference is over… you will be tied bare naked over a table in your little play room over here and your body will be used as you have used others.”

Chris swallowed hard staring at the bearded blond man. He grabbed for the bars to steady himself as he heard a local newscaster say…

        _“An arrest warrant has been issued for ATF Agent_

_Chris Larabee. You heard right. The team leader of_

_The Magnificent Seven, the best team in the country,_

_Denver’s most eligible bachelor is being arrested for_

_sexual abuse and rape. So far, seven security videos_

_have been turned into Judge Orin Travis of rapes_

_Agent Larabee has done over the years in Denver and in_

_Washington, DC. Federal agents were at his ranch just an_

_hour ago looking for him. Dogs have been brought out to_

_see if he can be found. He will be held in a Federal jail_

_outside of Denver until his arraignment and trial.”_

Chris plunked down on the bed as Vin Tanner’s assault was shown and then one from Denver; both gotten from security cameras in the area. Both were cold cases that have been reactivated as were several others.

Chris Larabee closed his eyes as he heard Tanner’s voice once again. _You’ll rue the day you did that. You’ll think dying will be better. When I find you, you will be mine._

[][][][][][]

“You’re on,” Sammy Jo whispered as Vin kissed her on the nose. “Something good will come from this, Vin. It will.”

“You and I will … no matter what happens here today.”

Vin had no way of knowing his whole life was going to change once he started speaking.

“Good afternoon. I am Federal Agent Vin Tanner with Denver ATF. I am not here, however, in that capacity. I am a son who came looking for his father.”

“DENVER ATF! You’re Larabee’s sniper! There’s an arrest warrant out for him?” A reporter shouted.

 _“_ Arrest warrant? What for?” Tanner asked quietly.

“Sexual assault! Rape!” Responded another.

“Don’t know anything about it. Dr Bird and I left Denver early this morning. We are not here to discuss the ATF. I am not here as a Federal Agent. I have been looking for my father since I was a teenager. Twenty-four hours ago, through a DNA search I found him here.”

The same obnoxious reporter asked loudly, “Are you Sergeant Tanner… the Army’s best sniper or this Lieutenant Vin Tanner that appeared out of nowhere that no one knows about?”

Vin turned and looked at Colonel Chamberlain who walked over shaking his head. 

“He is both Sergeant Vin Tanner and Lieutenant Vin Tanner. A man named Colonel Borst gave him a field commission in the heat of battle to Lieutenant. Tanner went toe to toe to the man telling him he was a sergeant and could do more as a sergeant than a lieutenant. To make a long story short, the paperwork on it got lost and even though I and several others have tried to explain it to Army personnel, no one seems to get it. As far as the Army is concerned Sergeant Tanner went MIA that day and Lieutenant Tanner who’d never been on the books before suddenly appeared. Maybe after today they will get it straight. However as Agent Tanner explained, we are not here for that or for Larabee. We are here for what he found and what he found is why he called me.”

[][][][][]

In Washington DC, phones were ringing in the White House staff office, in Army Headquarters and in ATF offices. One man on the screen was four people… a sergeant, a lieutenant, an ATF agent and a Dutch Medal of Honor winner. 

An Army General was staring at paper work on his desk from the Dutch Consulate who wanted to give a Medal of Honor to Sergeant Vin Tanner. General Roskamp had no clue where this Sergeant Tanner was until minutes ago when an aide rushed in and turned on a breaking news story.

“Get me everything we have on Sergeant Vin Tanner and Lieutenant Vin Tanner. We’re getting this straightened out today!” General Roskamp declared.

[][][][][][][]

The head of the ATF and three others gawked at the news conference as Agent Vin Tanner walked up to several microphones.

“Isn’t he Larabee’s sniper?” One questioned. “The one they call ‘invisible’ … stealth walker. He’s not too smart, and how the hell did he pass sniper school if he is dyslexic?”

Clicking away on a laptop, another man grinned. “Your invisible man has an IQ of 145… near genius. He speaks eight languages fluently. I would say he is smarter than the three of us combined. He was the Army’s best sniper and no one has beaten his scores yet.”

“What else do you have on him, Leonard?” their boss asked.

A whistle emerged from the man tapping away on the laptop. “He owns Lookout Mountain which has a working agreement with the Army for taking soldiers who need a place to work back into civilian life from the war zone. He owns the whole damn mountain!”

Leonard burst out laughing. “Sir, what is the name of that little restaurant downtown Denver you like?”

“The Edibles. It is part of a corporate hotel.”

“The corporate hotel is Carmichael Place …which is owned by … Vin Tanner and Colt Hammer. Hammer was an Army Captain. However, they did not serve together. I think sir; you have just found someone to replace Orin Travis. Tanner definitely has ethics and certainly can’t be bought off. Plus being a Texan, he knows how to handle those western cowboy states.”

The Director grinned at his right hand man. “I’ll run it by the President.”

[][][][][][] 

Vin ignored the reporter who constantly brought up Larabee and explained how he tracked his father down.

“When Dr Bird and I ….” And then Tanner stopped.

“Some of you asked earlier who Dr Josh Bird is. In the Army he was known as Birdman. He flew a medical chopper, a bird, into the war zone, did triage and then flew his patients out. He is the youngest son of famed Dr Benjamin Bird in Baltimore. He did not follow his father’s tradition or his brothers’ tradition of going into private practice. And because of that his father disowned him. Cut him off from his own family. He did, however, follow family tradition because his great-great-grandfather was an emergency medical, combat physician during the Civil War. He rode in on horseback, under fire to aid fallen soldiers. Josh is now an on-call Emergency doctor for Denver General Hospital. He flies his own ‘bird’ around the state to aid those who can’t get to a hospital or a doctor. As for his Army career, as a combat physician, I would not be standing here if he had gone into private practice. And there are several hundred Army men, Marines and Special Forces that are alive today because of his flying expertise and his medical know-how. It was Dr. Joshua Alexander Bird who spotted the fake doctor here. He recognized the man from a Federal alert flyer that I brought home to the ranch.”

[][][][][][] 

Two nurses in two different Dr Bird offices rushed into exam rooms and told their bosses to come out immediately and see what was on television. Soon Doctors Robert and Russell Bird were standing in the same outer office watching and listening to Vin Tanner tell about their younger brother they thought was long dead.

“I can’t believe the old man would do such a thing,” Robert remarked staring beyond Tanner to the man he knew was his younger brother.

“Remember the man in the wheelchair at Mom’s funeral who stayed in the back. He talked as though he knew her personally. Said he called her every Wednesday no matter where he was in the world. I have to get that tape out. Bobby, we have to contact him.”

Dr Robert’s nurse jumped and yelped, “That’s him! Standing next to that nurse. That was the Army Captain your father had an argument with at the funeral. Benjamin would not allow him in the church. But someone outside was resourceful because he came back in wrapped up in a wheelchair and no one stopped him.”

“I can’t believe father refused to allow Josh to attend his own mother’s funeral …just because he didn’t want to go into private practice?” Russell growled.

[][][][][][] 

In a board room at a major Baltimore hospital, a meeting was in progress when the television suddenly came on as Agent Tanner was explaining who ‘Birdman’ was. 

One man at the head of the table fumed. “Turn that damn thing off!”

“I think not,” the hospital administrator said as one camera zeroed in on Josh and Samantha.

They watched as Josh motioned to two men who came to stand next to the nurse as Josh walked up to the microphones. He didn’t speak but he acknowledged that he was the man Tanner was talking about. As they listened, the Board of Directors of the hospital was astonished at the works of Dr Josh Bird and what he had done.

One man turned angrily to Benjamin saying, “You cut this man off from your life and his family just because he wouldn’t go into private practice? I know this young man. Have had dinner with him. He is a good surgeon and a great caring person. Several patients in this hospital talk about Birdman. They are alive because of him. You need to retire Benjamin Bird! You are not the man who built this hospital. You died long ago, bitter because one son of three didn’t do as you ordered him to.”

Two women came into the room with trays of coffee and donuts setting them on a buffet opposite the television. One looked up and barked, “its Joshua! Dr Bennett. Remember that pileup on the freeway two years ago when you were called to help. Birdman came. Flew in by Army helicopter. Did triage and surgery right there.”

[][][][][][]

Russell Bird left the newscast and walked into his office locking the door behind him. Sitting at his desk, he looked around and knew what he had to do. First, he called his wife asking her if she was watching television and waited while she turned it on.

“My gosh! Is that Josh?” Mildred Bird exclaimed.

They talked for thirty minutes about selling his practice, their house and moving to their house in Aspen, Colorado. His wife was all for the idea and would check with some realtors yet today

Then Russell called his son who he knew was interviewing today for a summer job.

_“I’m striking out on the job hunt, Dad.”_

“Good. Because I’m selling my practice and we are selling the house …we’re moving to Aspen. Your Mom is calling some realtors this afternoon.”

_“To our house in Aspen? For real? Never coming back here?”_

“You okay with that?”

_“I am! Yes. I’ll head home and help Mom. But ... are you okay with this?”_

“I am okay for the first time in twenty years.”

Russell Bird looked around his office and then grabbed his rolodex, paging through to the man who had been calling him yearly about his practice. If things went the way he hoped, Doctor Todd Bentley would soon have an office here.

[][][][][][][] 

A small, petite woman pushed her way to the front of the line of reporters and cameramen. “Joshua!”

“Mrs. Hancock?” Birdman exclaimed, surprised to see a local reporter here.

“I’m a national correspondent now. I was so angry at your father when he punched you in the chest at the funeral. You were incredible in your uniform. The mini eulogy you gave … from the wheelchair in the back, really touched me. Others too. You knew her better than any other family member. I am heartened today to hear that you followed in your great-great-grandfather’s footsteps. I researched him for her. There are more books about him in the Library of Congress. You need to check them out.”

 


	9. Ashes to Ashes

As Josh continued to explain who he was and what he did, Vin studied the extensive flower gardens. He’d noticed them when he sat outside with his father. An ugly thought raced through his mind as he remembered a statement made by one of his captors ... _the best ash for gardens are cremated remains._

Stepping back, he motioned to Sammy Jo, Jackson, Spider and Torpedo.

“Who takes care of all those flower gardens?” Vin asked the group.

“Miss Rose has some kind of mulch and ash she uses. And that one orderly follows her instructions on how to spread it around,” Samantha offered.

“Do you know where the incinerator is?” Vin asked quietly.

“It’s around back, Sarge,” Spider replied. “That orderly you decked has an electronic key for it.”

“There has to be a way in from inside. Anyone know?” Vin pushed. When no one did, Vin looked around for Whitehorse.

“BIRDMAN! Where’s Whitehorse?” Tanner shouted.

“Lounge, he’s ….” Birdman began as he watched his friend take off on a dead run.

Turning to Colonel Chamberlain, Josh stepped away from the microphones. “He’s been watching something outside.”

Chamberlain walked over to Miss Jones and the three former Rangers. Before he could say a word, Tanner was back.

Vin looked around for his father and then called him over. “Dad. I need you to stay with Sam. Any calls that come in … you take them. Any corporate bigwigs call. Stall,” Vin ordered as he walked them to the door of the Break Room.

Quietly he told her to start putting things together because she was going home with him.

Samantha’s eyebrows shot up and she looked at him as he crooked his little finger.

 _When we grow up we’ll get married._ The remembered promise flashed through her mind like a wildfire.

“You sure,” she questioned as her finger locked with his.

“Never been more sure of anything in my life,” the ATF agent replied with a smile.

Once she was inside and the door closed, Tanner turned his attention to his former Rangers.

“Jackson. Where is that orderly I decked?” Tanner questioned.

“Follow me.”

Keeping pace with his former sniper, Colonel Chamberlain asked what was happening.

“Torpedo! Where is the dining room here?” Vin suddenly asked ignoring the Colonel’s question.

“We’re walking right past it,” Torpedo answered. “It isn’t very big. We eat in shifts.”

The group stopped at a set of double doors. The former Ranger walked through first and held the door for the others.

On all four walls were pictures of veterans of varying services.

“When you first arrive, they take your picture,” Torpedo responded. “All these guys have moved on.”

“Moved on where?” Chamberlain questioned recognizing several.

“Miss Rose would know. She handles all the transfers,” Torpedo answered.

“You know someone here, Colonel?” Tanner asked watching odd emotions cross the man’s face.

Walking to the closest wall, Chamberlain responded tightly. “This man is my brother-in-law. We would definitely know if he’s been moved elsewhere.”

Vin stepped back into the hall, pulling his ranch phone as he walked.

_“Hey Boss man, what’s up?” Samuel Hutch asked._

“Sam. I need Margaret to find something here. And to electronically open the door to it,” Vin spoke quietly so only those near him heard.

_“Gearing into your GPS now. That is a sprawling place. Where do you need to go?”_

“They have an incinerator here … supposedly for garbage,” Vin ventured.

_“I can tell you right now, whatever is there, it is too big for just garbage. Go straight to the end of the hall you were standing in, and then turn left. Go through those doors and turn right immediately. It appears to be a breakaway door but it is a narrow hall that widens at the end.”_

“Are there alarms on the breakaway door?” Vin asked as the group turned left.

“ _There doesn’t appear to be_ ,” Sam replied his eyes going wide as he spotted what lay ahead. “ _Hold it! That narrow hall seems to be the back door in. The blue door is on a different side.”_

“Can we get through here?” Colonel Chamberlain asked moving up next to Tanner.

_“Who are you?” Samuel wanted to know._

Tanner answered before his former Colonel responded. “Sam, I have with me Colonel Chamberlain plus Jackson VanDyke, Spider and Torpedo.”

_“Crap. We’re going to have to build another bunk house.”_

“Samuel!” Vin barked.

_“Don’t know how to tell you this, Vin … in those rooms ahead of you are bodies. Several bodies. Only minimal heat source from two. The rest are dead. Margaret is pulling up the plans for this. I’ll have them in a minute.”_

Without turning, Tanner barked, “Spider! Get Birdman and lead him down here. Tell him to come alone. Torpedo, go with him and get that smirky orderly down here.”

“Falcon. What did you see outside that set you to investigate this?” Chamberlain asked his former sniper.

“Remember when I was captured?” Tanner asked quietly.

“I definitely do, yes.”

“The main tormentor pulled me to my knees one day. He pointed to the magnificent flower gardens. He said I was one of the lucky ones. The other captors were burned alive and the ashes were fed to the gardens.”

_“Vin,” Jerry spoke quietly hearing for the first time what his Sergeant had gone through._

“Jerry,” Vin answered as Josh Bird and the escorted orderly arrived.

_“There are five other Stars and Stripes Veterans Homes. All owned by the same corporation. Offices are based in Chicago. The states are Pennsylvania, Indiana, Georgia, Idaho and Missouri. Every single one is the same.”_

“Okay. Hold that thought. Josh, straight ahead is a room full of dead bodies. Two are still alive. We need the State Coroner and his Forensics team.”

Birdman jogged down the hall and slowly pushed the first door open. A quick glance told him these men had been dead for several days. What he saw turned his stomach. Veterans stripped of their clothes. Faces gaunt, ribs, bones showing from starvation. Checking out the other two rooms, Josh spun around and raced back up the hall. Birdman grabbed the orderly’s neck and slammed him up against the wall.

“I’M GOING TO SEE THAT YOU GET THE DEATH PENATLY FOR THIS! HOW MANY HAVE YOU KILLED OVER THE YEARS? HOW MANY!?” Dr Bird roared into the man’s face.

“Josh.” Vin spoke quietly coming up next to his friend.

“McNamara is there! Just inside the door,” Josh gushed as he let go of the orderly, who collapsed to the floor.

“Colonel McNamara?” Chamberlain asked as he walked down to the door that was still open. Jonah Chamberlain stared at his brother-in-law. He knew that orderly was going to fry.

Vin watched the Colonel grab for the wall. “Help him!” Tanner ordered to the Colonel’s two Army men.

The orderly who had been Dr Herman’s right hand man was now terrified. His sassy, belligerent attitude had vanished.

“Jerry! Where is the blue door?”

_“When you entered this hall there was a window on your right. It appears to be a slider. Go through there and it will take you to the blue door. Margaret is working on the computer lock.”_

Vin started for the door and then stopped. _Dad?_

_I am looking at a flyer in the office here… for Lt. Rory Calhoun. He was here a few months ago. Came to visit a close friend. Don’t remember him leaving._

Tanner spun around and jogged down to the death rooms. Looking in the first he scanned the faces. Then he checked the next room and then third. In the third, he found Lt. Rory Calhoun. Dried blood on his shirt. Bruises on his face. A tourniquet tight around his neck.

The group in the hall heard loud cussing in several languages. And then Tanner shouted. “BRING THAT ASSHOLE DOWN HERE!”

 The two Army men picked up the orderly and walked him down to Tanner.

Tanner grabbed the orderly and pushed him to his knees. Pointing to Calhoun, Vin growled, “This man was a visitor! He has a wife and four kids. Why?”

“He… he recognized Dr. Herman. Was telling everyone he wasn’t a real doctor. We… we darted him …and Herman …Herman took him.”

It was several seconds before anyone spoke.

“Let’s try out the incinerator,” Josh Bird said as he motioned the two Army men to pick up the man.

Following Jerry’s directions the group was quickly standing in front of the blue door.

_“Door is unlocked. Took Margaret a bit to run through the codes. Vin… these doors open directly in front of this incinerator. But that isn’t what it is. It is huge. The same as a crematorium would have.”_

“I am disconnecting, but standby. I am going to need a direct secure line to the President.” Vin remarked quietly.

-=-=-=-

Vin Tanner, Colonel Chamberlain, Josh Bird, the two Army officers and Vin’s former Rangers stared at a very nervous orderly.

Chamberlain nodded to his officers but before anyone could move Commander Tanner’s stern voice filled the hallway.

“Vin, put your badge on. You are needed up front. Dr Bird. Coroner is coming in. Spider … Torpedo, your help is needed in the Commons. I’ll assist the Colonel.” Michael Tanner said in a tight controlled voice.

_Dad?_

_You have a career and a darling future wife. It’s best that military people do this._

“Josh.” Vin said pulling out his badge. Slowly he pulled out the lanyard that was encased in the leather covering. Putting the lanyard around his neck he adjusted the badge so it was visible.

“You’re….you’re a Federal agent?” The orderly moaned just beginning to realize something big was coming down.

“Come on Birdman…”

Josh’s eyes moved between Colonel Chamberlain and Commander Tanner.

Vin offered this explanation. “This is a military home. These are military men.”

-=-=--=

Josh and Vin stopped on the other side of the glass sliding door.

“They’re going to fry him, right?” Josh questioned quietly.

“They are,” Vin answered. “Because he is the man who made the decisions on who to kill off.”

“SARGE!” Spider yelped. “There’s a list here. Torpedo and me are on it. We’re listed as troublemakers.”

Vin walked up to the backside of the door they had come through earlier. He read the list of six names and stared at the flame under the names.

“See this flame at the bottom. This means that these men …including the two of you … were next to be cremated” Vin said tightly.

Torpedo, a man in his early forties, stared at the list. “Those pictures in the dining room …they’re all dead, aren’t they?”

“Yes, my friend. They are,” Vin replied solemnly.

“You two go ahead, I need to call the President,” Vin said as he pulled his phone out once again.

The conversation to President Bush was short. Vin explained what they found and what they had obviously been doing for years. The military was holding Caroline Rose and were awaiting a warrant to go through her house. Colonel Chamberlain, as yet, hadn’t decided what agency should be in charge.

-=-=-=-=-

Vin and Josh and the two former Rangers stepped through the double doors marked “PRIVATE – AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY,” and stopped.

“I have a feeling Texas boy,” Josh rasped, “that you are the man in charge.”

“Aw hell! We have to stop visiting people Joshua,” Vin moaned. Seconds later he let out a loud whistle.

California State Police, Sacramento Police, FBI … everyone came to a stop. Before anyone could say a word, Samantha Jones stepped out of an office with a wireless phone.

“Vin! It’s the White House! For you!” Sam called loudly.

“Joshua! We really have to start staying home!” Tanner barked as he walked up to Sammy Jo.

It was so quiet; you could hear a pin drop as Federal Agent Vin Tanner answered the phone. “Mr. President.”

_“Your previous call brought up alerts on several fronts. We have contacted the State Police in the five other states. Those Stars and Stripes Veterans Homes will shortly be raided. This includes their corporate offices in Chicago. The Treasury Department is already starting an investigation and an audit. Falcon …YOU are the one that discovered this atrocity. You know firsthand what the others are going to find. I want you to handle this. Please set up a command post with monitors, so these other states can communicate with you.”_

“Since no family has ever been notified that they have been moved, it appears they may be embezzling military retirement benefits,” Vin stated. “I’ll turn that over to the FBI who are already here.”

“ _Frankly Vin,” President Bush continued, “I want the world to know that not all Texans are cowboys or_ hicks _.”_

Those watching Tanner’s face knew the President was asking him to take over the situation. You don’t say no to the U.S. President.

 “Mr. President … I’m sure there are qualified people here who….” Vin began.

_“Falcon! I want someone I trust. Someone I know can’t be bought off and have this swept under the carpet. You are that man. Use your father’s talents. He was an exceptional Naval officer.”_

-=-=-=-

Two FBI men on the fringe of the State Police whispered, “What do you bet the President is telling him he is in charge of this?”

“That is a bet I wouldn’t want to take. But I have to tell you. I’ve heard tales about Sergeant Vin Tanner. He runs a very tight ship.”

-=-=-=-

“Yes, sir, Mr. President. I will take charge of this horror house. Yes sir, I’ll keep you posted,” Vin declared as he handed the phone back to Sammy Jo.

Vin let out a loud breath. Looking around he asked, “What county are we in?”

A State Police Sergeant spoke first. “This place is in a no man’s land. It isn’t in any county. They built this on a strip of land that hadn’t been incorporated and still hasn’t.”

“What about the street out there?” Vin asked.

A young man from Sacramento PD stepped forward saying, “We handle traffic along that road for a couple of miles, and then the State Police take over.”

“Okay, for starters,” Vin began, “We need all the press and news hounds off the property. We need the land surrounding this building freed up for medical helios to land as well as vehicles from the Coroner’s office.”

Vin glanced at the big wall clock and asked Samantha when lunch was served.

“They should be setting up in the dining room in about an hour,” Samantha responded.

“Could we change that to a buffet in the Common area? I’d like to use the dining room as a command center?” Vin wanted to know.

Sammy Jo stared at the man she’d loved since grade school. “We have a new Frenchman as head chef and he …” She began.

“French?” Tanner said with a lopsided grin. “I’ll talk to him,” Vin responded as he watched three SPD officers inform the press corps they needed to be off the property. Then he saw Josh’s friend hovering just inside the doors.

“Mrs. Hancock!” Vin barked, “That includes you also.”

She made a noise that proper older women shouldn’t make but she packed up her gear and left.

-=-=-=-

Larabee was startled awake by a hand moving down his hip. He bolted upward only to be yanked back by the cuffs that held him down.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Roger Montana purred as his hands stroked Larabee’s cock. “Today, you’ll be wearing a cock ring so you are hard… stiff and erect! Plus a new toy arrived this morning. Overnight express from California. It holds your mouth wide open….so cocks can slide right in and eject straight into your stomach. We are going to have fun with you today. Got five wranglers just itching to use you.”

“Hey Rog!” Roy called up the stairs.

“You’ll never guess what was just delivered. One of Larabee’s own team members left this on his doorstep,” Roy ventured jogging up the stairs.

“Don’t worry, they checked out everything and disabled the cameras before picking it up.”

Chris Larabee stared at the black leather bondage helmet he’d forced Buck to wear.

“Well Chris Larabee, thanks for this. Keeps us from having to buy one. We have some newbies on the mountain. This will keep them from knowing who you are.”

-=-=-=-=-

“Samantha. Does Miss Rose have a private room or office she uses that no one is allowed in?” Vin asked.

“She does, yes! Carries the key with her all the time,” Sam answered.

“Does she keep a duplicate here? Have you ever been in this room?”

“Dr Herman and Caroline and the only ones allowed in. I think I know where she keeps the spare key, do you want me to find it?” Sammy inquired.

“Yes, darlin’ I do.”

_DAD! I need to you and Chamberlain up front. I think I have found their war room._

“Agent Tanner, could you tell us what is going on here?” Sergeant Biezinski asked looking around.

Vin motioned them into a circle and quietly told them what he and Dr. Bird had found. Veterans starved to death waiting to be cremated. Others cremated alive, and the ashes of all are around the flower beds.

One of the State Police officers burst out laughing. “That is the most ludicrous lie I have ever heard. This is a well run operation. There are several more throughout the country.”

“Well, Mr. Police Officer!” Colonel Chamberlain growled. “I suggest to come with us. Perhaps you can ID some of the dead.”

“Hell, why not,” the man chuckled as he followed the Colonel and another Army man.

-=-=-=-

“Vin…. I have the key,” Samantha said coming up to him. “You have to enter through her office.”

“This is her office,” Vin asked pointing to the door behind Sammy Jo. “Is it unlocked?”

“Yes. It is always unlocked… in case we need residents’ files,” Samantha answered. A sly smile spread across her face as Vin’s warm hand crossed her palm extracting the key.

Turning to the officers of various agencies, Vin spoke quietly. “I need the ranking man of the FBI… the State Police … and SPD to come with me into this room.”

“Vin. You haven’t spoken to the French chef yet. He will be setting up in the dining room soon,” Samantha said quietly.

Tanner let out a sigh. “Right. Gentlemen, follow me.”

-=-=-=-


	10. Body Parts

 

“NEWBIES?!” Beauregard raged, grabbing the two men as they jogged down the stairs. He roughly pushed them in the first floor bedroom.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? This man is not available to anyone on this ranch except a core group! You want everyone arrested, is that it? Want to see Vin and Matthew and me in jail so you can play house with this man? Not going to happen! Pack up! You two are moving back into the bunk house.”

“You said he’d be available for us,” Roger lamented.

“You two, Samuel, Jersey …Whitehorse..maybe two others. NOT the whole damn ranch! All you need is one drunk in Four Corners talking about fucking a blond prisoner and every Federal agent in the state would be here with dogs,” Beau blasted angrily.

“Now, I have to find another place to hide him thanks to you two assholes,” Beau rasped. “He would be discovered here in the winter anyway, with a steady track from the house to the woods. Right now… take that tent down and move back into the bunkhouse.”

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Larabee tried several times to work himself out of the cuffs that held him, but after an hour he finally gave up. He looked out the barred window and realized the sun was setting. He hadn’t heard a sound since that big blond dude grabbed the two bearded men.

=-=-=-=-=-=-

“Jersey,” Beau remarked. “This is your storage shed. It’s not big enough for Larabee.”

“Walk around the side, Beauregard. It is a lot bigger than it looks. Plus it has an older solar panel on the roof.”

“Holy crap! There are windows back here. Let’s have a look.”

Inside the first door, Beau looked at the plastic containers stacked against one wall. “What the heck is all this?”

“Remember that party store that was going out of business? I bought a boat load of stuff. Paper plates, napkins, plastic wear for birthdays, anniversaries, all the holidays. Cook said he wanted something to remind the veterans that this could be like home. Plus, some wives come out now and then.”

Beau watched Jersey pull down a small piece of metal that appeared attached to the wall. Then he turned it clockwise. The Russian slowly pulled the panel to the right. Beau Gainsfield was stunned to see what laid before him.

Jersey chuckled. “I’ve been using the front for a whole year and just discovered this last night. On your left is a small stove. I figure we can use those compressed logs that Vin likes. Wood sends sparks and could cause a fire. Built in dresser down here. Built in bunk over there. And if you look at that bunk … it is big enough for two. Over by the window … a built in chest. I already looked inside. It has four down comforters and two pillows.”

Beau moved to his left near the built in chest and discovered a small bathroom.

“Chemical toilet. Mini sink. Shower! Wow. Note on the wall says FIVE MINUTE showers. Five minutes is underlined. Probably what the solar panels are for.”

“And over here, Beauregard …” Jersey said quietly, motioning to a dark area.

Beau stepped in and a light automatically came on. “Where’s the electricity coming from?”

“Got no idea. But … bench on this side. Cuffs on the wall over there. Some drawers I didn’t have time to look at.”

Beau walked over to the six handles he saw in the wall. Pulling one open he gasped and then starting laughing. “Dildos in this one. Some still in plastic wrappers. Cuffs and … a collar! Hell, we don’t even have to buy Larabee one, it’s here waiting for him.”

“Let’s look around a bit more. There has to be another entrance here,” Beau suggested as he glanced around the dark room. “I don’t want whoever built this to come sneaking in on our prisoner or us.”

“You await here, Georgia boy. I’ll look around outside.”

Beau continued to open drawers and pull levers as Jersey went outside to find another entrance.

“Whoever’s been using this place has been having some pretty hot sex here,” Beau rasped, looking at a variety of sex toys, gags, hoods, and cock rings. Many still in their wrappers.

Beau spun around as he heard knocking on a far wall. “Jersey?”

Jogging back into the cabin, Jersey informed his friend that there was a padlock on a door out back.

“Okay. I’ll take the ATV to the barn and get the tools to cut that off. I’ll put one of our new black code locks on that door. Hopefully that is the only other entrance. We’ll move him tonight,” Beau explained.

“I’ll dart him again. Wrap him in that rug you saved and carry him onto the porch and off your steps to this place. “

Walking back into the main room, Beau looked at the door.  “Can it be locked so he can’t get out?”

“I’ll go out,” the Russian said. “You try to open it.”

Five minutes later, the Georgian stepped out with sweat on his face.

“Okay. Lets get Samuel,” Beau said quietly. “I want two cameras in this room and one in the other. Soon as dinner is over we’ll move him. He is still naked and cuffed to the bed in the Hermit’s house. Don’t want him there too long.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin Tanner stared at the French chef. A young man in his early thirties that Vin and four other Texas Troopers had arrested in a sting operation. The man looked shocked to see him.

“They had culinary classes there?” Vin asked quietly.

“Oui.” Answered the stunned man.

Tanner smiled. He reverted to French and told the man what he needed and why.

Tory stared at the former State Trooper. Shocked by what he was hearing. Finding his voice, he answered quietly, “Not a problem, sir. I’ll take care of it.”

“VIN!” Jackson barked coming into the dining room. “Some guy from Idaho wants to talk to you.”

“Dutchman … need all these pictures taken down and stored in a room.”

“Okay.”

“Then I need to know if you have two or three computer monitors that I can put in here. Need those in here ASAP!”

“On it , Sarge.”

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Chris Larabee’s whole body hurt. He felt like he’d been packed in a pretzel can. Stretching, his hand hit something above his head. The blond was instantly awake. Slowly rolling onto his side, Chris found he was in a completely different place.

Sitting up he looked around. He was still naked but the cuffs were not in sight and thankfully, there was no collar waiting for him. Standing, he investigated the room. He opened every drawer of the built in dresser. He found two sets of his underwear in one drawer; plus his jeans in another drawer. Turning, he discovered his moccasins sitting neatly at the end of the bunk. Upon further investigation, he discovered the chest with the down comforters, and the tiny bathroom which he used.

Standing in the doorway of the bathroom, Larabee’s eyes scanned every wall. He saw no door. No entry. No way to escape. It was then he noticed the dark patch on the opposite wall.

It took Chris Larabee several seconds to walk across the room and touch the black wood. He almost fell when he discovered nothing was there. As he staggered into the room, lights automatically came. Much to his shock, there were images of him, naked, plastered on one wall.

Larabee gawked at the images… one, he was kneeling on a bench his head down, his mouth on a hard rock cock, his ass ripe and waiting. Another he was eagle spread against a wall. His balls full, a cock ring at the base of his penis not allowing it to fill. The one he feared, he stared at the longest. A black leather collar was around his neck. Rings on each side. Leashes attached to the rings. A bondage mouth gag, holding his mouth wipe open for anyone to come and empty their semen directly into his throat.

_“Good evening, Agent Larabee,” a rough voice laughed. “Former Agent Larabee. You’ve been dismissed. Fired. There is a warrant out for your arrest. They won’t find you, however. You are tucked away on my retreat in a place no one would think of looking. Close to an international airport. To be used as the whore that you are.”_

Chris dropped to his knees. His worst nightmare was about to come true.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

In Vin Tanner’s closed study, at his Four Corners ranch, Samuel, Jerry, Jersey and Matthew stared at Beau Gainsfield.

“Didn’t you lay it on a bit thick there, Beau?” Jersey questioned.

“My Russian friend, I want him to know what is coming. His worst nightmare. We’ll leave him for three or four days. Let him get relaxed. Leave his meals on the top of that pull down table next to the stove. Once he discovers that book drawer, his nose will be in it.”

“This place sure is better than the Hermit’s house,” Matthew put in.

Samuel looked around. “Is there a way we can just serve him breakfast and dinner? Don’t want too many trips out there every day.”

Jersey held his hand up and then he dashed for the kitchen. Walking back into the room he had what looked like a small thermo container.

“Found this at Wal-Mart. Canadian flag. That should confuse him. One compartment for cold, one not. Fruit or salad in cold side. Packaged snacks in the other.”

Beau looked at the monitor they were watching. He watched Larabee’s hand go to his neck.

 “THAT! Is what the man fears most. A collar around his neck. Means he is a slave. For a control freak like him … a Dom …. That means doom. That is his worst nightmare!”

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Spotting Joshua, Vin put his right hand up to his ear as though he was talking on a phone.

“Josh! Did we bring any earplug phones?”

“Got five in the bird. You need them?”

“Activate all of them. One for me….the Colonel….the Commander. Also one for you. And, I want Sammy Jo to wear one for security. With all the people going in and out of here, don’t want to lose her.”

“Be back in a minute,” Josh answered taking off for the front doors.

“Agent Tanner,” a man said walking into the dining room. “We have liberated three large computers from people who don’t need them.”

Vin grinned at the man. _Liberated. A military term for stealing._

“Put them on those two buffets … are they wireless? Let’s get them plugged in.”

“Vin!” Josh rushed, coming back into the dining room. “Gave one to the Colonel and one to your dad. Explained to Samantha why she was wearing one.”

“She okay with that?” Vin asked as he pushed back his hair to loop the phone on his right ear.

“She definitely is! I also talked with Sister Dominica. We have another NASA computer available for our use … her name is Lill.”

Vin gave his friend a weird look. “Lill?”

“Evidently the White House called her. Gave her a synopsis of what was happening. Cory didn’t want Maggie to get overloaded. All the images …names at Caroline Rose’s house are being downloaded to Lill who will be matching them to the Department of Defense. When you get into the War Room here, all those images will go to Lill also.”

“Okay, Maggie! Get me online to the other Stars and Stripes Veterans homes in Idaho, Missouri, Indiana, Pennsylvania and Georgia.”

“Vin!” Commander Tanner called coming into the room. “Those two orderlies we locked up don’t belong back here. They work with Samantha. One of them is deaf. Dutchman said...”

“Bring them up here,” Vin cut in.

-=-=-=-

Vin had been sitting in a corner of the dining room for forty minutes listening and talking to the two young men. Behind Vin, officers, Army men and others watched the young man ‘speak’ to Tanner as tears flowed down his face.

Suddenly,  the conversation stopped. Vin reached out and hugged the young man as he now visibly sobbed in the arms of the man he could finally communicate with.

Without turning, Vin called, “Samantha!”

Sam hurried to his side, touching his shoulder and reaching out to the young man who grabbed for her hand.

 “Sam,” Vin started as he signed, “I want you to take them to the Break Room. Get them some coffee … let them relax.”

“Vin. I’ve never… I had no clue…” Samantha started.

Tanner rose quickly, embracing her in front of everyone. Not caring what anyone thought. Fingers wiped tears from her face.

“I know. You were hired to care for the residents. Miss Rose and Dr Herman were the ones who were destroying human lives. Show …Randall,” Vin rasped, pointing to the deaf man, “how you make spit balls.”

Sammy mouth opened and closed. She saw the love, and the tiredness in Vin’s eyes.

Randall stood up slowly, signing as he stood.

Vin smiled and told him, ‘yes, he and Samantha were together … since the fourth grade.’

Vin waited until the three left the room before explaining what he’d been told.

“I’m going to give you three names. FBI.. officers… Do you know them? The deaf boy is Randall Greene … with an e. His friend is Robert Angelo. The best friend of Randall’s was Russell Brownee.”

Sgt. Biezinski pulled out a small tablet and came up with the answer instantly. “Missing since last year. They were all going for job interviews and never returned.”

“You are right. Randall Greene is the deaf boy. The other is Angelo. Russell is … was Randall’s best friend. They came here together for jobs. They were given a tour and they liked what they saw. But, Russell picked up on some things he didn’t like and tried to leave. The other two were forced to watch him … being burned alive. They were told if they tried to leave, they would also die.”

“Gees Louise….” Muttered an FBI man.

“Who knows someone named Ruggles?” Vin asked.

FBI agent Turner spoke up. “Black market anything. Latest we’ve heard he’s involved with international organ smuggling.”

“He’s due here tomorrow. Randall said he’d only been beyond those NO ADMITTANCE doors once. He had to help carry some refrigerated boxes to another part of the building. When Dr Herman opened the door, he saw a huge room. It looked surgery was going on. He stared at the floor immediately when he heard Herman’s name.”

Vin pulled his phone out and tapped in some numbers.

“This is Agent Vin Tanner. I need to be routed to ATF headquarters in Sacramento. “

_“They are on standby for you, Mr Tanner. Hold on.”_

_“Special Agent Bosley. What do you need?”_

“I need one cadaver dog, and a bomb dog. And I need them now!”

_“We will be airborne in three minutes.”_

“I also need your mobile tech unit with an encrypted line.”

_“A fire engine ran into that the other day. I’m afraid that is not available. However, one of the choppers coming has tech available. And, congratulations on your new job.”_

“What new job?” Tanner questioned sharply.

_“You haven’t been told?”_

“Been a bit busy here. “

_“Orin Travis has been forced to retire because he has not complied with the change in the ATF that was directed last year. You have been appointed to fill his position … and the new ATF boss knows that you will train those yahoos in Denver into lean mean fighting machines.”_

“Oh shit!”

_“I’ll see you in a few.”_

Vin spouted off in six different languages. Then once again punched in numbers on his phone.

“Maggie. Patch me through to Jack Maloney’s private cell number.”

_“Maloney.”_

“HEY! Maloney, baloney! What’s this about a new job? Couldn’t you have waited until I got home.”

_“Who told you?” Jack Maloney asked with a smile that Vin couldn’t see._

“Never mind who told me. Do I get a chance to refuse?”

_“No. Travis has dragged his feet for a year. The whole system has changed. We have divisions of… demolition, snipers, computer forensic analysts, profilers, etc. You can pull from whatever division you need. However many you need. I want a lean mean machine who is also as tender as a bunny rabbit. That is you.”_

“For what is happening here … I’m going to need a month off to recoup.”

_“Not a problem, Vin.”_

Tanner turned his attention to the computers as they all heard the sound of helicopters landing.

“Gentleman… we have just made another discovery here. I will be back in a few minutes to talk with all of you.”

-=-=-=-

Larabee had fallen asleep reading a First Edition Zane Grey western novel. The light above his bunk was still on when Beau Gainsfield touched his shoulder.

Chris jerked awake and stared at the tall blonde dude dressed in black leather.

“Get up!” Beau ordered sharply. “You’ve got some body parts I definitely want to enjoy.”

-=-=-=-

“Special Agent Bosley.  This is Agent Faver and his dog, Farley.”

“Cadaver dog?” Vin asked.

“Yes.”

Vin Tanner lead the two men down to the area near the blue door. He explained in detail what was behind the blue door and how it was used. He then explained about the dead bodies that had already been found.

“We have just now learned there is yet another area of this place where they are taking body parts and organs from veterans. That is why we need the dog. Some of these missing men may be alive, some may not be.”

“What do you need the bomb dog for?” Bosley asked.

“Because I have noticed some things here,” Vin explained quietly. “I believe this place may be pre-programmed to blow. Explode or implode.”

Vin watched the interaction between the two agents. It was the K9 agent who spoke.

“As we were landing, our demolition guys noticed some odd things on the outside. They think the place should be evacuated.”

“Okay. Let’s hope we can get everyone out before that happens.”

-=-=-=-

Vin walked back toward the dining room, then diverted into the kitchen.

“Tory.” Vin said softly, knowing the man was on edge.

The chef jerked like he’d been stabbed.

Vin shook his head. Speaking in French, he told the chef he wasn’t going to tell anyone where he got his culinary degree. And if he needed a future reference Vin would be glad to give him one. But what Vin needed right now was something sweet. Donuts, eclairs… sugar.

Tanner sat on a stool in the kitchen and watched people work. He was on his second glass of orange juice and third chocolate éclair when his father found him.

“The dog found some interesting things,” the Commander reported looking around.  “Josh was ordered up three MASH units from San Diego.”

Vin’s eyes suddenly noticed something on the ceiling. Tory picked up on it though the Commander did not.

_Do you know where it goes. Vin asked looking directly at Tory._

_No. I’ve followed several. They disappear into corners._

_Is there a basement?_

_No. we’re near the cliffs. Bedrock. Solid here._

“Okay. I need to talk to the ATF agents outside. Then I need to sequester myself in front of those monitors.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

 


	11. Wired!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected dangerous discovery is found.

Beauregard quietly walked over to one of the drawers in the black room. He watched Chris Larabee lean against an opposite wall. Pulling out an open plain black collar, Beau asked, “Have you seen one of these before? Looks innocent.”

Chris swallowed. “Fingerprints open and close it.”

“You’re right. The problem here is … no one here opened it.”

Larabee stared at the man. _Hell, I’d have to wear that for life._

“Truthfully, this place of yours is on a much bigger ranch. No one who lives and works here even knew it was here until a week ago. We have no clue who built this little playroom. I’ve had our computer people do extensive research on this collar. It has a GPS inside. They discovered who originally programmed it and we have redesigned it. The man whose fingerprints opened it, unfortunately isn’t around anymore.”

“There is no way in hell you can make me wear that!” Chris growled.

“Well, actually there is,” Beau answered with a smile.

“I just had a long chat with Orin Travis. He is the one who asked Tanner to investigate the sexual assaults against you. He is also retiring because he failed to upgrade the teams. A directive he received from Washington last year. Travis has talked extensively with the District Attorney. No one is willing to take the witness stand against you. Because, quite frankly, they don’t want the media all over them and their families.”

“But…” Chris moaned. He hated the word ‘but.’

”Orin Travis knows where you are.”

“WHAT?” Chris yelped.

“The District Attorney only knows you are being held by ‘friends’ who know you would die if you were sent to jail. He has agreed to something Travis and I put together. You will be sentenced to house arrest for ten years. Instead of wearing an electronic anklet for ten years, you will wear this collar. Its tracking device will be monitored by my people. You will be allowed to spend Saturday and Sunday at your ranch. The rest of the time will be spent here. And, as would happen in jail you will have sex with other men. Some may be consensual, some may not.”

“The District Attorney will announce that you have accepted a plea bargain. This includes being housed in a private sector with two days a week visitation at an outside facility. Where visitation will be,  will not be announced. Your ranch driveway will have a gate put across it with an electronic lock. Any family member or team member will have to put in an application to see you on those weekends. Who they apply to has not been decided.”

Chris swallowed back bile. An electronic boot or anklet would not allow him to wear his boots or any real shoe. The collar, his worst nightmare, would give him free rein to work his ranch and ride Pony.

“If I agree to the collar … would I be allowed to ride my horse on those weekends?”

“Yes.”

“And how would you know I won’t take off on my horse?” Larabee questioned.

Beau smiled. “We have done some modifications to this collar. If you went beyond the trees where your son’s playhouse is or tried to go through the electronic gate … you’d be zapped. It would be enough to knock you off your horse.”

“You will also be monitored inside and outside the house. The District Attorney has insisted on this. I did not ask Vin, but I took the liberty of using his computer gurus . They have set up cameras inside and outside both the house and the barn.”

“VIN? Vin knows about this?” Chris blasted.

“Vin does not. It was the father he went to meet for the first time in Sacramento, that gave me the order to take you.” Beau explained quietly.

“Vin’s father? Vin was trying to match his DNA in some military bank.”

“It is why Vin is in Sacramento. I believe you know the man. Commander Mike Tanner,” Beau explained quietly, watching Larabee’s reaction.

“The Commander … of SEAL Team Five … is Vin’s father?” Chris moaned as he slid down the wall to the floor.

“You know him?” Beau answered hiding his smile.

“What if I don’t agree to wear the collar?”

“You will be turned over to Federal agents and taken to the closest Federal jail until your lawyer can put together a plea bargain. How long you last in that jail is the question. Two wardens have already refused to take you. Evidently, they don’t want your death on their hands.”

Larabee stared at the black collar. He’d read stories of how inmates brutally beat and killed federal agents sentenced to jail. It was horrifying, the things he’d read.

“Even at my ranch I won’t be alone, will I?” Chris asked tightly.

“The guard that will be there, will not be for you. He is there to take care of the ranch and the horses that are boarded there. Your former team members will not be allowed in on the weekends.”

Beau watched Larabee close his eyes and think. The man had a tough decision to make. Something Jersey had said yesterday is what prompted Beauregard to go and talk to Travis. What had happened after that conversation had really surprised him.

Pulling a folded piece of paper out of his sleeve, Beau offered it to Larabee.

“Took this message off your home phone. Sebastian has some young bucks he wants you to train. You would have to do it here. That monitor that is on the wall above the dresser. We can set up a video phone connection. You would have to explain that they would be locked in with you. Or, you can do it at the ranch. Either way. They are locked in with you.”

“A Dom wearing a collar,” Chris started, “isn’t a very good example.”

“I believe when Sebastian sees you on the video phone, he will rescind the offer.”

“Die in prison or wear a collar. Not much of a choice,” Chris lamented.

‘Wear a collar and be free on the weekends to swim in your pool. Ride your horse. Grill. Have you sister visit.” Beau responded quietly.

“Do it!” Chris growled, closing his eyes.

\--=-=-=-=-=-=-

Agent Vin Tanner stood outside the Stars and Stripes Veterans Home with two ATF bomb experts. He listened intently to the two men as he stared at the roof of the facility.

“You’re saying… those exposed wires could trigger whatever is in the attic?”

“Lightning … something from one of those helicopters…”

Vin touched his ear phone. “Colonel. We have two news choppers out here. Aren’t we still under a no fly zone for non military traffic?”

Colonel Chamberlain walked through the front door and looked up at the two news choppers. Pulling his phone, those around him heard him berate the supervisor in charge of the control tower. Threatened to close down the whole airport and ..shoot the helios out of the sky.

The two ATF agents looked wide-eyed at Vin. “Would he?” One of them asked.

“Oh yeah!” Tanner answered, holding in a smile.

Seconds later the choppers were gone.

“If you guys could get to the attic, would you be able to disconnect whatever is up here?” Vin wanted to know.

An old telephone ring sounded. Agent Fisher grabbed his phone and put it on speaker. “What have you found Angel?”

_“I’m in the Administrator’s office. We found the control panel for the destruction of this place. There is wiring in every single room. Before I try anything we would have to evacuate.”_

Vin took the phone saying, “We are still removing bodies from one area. Plus there are patients that cannot be removed yet. Is there any way you can tell how operational it really is? And… if you had access to a super computer would you be able to disengage this thing.”

_“A super computer?”  Came the shocked answer. “You mean one of those NASA supers that think for themselves?”_

“Yes.”

Silence followed Vin’s simple answer. Then Tanner said, “Maggie. Introduce yourself, and keep us posted.”

_“Vin. Lill’s going to do it. She knows more about these older systems than I do.”_

Looking at the two stunned agents, Vin smiled saying, “Let’s go find Randall. I believe he knows where the attic is. Any of the agents here know deaf sign language?”

“I do,” one of two with Vin answered.

“Good. Randall is a deaf. He’ll be glad to speak to someone besides me who can understand him. I need to get back into the conference of the other five Stars and Stripes.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin talked briefly with the men from Idaho. They had found several bodies stacked up and had not found any operating room. Though the plans were the same, it appeared to be a much smaller facility.

_“We had some trouble getting caskets,” Mr. Caulfield said. “But once we mentioned Colonel Chamberlain, they practically fell over themselves getting what we needed. We have had some ATF agents arrive. I believe you’d best ask your questions to them.”_

Vin grinned when he saw who the Idaho agents were. He’d met them as a bounty hunter.

“So, you two really are agents, eh?” Vin asked with a grin.

The two Idaho ATF agents stared back at him. It was only when Vin sharply cleared his throat that they came alive.

_“We’ve been in contact with Special Agent Bosley. He’s informed us what was found there. We have bomb dogs going through the place, plus are checking the attic. We do have a basement, though we cannot find an access to it.”_

“If the building is rigged to implode, they probably sealed the basement. We have found the motherboard for that in the Administrator’s office. Get your computer agents in there right now! What else have you found?”

_“It was pretty harrowing but we got into the incinerator room and got the fire machine completely turned off. Just got a text, that the surgery room is empty.”_

“Put the other man on.”

_“Before you ask, Agent Tanner. Like you, I came here this morning to see my father. When I couldn’t find him, I called for backup. State Police have taken over. And now the ATF have arrived. We found my father in one of those padded rooms. Thankfully, he’d only been there a couple of days.”_

“That’s why I’m here. To meet my father. What you need to do now, is find places that can take the veterans who are there. Hotels. Shelters. You need to evacuate. The sooner the better. Do not let the news media in. It will take months to go through all the personal effects that were saved.

“Also they have a war room. Everything that is in there needs to be photographed. It lists everyone they have killed; plus the money they are embezzling from each man. Even though they have been killed …they are still collecting that person’s military benefits. The war room is in the office near the front doors.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Chris Larabee stood in front of the small monitor wearing a tee shirt, black jeans and that collar.

_“It saddens me Christopher, that you have used your talents to take men in the manner in which I saw on the news. I knew you had a hunger. I did not realize how strong it was until Beauregard explained your situation.”_

“You know the blond dude?” Chris asked, surprised at this revelation.

_“I do. But what you need to know is… Vin Tanner is a master equal to me.”_

Chris’ mouth opened but no sound came out. The former team leader watched the screen go blank. Then he stared wide-eyed at the image that came up. Vin Tanner, his hair in a pony tail, wearing black leather. But it was the Native American symbol on Vin’s shoulder that he stared at. It meant he was a Master of men.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin smiled as he talked to the man in Missouri. He was a former Marine Master Sergeant. He was very much in control of things. Jeffrey Cotton was the lead detective of Homicide in the town of Blue Springs, Missouri. He had called his paramedics and doctors to assist in what they had found in the padded rooms. They unfortunately, had lost someone in the furnace before they discovered the red and green buttons were opposites.

Detective Cotton listened intently as Vin explained about the explosives. And knew the man would handle it efficiently.

_“We’ve had to threaten local news stations to keep them away. My Chief’s father-in-law has clout for lifting their broadcasting licenses. That was my last resort and the only thing that worked. We have discovered the cottage near the entrance. It was where their War Room was. We have ATF and Police photographers getting films on everything.”_

_“God, Tanner. It’s going to take months to get information to families.”_

“And even longer for the Defense Department to stop the checks that the designers of these places have made millions off of. Keep up the good work. I’ll let President Bush know you have everything under control.”

_“How the hell did you get tapped for this?”_

“Because,” Vin started, letting out a breathe, “My elite sniper squad … answered only to the President.”

-=-=-=-=-

Vin sat back on his stool as he accepted a beer from Tory.

“I sure am glad Georgia, Indiana and Pennsylvania have things under control. One call to ATF in Washington and everything was taken care of. Just hope this place doesn’t explode before we can get those men out of that organ ward.”

Tory moved to a chair next to Vin.

“It’s unbelievable they have gotten away with this for so long. Now I am wondering if the chef I replaced really left, or is he ash around those flowers.”

“We’ll never know. Unless he is listed in the War Room. How are you doing packing up the kitchen?”

“We’re almost done. Those ladies have worked here for over five years. They have no jobs to go to,” Tory replied as he pulled out a slip of paper.

“Got this call a bit ago. Some small hotel in Denver needs a pastry chef. You know anything about it?”

Vin grinned. “It is a small corporate hotel near the business center of Denver. Their pastry chef decided Denver was too tame. He took a job back in New York. I recommended you. Told them about the eclairs I devoured here. Hopefully, you made them.”

Tory laughed. “I did, actually, but I’m not really a pastry chef.”

Taking notes from his jacket pocket, Vin handed it to Tory. “These are the desserts the hotel is famous for, under the chef that left.”

“Flan … I have a great recipe for that. Eclairs… cream puffs.. I make those with custard not that white stuff.”

Tory grinned as he read the list. He had recipes for all of these. Looking up he responded, “Maybe I am a pastry chef. But what is going to happen when they…”

“I recommended you. Doesn’t matter if you served two or ten. I’m one of the owners. They can’t say no to me.”

Tanner suddenly stood up. “In fact, you shouldn’t have had to serve any time. The report my partner and I put in, proved you were not involved.”

Tanner walked to the door as he pulled his phone and called Lill. Behind him, Tory sat in stunned silence.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin found a quiet corner and talked with the NASA computer Lill. Within seconds she was in the digital reports of that incident. She found where Tanner and his partner’s reports had been filed plus a hand written note from their Captain to lose them.

“Send them electronically to the Judge that presided. I know he asked several times if they had information on Tory to prove he was involved.”

_“Definitely the Captain’s note also.”_

“That first, then the two reports. Send them from Special Agent In Charge, Denver ATF, Vin Tanner.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

 


	12. "THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

 

Closing his phone, Vin spotted his father.

_DAD! Get your stuff together. We’re evacuating._

_What?_

_This place is rigged to blow._

The two men stared at each other for just a moment and then Vin took off running toward the back of the facility. He hit the double doors marked NO ADMITTANCE with his shoulder and kept on going.

Vin found the Medical Examiner standing among several bodies.

“Sir! We’re evacuating. We’ve just discovered this place is rigged to blow.”

The older man looked at him in surprise. “Well, that makes my decision easier.”

Motioning to several men around him, the Coroner ordered the six bodies to be placed into three caskets and they would be processed in the tents set up near the front hedges that formed a boundary around the property.

Vin went through their back door, jogging around to where Josh was. Coming to the open door, Vin backed away as the stench made him gag.

“JOSHUA!” Vin bellowed.

“Vin.. it’s going to be a while,” Josh Bird said stepping out into the fresh air.

“We are out of time, my friend. We’ve just discovered this whole place is wired to blow. Has been since it was built. ATF found exposed wiring on the roof. Every room is wired. Every window is wired. You need to make some quick decisions. And Bro, I don’t want you to be a pile of dust here.”

 “Keep this door propped open too. If it closes, you might not be able to get out,” Vin stated.

-=-=-=-

As Vin jogged around the west side of the facility, he suddenly spotted Herman’s face up against a window. As he pulled his phone, he watched the fake doctor in animation.  It took Vin several seconds to realize the cell phones being used may set off the bomb.

Running full out, Tanner came fast around the front of the building almost colliding with several ATF agents.

“Tie these front doors open!” Tanner ordered. “Make sure people can get out on one side. Attach one of the ropes to that SWAT vehicle. I’m ordering an evacuation.”

Entering the open lobby, Vin caught Samantha’s elbow. “Do you have a PA system? Where is it?”

Samantha stared into Vin’s blue eyes. “What’s wrong? What’s happening?”

Softly, the ATF agent said, “This place is wired to blow up. Get everything in that break room you want to save gathered together. I’m ordering an evacuation.”

“Those wires around the windows aren’t for security, are they?” The nurse asked cautiously.

“They’re not. Need an alphabet listing of all residents so we can check them off…”

“I’ve got that on a tablet,” Sammy Jo butted in as she stepped up to the front desk and showed him the public address system. “Just push this and it will go into every room and the halls.”

“What about those rooms in the back?” Vin asked.

“I’m not sure, but I think they do.”

“Don’t forget your spoons,” Vin whispered as he kissed her on the cheek.

-=-=-=-

Vin Tanner said a short prayer and then picked up the microphone.

“Agent Tanner,” Special Agent in Charge Bosely ventured coming up behind Vin.

“Why have you asked to have the doors tied open?”

“See those wires around the windows?” Vin asked quietly.

The senior agent smiled. “Security. It’s normal for this type of facility.”

“Maybe for a regular facility. But not this one. Not one that tortures veterans. Starves them. Harvests their organs for the black market. Those sir … are wires to implode this place,” Vin stated firmly.

As the senior agent walked over to the windows, to inspect them more closely, Vin’s hand tightened around the microphone.

“DO NOT USE YOUR CELL PHONES INSIDE THIS BUILDING! REPEAT. DO NOT USE YOUR CELL PHONES INSIDE THIS BUILDING!”

Special Agent Bosely’s nose was close to the window. His eyes widened as he saw the thickness of the wire. Just as he pulled his cell, he heard Tanner’s announcement. Hurrying from the building, he sought out his demolition team. Before he could even speak, they were pointing out the wiring on the roof.

“THIS IS AGENT TANNER. COMMANDER TANNER’S SON. WE ARE EVACUATING THE BUILDING! THIS IS NOT A DRILL. LEAVE BY THE FRONT DOOR! DO NOT OPEN ANY WINDOWS. DO NOT OPEN ANY SLIDERS. THIS IS NOT A DRILL!”

“REPEAT! EVACUATE THE BUILDING THROUGH THE FRONT DOOR! DO NOT… GO TO YOUR ROOMS FIRST. THIS IS NOT A DRILL!”

 “Oh hell,” muttered Bosely. “Tanner’s going to evacuate. We need a place and transportation.”

“What about that VFW with the conference center? They have buses. Go on tours.” One ATF agent responded.

Special Agent Bosely, pulled his phone as he walked away. Once he mentioned what was needed, without telling the man why, he had a confirmation of a place for the veterans. Plus two large tour buses would be dispatched immediately.

Vin watched Samantha emerge from the Break Room with a large paisley dress bag and a tote.

Taking her things, Vin sprinted to where he parked their ‘bird’. Quickly depositing them inside, he started back toward the main building.

Bosely stopped him from entering, saying, “I’ve talked to VFW Post 310. They have a new conference center and tour buses. I made arrangements for all the residents to go there. Their buses will be here shortly.”

“Thank you sir. Once the residents are off this property … you will be in charge,” Vin explained solemnly.

“I don’t think so….” Bosely began.

Tanner showed him a text he’d just received from Washington.

Bosely stared at the text that came from – The White House.

_Special Agent Bosely will be in charge of the veterans once they leave that no man’s land. He is the Sacramento Agent in Charge. He knows his town. Vin, chose someone you trust to clean up what is left._

_News conference … you, Colonel Chamberlain, Commander Tanner. Plus any ATF agents that were essential in saving lives._

Before Bosely could respond, his own cell jingled with a text.

_ATF and US Marshals are in charge once everyone is evacuated. I have instructed US Marshals to pick up Caroline Rose. She will be housed in a safe place where she can be interrogated. The FBI has dropped the ball. You know your city. Use it. … President George W. Bush_

Special Agent Bosely read the text twice before looking up into Tanner’s face. “Who are you? You were a sniper.”

Vin just stared at the man.

“Bush had a special sniper squad he could call up …. Shit!” Muttered the Agent in Charge of Sacramento.

Vin just smiled, saying, “Tell the snipers at the front gate to let those buses in. Let’s hope we can get everyone out before it blows. Vibrations have already started.”

Walking back to the front door, Vin pulled his vibrating phone from his pocket. He stopped next to the two demolition agents who were looking through a scope as they studied the roof.

“Agent Tanner.”

_“Chief of Staff, Vin. The FBI have been pulled off this situation. Caroline Rose is now in the custody of US Marshals. They will be working with Bosely and his agents. Only you and the Georgia facility seem to have surgery rooms. Both are close to shipping lanes and international airports. The President also wanted you to know, that even though you would prefer to stay a Sergeant, you **were** promoted on the field to Lieutenant. Your discharge will be changed as being discharged as a 1 st Lieutenant. Which means, you will be getting back pay for both positions. I told that General that you had more clout as a Sergeant than a Lieutenant, but I was over ruled by the President.”_

“Thanks Cory. I’ve just announced an evacuation order. We’ve discovered this place is wired to implode. There are several exposed wires on the roof. Anything could set them off.”

As an afterthought, Vin asked, “Do you know anything about Larabee? Several media people threw things at me at the first news conference.”

Vin didn’t like the long pause. He was about to hang up when he heard a sigh.

_“Larabee is one of the reasons Travis was asked to retire. He has been sitting on those items he asked you to investigate for years. From what I understand, Beau Gainsfield is the…”_

_“_ BEAUGREGARD! If he endangers my ranch…!” Vin blasted angrily stepping away from those around him.

_“Easy, Falcon. It boils down to the fact that … Larabee would die a horrible death in prison. Gainsfield went to Travis. They discussed Larabee, who is now held in a place only the Georgian knows. A deal was worked out between Travis, the District Attorney and Beau. I don’t know the specifics. You will have to check with your ranch manager. The D.A. is making an announcement tomorrow regarding it.”_

-=-=-=-

Slowly walking back into the entry of the Stars and Stripes, Vin found Samantha looking at the list of names.

“This has a phone, doesn’t it?” Vin asked taking it out of her hand.

“Yes, but…”

“Show me how to pull up the number,” stated calmly. “Okay, dial in this number.”

Samantha stared at the number on the card. She jumped when a woman’s voice said, “ _How may I help you?”_

“Lill,” Vin said softly. “Samantha is going to say her name. Sam.”

“Samantha.”

Continuing Vin stated, “Lill, there is a list of names in here. All the veterans will be filing out. They will give Samantha their last name. Need you to mark them off.”

_“I can do that. Does this include the orderlies and the kitchen staff? Their names are not on this list.”_

Sam looked at Vin who nodded.

“Tory Schroeder is our chef. Rosemary Elder. Carry Felter. Misty Foster are the kitchen help. Then the two orderlies, Randall Greene …G.r.e.e.n.e. Robert Angelo,” Samantha said quietly.

_“Thank you Samantha. Vin. I can feel vibrations. Best get them out.”_

“Sam. Go stand beyond that Humvee. Archie, stay with her. And stay away from the doors.”

Vin looked around. It appeared no one was assembling for evacuation. Picking up the mike again, he spoke Polish for several seconds. Smiling, he watched Sergeant Biezinski running toward him.

“Tanner. That deaf young man. He is feeling vibrations.”

“Yes. Go get him and drag him out if you have to. This is the real deal. This place is going to blow!”

Picking up the mike again, Vin Tanner growled loudly.

 **“** GENTLEMEN AND LADIES. THIS IS NOT A DRILL! THIS PLACE IS RIGGED TO BLOW. COME THROUGH THE FRONT DOOR. THE FRONT DOOR ONLY. GIVE YOUR LAST NAME. YOUR LAST NAME TO SAMANTHA!”

Vin watched as people discovered this was real.

“PLEASE ASSIST THE THREE IN WHEELCHAIRS. DO NOT GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM. YOUR LIFE IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN ANYTHING IN YOUR ROOM.”

“REPEAT! THIS. IS. NOT. A. DRILL. PLEASE LEAVE THROUGH THE FRONT DOOR. DO NOT. DO NOT GO OUT ANY SIDE DOORS OR ANY SLIDERS.”

“THOSE IN THE BACK BY THE INCINERATOR. PLEASE EVACUATE VIA YOUR DOORS. JOSHUA. CORONOR… LEAVE THE BUILDING NOW!”

“ALL ATF AGENTS. FBI AGENTS. STATE POLICE. THIS INCLUDES YOU. GET THE HELL OUT OF DODGE PEOPLE … NOW!”

“Tanner! The door is trying to close,” an ATF agent called who was standing next to the SWAT vehicle.

“Back it up! Hold it open! We have two officers running. They are carrying someone.” Vin shouted.

Vin stepped back as Biezinski and one of his officers ran through the double doors carrying Randall Greene.

“CUT THE ROPE! LET IT GO! THEN BACK UP FAST!” Vin shouted as he ran towards Samantha and the others.

-=-=-=-=-

“This is news chopper … eye in the sky. They are evacuating the Stars and Stripes Veterans Home. Two buses from the VFW have arrived. We don’t really understand  why they …OHMYGOD!! Windows on the west side have just imploded into the building.”

-=-=-=-=

State Police. Sacramento Police. US Marshals. ATF agents. Veterans and staff stood silently watching the building they were just in, slowly disintegrate into a pile of dust.

Tanner turned to FBI agent Turner and the US Marshal standing next to him. “I need to talk to that fake doctor … Herman. Where is he?”

The US Marshal spoke first. “We picked up Caroline Rose. She was the only one at the Federal jail.”

“Turner.” Vin growled. “Where is he? It’s why you were sent in the first place.”

Turner looked at the disintegrated building. Then looked back at Tanner.

“You never picked him up, did you?” Vin groaned looking back at the building. “Hope you can explain why to your boss.”

-=-=-=-=-

Josh pulled Vin away, and they walked to Josh’s blue bird.

“I just talked to Izzy at our hotel. She’s called two corporate hotels here. The Ambassador has agreed to host us. You. Me. The Commander and Samantha. I need to stay for at least two days.”

“The two orderlies. Randall and Robert need to stay with us. Randall is deaf. He and I have communicated several times. Sam has an apartment here but once the media finds her …I want her out by then. What is the name of the owner of this hotel?”

Josh pulled his phone and looked at the name. “Angelo Colombo.”

Chuckling, Vin pulled up the number on his phone. “Vin Tanner. Denver. Is Colombo in?”

_“Mr Tanner! Just a moment.”_

_“Vincent! Are you in town?” An excited voice boomed out of Vin’s phone._

“Izzy called you. I’m in need of several rooms … or one of your penthouses. I found my father… and my girl. Also Josh Bird is with me and two young orderlies from the Stars and Stripes Veterans Home ….which has just disintegrated into a pile of dust.”

_“Oh my lord. We were just watching that via the Eye in the Sky news chopper. You are one of the people on the ground.”_

‘I am.”

_“I have a suite of rooms I can give you. Two smaller bedrooms and a master. Plus living, dining, open concept. You will be the first to test it out. Rollaways in the closets of the smaller rooms. Is that blue helicopter yours?”_

“Yes.”

_“We have two helipads. This is wonderful! I want to pick your brain, my friend.”_

“Not sure when we will be there. One of the young men coming with us is deaf. Alert your staff. I speak deaf sign language, but if your have….”

_“I do!” Colombo cut in. “She will be happy to assist him.”_

“Ciao.” Vin grinned.

Joshua Bird gawked at his friend, saying. “Do you know every person in the world?”

“I met him on a flight from Washington to the West Coast. I got off in Denver. He stayed on. We talked the whole time about corporate hotels,” Vin ventured looking around.

State Police were setting up spotlights, and crime tape around the whole building. Two fire trucks had arrived and were on standby. Samantha was standing on the steps of Caroline’s cottage calling out names, while a US Marshal handed out boxes. Clear plastic boxes with lids. Inside were wallets, IDs and other personal effects that identified the man.

“Where’s Randall?”

Vin saw the young man in question and took off running toward the bus he was waiting to board.

“ROBERT! STOP!” Vin shouted.

“We’re going with them,” Robert said stepping aside for someone else to board.

Sliding to a stop, Tanner pulled both men out of the line. “You both are coming with me. You aren’t veterans. You can’t go with them.”

“But the kitchen help…”

“They have apartments in town. You stayed here, right?”

“Yeah. Once we came, we couldn’t leave.”

“Where are you from?” Vin asked.

“A little town in Colorado that no one hear of. Laveen,” Robert muttered.

Tanner started laughing as the two men looked at him oddly. “A nice little mining town that has been there for centuries. Less than a thousand people, right?”

“You know about it?” Robert gasped.

Vin signed as he answered. “Come on you two… we’re heading to a hotel to relax before we go home.”

-=-=-

 

Chapter 12 – Shame on You! 


	13. Shame on You

 

“Vin…”

Reaching for his earphone, Vin quietly spoke. “Sam. What is it?”

“There are boxes here for Russell, Robert and Randall.”

“I’ll bring them up to you. Randall will probably want Russell’s. Do you need to go to your apartment before going to the hotel?” Vin asked.

“You don’t think I can stay there?” Samantha muttered worriedly.

“Darlin’. I’m sure the news hounds probably already have it stacked out. How did you get here today?”

“Took the bus. My old Mini wouldn’t start again. My neighborhood’s not so great.”

“We’ll work it out at the hotel,” Vin answered, motioning Robert and Randall towards the cottage.

“Come on, you two. Samantha found your things that were stolen. You stay with her until we’re ready to leave,” Vin insisted.

Vin watched the two young men jog up the steps to the wide front porch of the cottage. As the two looked through the plastic box containing their wallets and other personal items, Vin followed two US Marshals into the cottage.

“Thought you’d want to see this,” one Marshal stated. “It’s incredible. Going to take months, years to get them to families. Families that might not even be alive.”

Vin followed the two men down the hall. Stopping midway, the curly haired blond Marshal offered, “From that door to down there is all one room.”

Stepping into the room, Tanner’s breathe caught in his throat. “Good god! Ceiling to floor shelves lined with clear plastic shoe boxes. These are all dead?”

“We’ve only looked at a few, but we’re fairly sure this is the ‘dead room.’ The date of death is handwritten under their names. Not sure how we’re going to catalog all these.”

Vin pulled his phone and punched in a number. “Lill. Are you still here?”

“I am. May I suggest that the Marshalls get their photographers with digital cameras in here. If they take a slow running video of what is here, I can catalog them alphabetically. I can also catalog the year of death. And I can run the names through the military data base for next of kin.”

The two US Marshals stared at Tanner, who quietly told them she was a NASA computer on loan to him for what was happening here.

“Lill. Put you number into Hawthorne’s phone so he can call you up when the photographers get here,” Vin stated as Josh rushed through the open door.

“Randall broke down sobbing when he discovered Russell’s box was next to him,” Josh blurt out. “No one seems able to get through to him. Robert gave me the name of the Sheriff in Laveen. It’s Georgio’s father. Figured you better call him.”

“Georgio’s dad is a sheriff? Thought his mother was some high society babe,” Tanner gasped following his friend through the maze of the house.

Coming out onto the front porch, Vin was caught by Colonel Chamberlain, Sgt Biezinski and a lone ATF agent.

Biezinski rattled off in Polish. The two men talked about the situation and Vin agreed with the man’s assessment. The area would have a State Police presence until the place was cleaned up and no longer a danger. The flowers would be plowed under as there was no way to retrieve the ashes there.

“I’m Agent Tanis. Second in command under Bosely. He’s not equipped to handle what is happening here. He took this assignment because nothing much happens up here. He’s not a military person. No one in his family has ever been a military person. Doesn’t understand anything about what these men have gone through. He was born and raised here … yet doesn’t know the city at all.”

“Colonel,” Vin muttered.

Jonah Chamberlain grinned. “I just had a conversation with Jack Maloney. He has asked Agent Bosely to step down and allow his second in command to take charge of the veteran situation. Agent Tanis knows of resources within the city ... and I have Army resources. We’ll work together to get the veterans placed elsewhere or back with their families.”

“What about the ….?” Vin started as he heard an unearthly scream. Looking up, Vin moved past the three men to Randall who was sobbing into Russell’s box.

“It’s  Russell’s box,” Samantha said quietly. “Josh was trying to take it away.”

Vin heard someone behind him growl about the news chopper, Eye in the Sky. Looking around he spotted one of the State Police snipers. Calling him over, Vin asked for his weapon. After checking the weapon and loading it, Agent Tanner stepped up onto a bench seat and took aim. One single shot was heard as the news chopper suddenly fly straight up and beyond range.

Pulling his red phone out, Vin asked Maggie to put him into the air traffic control tower. His voice rang out over the main system.

“This is Federal Agent Vin Tanner. We are still in a no fly zone over the Stars and Stripes Veterans Home. Colonel Chamberlain has NOT given you an all clear. I will personally shot down any news copter that invades this air space  and endangers the people on the ground. If you do not comply with this order, I will use my direct access to the White House and see that you all are transferred to latrine duty.”

Vin was aware of total silence around him. Stepping down from the bench, he tossed the rifle back to the sniper. Vin glanced at Chamberlain who burst out laughing.

 “Latrine duty? I’ll have to remember that,” the Colonel chuckled. “What damage did you do to the chopper?”

“I shot off the little red light on their left skid,” Vin answered matter-of-factly.

The two State Police snipers just stared at Tanner. One of them gushed, “That was awesome!”

Colonel Chamberlain proudly boasted, “Sergeant Tanner’s the best sniper I’ve ever had under my command.”

Under his breath, Tanner muttered, “How the hell can they bump me up so many ranks? I’m not even in the service. I’m a Sergeant not some dumb ass Louie.”

Vin turned and went to see Randall. Chamberlain walked off the porch, pulling his phone out he speed dialed a General in D.C.

-=-=-

Chamberlain listened quietly as he was told the President already made the decision to make Tanner a 1st Lieutenant.

“In other words, Bush isn’t giving Tanner an option? We’ve just had something happen here. Falcon growled that he was a sergeant. And why would Bush make him a dumb ass Louie when he wasn’t even in the service. You’d best let your White House informant know that Tanner won’t answer any White House request as a Lieutenant. It’s not who he is.”

-=-=-=-

Vin stared at the text addressed to Lieutenant Tanner. Instead of answering it, he erased it. Then he talked with his computer, telling her to block any calls or texts for Lt. Tanner.

“I will notify them that we have no Lt Tanner in our phone database.”

“Thank you.”

-=-=-

The message that bounced back to Chief of Staff and General Roskamp was completely different however.  After talking with several others who knew Vin’s Army record, Maggie the super computer bounced back this message…

_Vin Tanner was a Lieutenant for only three hours and then was back to being a Sergeant. As a Sergeant, he controlled three sniper squads. As a Sergeant he was awarded two Purple Hearts, a Bronze Star and a Silver Star. Making him a Lieutenant – six years after being discharged as a Sergeant means Sgt Tanner will disappear off the face of the earth! None of his men will be able to find him. Shame on you! … Margaret_

-=-=-=-

As Vin comforted Randall Greene, Colonel Chamberlain answered his encrypted phone.

“Slow down, General Roskamp,” Jonah huffed walking away from everyone. “What message are we talking about?”

General Bernard Roskamp read the message that had come through his iPhone. He had already heard from someone at the White House on it.

“Margaret is a NASA computer that was programmed to work with Vin Tanner at his Denver hotel and his ranch. She is one of those computers that can think and do as a human. She is quite incredible. Personally, I think she is right on. And no, I doubt very much Falcon is aware of what she has done. He has enough on his plate here. It’s been a hell hole. Seasoned veterans tortured, starved … burned alive. Their ashes mixed with mulch and put around flower gardens. Now he is working with the State Police, US Marshalls and the Sacramento Police Department. Who else received this?”

_“President Bush’s personal assistant and the White House Chief of Staff. From what I was told, Bush’s assistant send a text to Falcon, as Lt. Tanner, and it was blocked, stating they had no Lt. Tanner in their database.”_

Chamberlain shook his head. He was glad Roskamp couldn’t see his grin.

“One of the things Margaret does is protect Vin Tanner. NASA programmed her to do that. So until she is told Lt. Tanner exists, it will continue to be blocked.”

The Colonel turned as he heard a horn. He waved as the first bus began to leave.

“Bernie. I suggest you talk to the head of Special Ops. Our Sgt Tanner has an agreement with them to do training and tracking on his mountain. I doubt very much he will do it as a Lieutenant.”

“Good point, Jonah. Thank you for calming me down. Wish me luck to fight for the right of our Sergeant Tanner.”

-=-=-=-

As General Bernard Roskamp walked down a hall toward Special Ops, the six former Rangers that Margaret had spoken to started a text that gave the fax number of the White House. Within minutes that text was sent to hundreds of Army soldiers, Rangers, Marines who had serviced with or under Staff Sergeant Tanner. By the end of night, that fax machine would be overloaded with the question – Who the hell is Lt Tanner? Give us back our Sergeant.

The President would soon learn about military ranking. Who is respected and who is not. The last line in every fax was … “Making Falcon a lieutenant erases everything he did as a sergeant. You didn’t even give him the opportunity to decline. Shame on you.”

-=-=-=-

Vin had just gotten Randall settled down comfortably in the blue bird when he heard several beeps going off. He watched as Archie and several other former military men pulled their phones out.

“Vin, what’s going on?” Sammy Jo asked softly as she looked at the men’s faces.

Before Tanner could answer, Josh Bird appeared. “Get in you two. We’re heading to the hotel. Biezinski, Chamberlain and Tanis will meet us there.”

“What’s going on?” Vin questioned tightly as he helped Sammy in before sliding into the co-pilot’s seat.

“Margaret’s done something,” Josh answered as he fired up the bird.

“Oh hell! Now what?” Tanner groused.

-=-=-=-=-

The blue bird was circling the Ambassador Hotel when Vin realized he hadn’t seen his father in all the mess back at the veteran’s facility.

“What the hell happened to my dad?” Vin barked, jolting everyone awake.

“The Commander was asked to go with the men to help them understand their transition,” Samantha offered.  “Once there, he said he’d find a way to get to the hotel.”

Vin glanced at Josh who answered the terrified look he saw in Vin’s eyes.

“Don’t worry. He is coming home with us. But right now, he is needed there.”

-=-=-=-

The Eye in the Sky news chopper was on the ground at the far end of the station’s parking lot. The pilot and camera man were walking around the chopper inspecting it for damage. The chopper’s mechanic walked up and started laughing.

The pilot groused, “Some sniper he is, I don’t see a single bullet hole or damage anywhere.”

The mechanic chuckled saying, “He wasn’t trying to bring you down. Just wanted you out of there. He took off your little red light on your left skid.”

The pilot stared down at the skid. The socket was still screwed in, but the bulb was gone.

“That gentlemen …is why Tanner … is the best sniper around.”

-=-=-=-

As the blue bird circled to land at the Ambassador Hotel, Josh said, “I’m not sure I want this bird out in the open like this.”

“Let’s see what Columbo has before we make any decisions.”

Seconds after shutting down the engine, Alfonso Columbo and several security guards strolled out.

“Hells ‘a’bells! They have camouflage. Josh! It looks like cement and bricks,” Vin yelped. “We need to get some.”

Josh shook his head, “From a mean machine to a kid in twenty seconds.”

-=-=-=--

Chris Larabee was on his knees checking out the pot belly stove when an overhead voice got his attention.

“Please step over to the windows!” A voice barked.

Larabee looked around wondering how anyone could get in.

“NOW LARABEE!”

Chris instantly jumped to his feet and moved over to the door of the small bathroom. He was shocked to see the wall in front of him slide open. A large muscular man stepped in wearing black combat fatigues. In his hand was a covered tray and a small box. Both were laid on the table next to the stove.

Chris glared at the man as his eyes slowly travelled the length of Larabee’s body. The blond’s jaw tightened as those eyes lingered on his groin.

“Nice package,” the man rasped, as he moved into the room.

“There is a news conference coming on shortly. You might be interested to see it,” the man stated as he programmed the TV monitor on the wall.

Stepping back, the man in black said, “The box is your cold breakfast. Things are happening here. Lunch will probably be late. Tomorrow evening … you will have visitors in the black room.”

“Tomorrow’s Saturday. When do I get to my ranch?” Larabee rasped tightly.

“The D.A. hasn’t decided how that’s going to work yet. He’s waiting for the new Agent in Charge of Denver ATF.”

Chris had heard that Travis had been forced to retire. “Who’s the new AD?”

The man grinned. “The title now is … Special Agent in Charge. And, I think you know the guy they hired for the job.”

Larabee watched the man back up. “Who is it?” He demanded.

 Laughing, the man slowly pulled the pocket door closed. “Vin Tanner.”

“Vin Tanner? VIN TANNER!” Larabee shouted as he moved to the wall to inspect it. Try as he might, he could find no way to open it back up.

Chris lifted the cover off his supper tray and stared at the large portion of lasagna. Plus some kind of green vegetable, four garlic sticks of bread and a salad.

“At least I’m not going to starve,” muttered the blond.

-=-=-=-

Samantha stood in the middle of the living room of the penthouse Colombo had said was for their use.

“Vin. This is bigger than the house I was raised in,” Samantha rasped as she took in the view.

Coming up behind his lady, Vin whispered, “We are the first people to use this. Three bedrooms. One for each of us … or … you and I can share one.”

Sammy Jo turned in his arms. “Could we try out the bed first? I-I haven’t had sex since Jimmy died.”

“How about right now?” Vin rasped, kissing her hard on the mouth.

Josh watched as Samantha wrapped her legs around Vin’s slim hips. Dr Bird’s fist shot up into the air as he watched his long time friend and brother carry his lady down the hall.

-=-=-=-

An hour later, Josh knocked on the master bedroom door. “Press conference. Forty minutes.”

“Sammy Jo.”

“Mmmm.”

“Sleep.”

“Mmm.k…”

Vin rolled out of bed and headed to the master bath. After a quick three minute shower, he gathered his clothes and weapons and walked across the hall to dress.

“Archie here?” Vin questioned, buckling on his ankle holster.

“They are in the living room. No one will get to her,” Josh answered.

“What about Chamberlain, Biezinski and Tanis?”

“Downstairs in a conference room waiting for you.”

“Call the Commander. See if he can get here.”

“Why?” Josh asked as they headed for the living room.

“I’m proposing to Samantha tonight. Romeo should be able to get him here. Columbo’s putting together a midnight buffet for all of us. I’d really like the Commander here.”

“Josh! I better call Georgio’s father right now,” Vin declared. Pulling out his phone he asked Maggie to find the Sheriff’s cell number and put ‘Federal Agent Tanner’ as the incoming caller.

“ _Sheriff Winters.”_

“This is Special Agent in Charge, Denver ATF. I am in Sacramento, California. I have found two of three missing young men from your town.”

_“Russell, Randall and Robert,” came the rasped question. “Are they all right? What’s happened…”_

“Randall and Robert are safe. Unfortunately, Russell is dead. I am just getting ready to do a news conference. I wanted their families to be aware as they may be on camera.”

_“What about Russell? Randall and Russell were always together. Have been since grade school.”_

_“Dad. Who’s calling? What is it?” A voice in the background rasped._

Vin heard an argument going on and then a voice of a former Ranger barked into the phone.

_“Who is this?”_

“It’s Falcon, Georgio.”

_“Hey Sarge. What’s going on?”_

“I found my father at the Stars and Stripes Veterans Home in Sacramento. I also uncovered some horrific things. Robert and Randall are alive and safe. Randall’s friend Russell … is dead,” Vin explained.

Slowly, Vin explained to his former Ranger what Randall and Robert were forced to watch. Vin told Georgio that Russell’s parents needed to know the body was not retrievable.

_“Like those flower gardens in…”_

“Yes,” Vin cut in. “And Georgio, Randall’s going to need some counseling.”

_“That will be me, Falcon. I have a degree in it. And I can totally tell him I understand his pain. I’ll call their pastor and we’ll go over together. This news conference, is it nationwide?”_

“Yes. And… there are five other Stars and Stripes Veterans Home in the US.”

-=-=-=-

Vin and Josh stepped out of the elevator into a sea of security guards. Looking around he asked if Columbo was around.

“I am here, my friend. What do you need?”

“I need an engagement ring. A very special engagement ring.”

“Explain..”

Using his hand, Vin explained he wanted a small pearl in the center surrounded by diamonds in a white gold or silver band.

“I have such a one in my safe, as well as several others. Come!”

Tanner whistled as a guard opened a huge walk-in wall safe. Columbo gave the guard instructions, and a box was brought out and set on a small table.

Alfonso reached into the safety deposit box and pulled out a blue satin bag.

“You remember meeting my daughter in Washington.. when we first met. She gave me this, at that time. Her fiancé gave it to her because she loved pearls. Unfortunately, he was killed two months before their wedding. She kept it for a year before giving it to me. She told me, ‘sometime in your future, a friend will need this.’ And you are that friend.”

Vin slowly reached in and pulled out the exact ring he’d just described. “You sure, Columbo?”

“Absolutely! My business is thriving thanks to you. I did what you suggested. Took that course about how to manage a hotel. I learned incredible things. I discovered, even at my age, I could still learn.”

-=-=-

 Upstairs in the penthouse, Samantha heard someone saying, _Saa..man…tha_ over and over again.

_“Oh, spitball queen … time to get up..” Maggie sang._

_Spitball…_ “Vin!” Sam barked sitting up.

Sammy Jo stared at a woman sitting in a chair across the room. “Are you real?”

Stephanie Columbo laughed. “Yes. Remember, we met when you arrived. Agent Tanner is getting ready for a news conference. I brought up a couple of dresses. Thought you might want to wear something besides scrubs.”

“Oh, I would loved to wear a dress. Let me take a quick shower. I want to be down there for the news conference.”

-=-=-=-

A security guard caught Josh Bird as he waited for Vin to return. Commander Tanner had arrived and wanted something out of the camouflaged chopper.

“I’ll just change right here, Josh,” Michael Tanner suggested. “There is room under this shelter. I think I need to be in full uniform for this. And if these other things can be put .. wherever I’m bunking..”

“In a penthouse with me, Vin and Samantha,” Josh answered. “I’ll ask security to take them up.”

“What about Randall and Robert?” The Commander asked.

“They are being incorporated into a sleepover with young adults from a deaf school and their advisors. Some are deaf. Some aren’t.  I thought it would be good to get them totally away from the press conference. Randall’s having a really tough time since Russell’s box was discovered.”

-=-=-=-

Vin Tanner, Colonel Jonah Chamberlain, Sergeant Biezinski and Agent Tanis had just finished a thirty minute conference on how to handle the questions that may come up in the news conference. How much they could say or not say, when Vin’s red phone began to beep.

Vin stared at the Lt. Tanner text. Looking up at Chamberlain, Vin asked, “What exactly did Margaret say?”

The Colonel pulled out his phone and scrolled down to the text.

_Vin Tanner was a Lieutenant for only three hours and then was back to being a Sergeant. As a Sergeant, he controlled three sniper squads. As a Sergeant he was awarded two Purple Hearts, a Bronze Star and a Silver Star. Making him a Lieutenant – six years after being discharged as a Sergeant means Sgt Tanner will disappear off the face of the earth! None of his men will be able to find him. Shame on you! … Margaret_

“I have to agree with her,” Vin answered quietly. “Plus, there is protocol about who and how one gets promoted. Once you are discharged, that’s it. And Margaret’s right. Everything I did as a Sergeant would be wiped clean.”

“How much time to we have?” Tanner asked looking around.

“Press conference will be out front in the circle drive … whenever we get there. Make your call. We’ll wait out in the lobby for you.”

Vin turned away from the door and walked over to the farther corner of the room. He looked at the number.

“Maggie. When she answers, put it on speaker. I don’t care where she is, I want witnesses,” Vin growled.

_“She’s having a late night dinner with some Washington friends.”_

“Good. Let’s do it.”

_The Washington woman looked startled as her phone went off. Her companions asked who was calling her this late and she gave a short reply._

Margaret answered the phone for her, putting it on speaker.

“This is Agent Vin Tanner. I am not Lieutenant Tanner. I cannot be promoted to Lieutenant, Madam! It is against Army protocol to promote anyone after they have been discharged. I was discharged as a Staff Sergeant. That is what I am. I would suggest that you and the President go to the Pentagon Library --- West Wing, third floor. There are several documents there that will explain how promotions go.”

_“Well, Lieutenant. You are in the Army. You do things for the President…”_

“You are misinformed, madam. I am NOT in the Army. I repeat, I was discharged six years ago. Things I have done for the President, I did as a private citizen, NOT as an Army man. I would suggest you get your facts in order.  Perhaps it is time to go back to school and learn what the Armed Forces is all about. All future calls to Lt Tanner will be blocked.”  Vin made a hand signal in the air and the call was terminated.

“Little testy there, aren’t you son,” Michael Tanner ventured softly.

Vin’s head snapped up and he stared at his father in full Navy whites. Immediately, he was back in Arlington National Cemetery standing with his squad as Major Cribley was being buried.

Michael caught his son as he began to slide down the wall. “Sorry Vin, I should have warned you I was coming in, in uniform.”

Vin blinked. “It’s been one hell of a day, dad. When can we go home?”

“Tomorrow?”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Josh said you’re proposing to Samantha tonight.”

“I already asked her. She said yes. But … wanted to make it public. Have a ring. Thought I do it during the midnight buffet that Columbo is putting on.”

“She is all dressed up in a blue dress.”

“Oh no. I’ll be back in the fourth grade. Blue dress. Blue tennis shoes. Blue ribbons in her hair.”

-=-=-=-=-

The press conference lasted thirty minutes. Many questions asked could not be answered. Vin Tanner and Colonel Chamberlain spoke of the horrors they found. The mistreatment of veterans. Lives lost. The US Marshals only said it would take months to go through the records and for families to be notified. At the end, Agent Tanner said he could only speak for what was found here. He stated there were five others, and he listed the states they were in. Tanner also informed the press and the public that the corporate offices in Chicago were embezzling the military benefits of the veterans under their care. Even the ones that were dead, their benefits were still being collected.

Tanner’s closing statement stunned the press and the audience that was listening.

“I know that many people in this city have visited the Stars and Stripes Veterans Home. You’ve talked with veterans there. Eaten with veterans there. But … when you were told they ‘moved on’ you never asked why or where. Shame on you … for never pushing to find out where your friend disappeared to.”

“This morning on the west side of this city, a seventy year old woman was found unconscious in her house. The postman discovered three days mail in her mailbox and called police. Not one neighbor called to check on her. Her family didn’t call. Her friends didn’t call. A postman. Alert to his elderly patrons made the discovery.”

“How many of you check on your relatives… your neighbors … those that live alone and have absolutely no one to turn to. Unless we start stepping out of ‘our box’ we will become that person that no one cares about. And if that happens, all humanity will die.”

Vin Tanner made an about-face and walked quietly back into the hotel.

-=-=-=-

Vin walked to where Samantha was standing with his father. No one said a word. No one coughed, sneezed or breathed.

“What?” The Texan barked looking around.

It was Archie who responded. “Hell Sarge! You said three whole paragraphs out there. Usually its only one or two sentences.”

“It had to said,” Commander Tanner responded loudly. “Now! Food. Vin and I haven’t eaten since breakfast yesterday.”

-=-=-=-=-

Vin put his arm around his lady and ushered her into the conference room he’d been in earlier. He decided he’d had enough public for one day. The ring was going to be presented quietly.

Slipping the velvet bag out of his pocket as he closed the door behind him, Vin whispered, “I want to make our engagement official.”

Samantha turned around her eyes wide as she stared at the beautiful ring being taken out of the velvet bag.

“Oh…Vin. It’s beautiful. I love pearls,” Samantha gushed.

“The pearl is small…” Vin started.

“Doesn’t matter. The setting. The diamonds around it,” Samantha purred. “The pearl. It kind of looks …umm..”

“Like a spitball,” Vin finished with a wide grin.

The two lovers looked at each other and burst out laughing.

“Exactly right!” Vin yelped. “Let’s go get some food.”

=====

 


	14. The Nurse Wins

 

The Commander walked out into the living room of the penthouse to watch the sunrise. Looking around, he discovered his son and Samantha cuddled sound asleep in a big recliner.

“Vin,” Mike Tanner whispered.  _Son…_

Vin Tanner stirred ever so slightly as he blinked awake. His right arm tightened around the lady who lay next to him. Looking up, Vin’s blue eyes met the blue eyes of his father.

“What time is it?” Vin rasped quietly.

“Seven a.m. You said you wanted to get an early start. We still have to go to her place this morning.”

Nodding, Vin whispered Samantha’s name as he lightly kissed her cheek. “Time to get up, darlin’.”

-=-=-=-

“Krawford’s? This is where you live?” Vin asked in a shocked voice.

“Krawford’s Boarding House. Yes. Have you been here before?” Samantha asked, surprised at the fact.

“Her son Anthony died in a freak accident three years ago.”

“Yes. Someone ran a red light and hit his motorcycle. It was a big military funeral.” Sam whispered staring at Vin.  “You were here!”

“I was. Mrs Krawford is quite the lady.”

“She’s in her sixties. I hope I’m that spry….”

“She’s seventy-one. I see the troops are still caring for the house.”

“Someone comes every month to check the yard, the flowers. Make sure everything is running and not broken down. She has no idea who the people are, Vin.”

As the Commander parked the SUV in front of the house, Vin stated, “They are men like me… who served under Captain Krawford. I’ll explain it to her while you pack up.”

“Is that why you’re wearing your uniform, Commander?” Sam questioned.

“Yeah, Dad. Thought you’d be traveling in jeans.”

“Wanted Matthew to see me in whites. Want him to know the memories he has are real.”

Walking into the house, Vin discovered nothing had changed. He watched Samantha knock on a door with a small window.

“Samantha….  Sergeant Tanner! Oh my. It is wonderful to see you again,” Virginia Krawford exclaimed.

“Ma’am,” Vin rasped as the woman hugged him.

“I’m afraid I whisking Samantha away,”  Vin answered softly, as Sam thrust her ring finger in front of him.

“OH MY! You have very good taste, Sergeant. This is beautiful. I’ve always been partial to pearls too.”

“Would it be okay if the Commander went up and helped Samantha?”

“Of course…. And Vin, I want to know who these men are that come to check on the house. One is in my kitchen now.”

“Let’s go have a look,” Tanner answered following the older woman into her apartment.

Vin grinned as he watched a muscular man put an oven door back on the stove.

“Marley.”

Marley Madison turned, wondering who knew him here. “Falcon! Man, you are a sight for sore eyes.”

“Mrs. Krawford is wondering who the men are that come every month,” Vin replied shaking his friend’s hand.

“Ah… why don’t you do it….”

“Miz Krawford. Do you remember the group of Rangers who came here after the funeral?”

“Yes, of course. They were all in Anthony’s squad or group or something…”

Smiling Vin explained,  “It’s a code we have. We take care of the family of a fallen comrade, especially if they are the last of that family. Because you have no other children and Mr. Krawford is gone … those that live here will always be available to take care of this house, as long as you live here.”

“And that includes that fresh young man I met earlier,”  Marley expounded. “He is rude and….”

A scream and a thud were heard from upstairs. The two men turned and sprinted for the stairs.

At the top of the stairs Vin paused.

“This way,” Marley rasped, heading down the carpeted hall.

Coming to an open door, Vin saw his father on the floor with his prosthetic leg laying behind the white pant leg. Samantha was hugging the wall behind the Commander, who obviously had tried to defend her.

Tanner pulled his phone and dialed 9-1-1, asking for paramedics and an officer, while Marley neutralized the young man.

“Vin… don’t need paramedics,” Mike Tanner rasped, though he knew from the look in his son’s eyes that his plea fell on deaf ears.

Downstairs, two cops burst through the front door. Mrs Krawford pointed up the stairs.

“I’d better put on a big pot of coffee,” the seventy-one said with a grin. “Maybe put out those peanut butter cookies.”

Minutes later the paramedics arrived, and again she pointed up the stairs.

“Better unthaw those chocolate chip cookies too.”

-=-=

Vin took his badge out and put it on as the cops jogged up the stairs.

Thomas stared at the badge. “Oh hell, am I goin’ to jail?”

“Samantha,” Vin asked quietly as one officer came up beside him. “What happened here?”

“Thomas … as always he pushes his way in even when you say no. The Commander stepped in front of me. Thomas tried to shove him out of the way. When the Commander didn’t move… Thomas kicked him.”

“I’m Officer Lacy. Is this the same man who caused problems with the other two women who used to live here?”

“Yes. They finally left because he harassed them. Jenny thinks he put a camera or something in one of the bathrooms. He had some pictures of her.”

The officer looked sharply at Tanner as Vin let out a slow growl.

“Agent Tanner. We’ll take care of this. ….Sir. Please.”

“Okay.” Tanner relented, dropping to his knees next to his father as paramedics came in.

“Look Vin,” Mike Tanner protested as an EMT pulled up his empty pant leg to examine the stump of his leg.

“I think, Commander,” the paramedic began, “We will definitely be taking you to a hospital. It appears that kick caused your prosthetics to puncture your leg.”

Vin pulled his phone and called Josh who was at some trauma center in the city. He then passed the phone to the paramedic.

The room was quiet as they listened to the one sided conversation.

Handing the phone back to Vin, the EMT said, “Dr. Bird would like him transported to the trauma center. He is there, as is … Dr. Impossible?”

Vin smiled. “That’s the nickname for an incredible surgeon who was also the Commander’s surgeon.”

“This is going to make us late getting home,” Mike rasped as he was lifted onto a gurney.

“Don’t think we will be making it to Denver tonight. Sgt Biezinski called me. The Vets from Stars and Stripes want to give you and Samantha a farewell party tonight. Plus, Dr Bird ordered up the corporate plane. Dr Impossible is going to fly with Whitehorse and Carter to Denver. Josh and I will fly the jet bird back along with Samantha and the two orderlies.”

As the gurney was lifted up, the Commander spoke sternly. “I am flying with you in that bird.”

Smiling Vin said, “We’ll see what Dr Impossible says, Dad.”

-=-=-=-

Samantha, Vin and Officer Lacy sat around Mrs. Krawford’s dining room table. Vin sipped some nice hot GI coffee as Samantha gave her account of what happened  with Thomas to Officer Lacy.

Samantha explained not only was she harassed by this man but two other young women were aggressively pursued by him.

-=-=-=-

Back upstairs as Sammy Jo continued to pack up, Vin watched a Forensic team work in Thomas’ room and two other rooms.

“VIN!”

Turning toward the person climbing the stairs, Tanner was surprised to see Lt. Archibald Archer.

“Hey, Archie! What are you doing here?”

Officer Lacy standing in the hall talking to another officer turned, surprised to see his superior here.

“You need to get out running, Archie, if climbing stairs wears you out.”

Archie laughed. “Maybe I’ll come and start running on that mountain of yours.”

Changing direction before Vin could answer, Lt. Archer called down the hall. “John! Did we get this guy?”

“We sure did, Lieutenant! We surely did. Talked to the two other women. They are coming here to give us their statements.”

Stepping into Samantha’s room to see if she needed help, Vin was surprised when Archie asked if the door could be closed.

“What’s happening, Archie?”

“Josh told me you’re looking for a bodyguard for Samantha. He gave me a number to call in Denver. I filled out an application online, giving you and Josh as a reference. I have three boys … aged 15, 13 and 8. I’d like to get them out of California.  I have full custody of them. My wife has no visitation rights. They are presently homeschooled. And my oldest, Nicholas, knows your Matthew. They belong to the same Chess group on Facebook. Thought we could discuss it tonight. I’m your driver … for the trauma center, the VFW and anywhere else you want to go.”

Vin looked at Samantha. He hadn’t explained yet why she would need a bodyguard.

“Do you have pictures of your kids?” Sam asked as she zipped up a dress bag.

Looking at the three boys, Samantha asked why she would need a bodyguard.

_Tell the truth, a voice in his head said._

“Because of what I did in the Army … and for the President. Plus being a Federal Agent, some jailbirds might not like me. But especially because… most people in Denver think I am a dumb Texas hick. And … they are about to learn I am definitely not that …and am rich too boot.”

Archie looked at Vin saying, “Plus you will also need one. From what Josh told me, Whitehorse has volunteered. You are going to be kicking butt in Denver. People may be upset that you are actually following the rules. “

“You almost done, darlin’,” Vin muttered.

“I am. And, you better open the door. Don’t want Mrs. Krawford up here complaining about ‘hanky-panky’.”

“Hanky-panky?” Tanner muttered. “What the heck is that?”

Laughing, Archer opened the door. “That Texas boy is … smooching in the closet… making out in the backseat … that is an old term for sex.”

“Hanky-panky?” Vin gasped, gawking at his old friend.

-=-=-=-

Walking into the Trauma Center’s emergency entrance, Lt. Archer showed his badge and asked about Michael Tanner.

“Michael Tanner? I don’t think….”

“Commander Tanner was brought in by ambulance,” Vin stated loudly, pulling out his badge. “I’m his son. I’d like to see him.”

“Oh! You mean the Navy SEAL! Just a minute.”

Archie and Vin rolled their eyes as Samantha grinned.

“You guys have to get with it. This is Navy country.”

Minutes later Dr. Vanderlaan walked out into the waiting room.

“Vin.”

“Doc.”

“Follow me. I’ll take you to him. I wanted him to stay the night but he is refusing to do that. I wondered how you could be so stubborn… Now I understand where you got it from. You are both bullheaded individuals.”

“Vin Tanner stubborn?” Archie gaffed.

“Watch it Archibald.”

-=-=-=-

Commander Tanner and his son Sergeant Tanner were in a stare down. Dr Impossible and Lt. Archer were shaking their heads. It was Samantha, the nurse, who broke the standoff.

“Commander,” the soft voice ventured, “Wouldn’t it be better to walk in to meet your nephew Matthew, then be carried in and set in a chair? A couple of days in a wheelchair like Captain Zandstra uses would work fine for you. I would feel really bad if you got an infection or worse from defending me.”

Mike Tanner blinked, falling back on the bed he was propped up on.

_She wins, Dad._

“Okay,” the Commander responded quietly. “The nurse wins.”

“Always,” Samantha responded proudly.

-=-=-

While Samantha and Josh got instructions from Dr. Impossible regarding care for the Commander, Vin and Archie checked on Whitehorse and Carter.

Carter was being interviewed by Army brass, so the two men checked on Michael Whitehorse.

“Isn’t his name just.. Whitehorse?” Archie asked as they found the man’s room.

“It is. But the Army wouldn’t accept that, even though that is on his birth certificate. So he picked my middle name.”

Vin knocked on the door and laughed as someone inside hollered, “GO AWAY! I DON’T WANT IT!”

“Too bad, Tonto,” Tanner barked back walking in.

“Hey brother,” the hunk in the bed muttered. “You here to spring me?”

“Not yet, brother. Hopefully by tomorrow you’ll be on a plane to Denver. Need you healthy.”

“You eaten? Have some yellow gunk. It tastes terrible.”

Archer looked in two other large throw away glasses. “These look like smoothies.”

“Strawberry. Blueberry. Very good. Liquid diet for two more days. Then I get some real food. When we going home, Vin.”

“Not until tomorrow, Whitehorse. I’m hoping the doctor will let you recoup at the ranch, under Dr Bird’s and Beauregard’s care.”

“Beauregard? Georgia Beauregard?” Came the husky reply.

“Beau is my ranch manager.”

Whitehorse glanced at Archibald and then back at Vin. He wanted to ask if Beau was attached to anyone but didn’t know this other man.

“I’ve already informed Beau that he is responsible for keeping you in line.”

“Hrmph.”

-=-=-=-

Stepping into the elevator on their way back to the ER, Archie ventured, “I take it Beau and Whitehorse used to be a couple.”

Vin pondered the question. “Yes and no. Whitehorse was raised that love has no bounds. Man or woman. Both are equal. Beau was raised by a southern tyrannical mother. His father divorced when Beau was in junior high. His father loves women. He’s on his fifth wife. Beau tried dating in college and in the Army. But various little gestures or words the women used flashed back at him as his mother.”

The conversation stopped when someone got on the elevator, but started up again when they got off.

“That hunk of a man in there, showed Beauregard Gainsfield the Third, some slow wonderful loving. Loving that didn’t hurt. Didn’t belittle. Didn’t make you less of a man.”

Vin and Archie stepped out of the elevator as an overhead announcement barked out, “Vin Tanner! Please return to the ER. Vin Tanner. Please return to the ER.”

Archie looked at Vin who responded, “I would bet the Commander is causing a problem.”

-=-=-

Before the nurse could speak, Vin countered, “Where is he?”

“Through there.”

Moving the security curtain aside, Vin saw his father standing on crutches facing Dr. Impossible and Josh Bird. Samantha had her hand on a small wheelchair. The chair reminded Vin of the ones he saw disabled Vets using who played basketball.

Vin spoke to Archie in a bare whisper telling him to stand near Sam. Then the former Army Ranger moved silently into the room. Being a stealth walker was an advantage in the situation facing him.

Each person saw a different thing. What really happened .., Vin moved between the two men grabbing one of the crutches low. He twisted it out of his father’s hand. This caused the Commander to lose his balance. Lt. Archer and Samantha caught him, lowing him into the wheelchair.

Now, Sergeant Tanner was in his father’s face.

“Had that happened tonight at the VFW … you’d be flat on your back with six drinks over your pure white uniform. You’d probably break open the stitches on your knee. You are over ruled here Commander. You are a patient. You are not in command of this situation.”

_‘You want to be a hero, go back to San Diego. You want to see Matthew? Then you are going to follow doctor’s orders. You want to be a grandpa to my children … you are going to obey Dr Bird.’_

The Commander stared back at his son. No one in the room dared breath.

“Okay,” came the raspy answer from the man in the wheelchair. “I pass the command to you.”

-=-=-

“Josh.”

“Hey, partner,” Josh Bird rasped tiredly. “I just talked to Columbo. Told him we’d be glad to move to a hotel as it looks like we may be here another day.”

“And he told you in Italian and a few other languages, no way.”

“Yes. Your dad and I will be in a handicapped suite. He wants you and Samantha to stay where you are. Georgio flew in while you were at Krawford’s. He has picked up Randall and Robert .”

“We’ll still need the corporate plane for Carter and Whitehorse, right?”

“Definitely. All of Sam’s things can go in the plane. What about Archie? I had the impression he wanted to fly back with us along with his three boys.”

 “I’m not sure what is happening there. Have a feeling his wife may be doing some illegal stuff to get to the boys. His boys are homeschooled by someone, so Miss Nettie could take care of that.”

Josh grinned. “Why don’t you invite Archie and his sons to the ranch for a week, or even a month? They could stay in the two bedroom tree house. It will give Archie an idea of the area. The kids will open up about their mother. And Matthew will have another kid his age.”

“You sure you’re not a psychologist, Dr Bird?”

-=-=-

Vin found Archie in a vacant room talking to his oldest son. Gently taking the cell phone from his friend’s hand, Vin swiped across the speaker.

“Why don’t you call your boss and tell him you are taking a month off. Pack up your kids and come to the ranch with us tomorrow. We have a two bedroom treehouse I bet they would love.”

_“A treehouse!”_

_“Dad! Can we?”_

“It has a mini kitchen, plus a wood burning fireplace. Books. Games. Nicholas can go to one of Matthew’s chess tournaments … he might be interested in joining. Check out the lay of the land.”

“The kids are home schooled, Vin.”

“Mrs. Nettie Wells, who sort of adopted me as a teen, and is a retired teacher, home schools Matthew. There is a huge home school network in and around Denver.”

Archie stared at the man. Vin Tanner was an answer to prayer.

“Plus … we have horses. Fishing. Hiking. Eagles. Did I say horses…”

_“Horses!” Three boys yelped through the phone._

_“Ben’s gone to get his suitcase, Dad,” Nicholas said. “We’re in.”_

“What do you say Archibald Archer?” Vin asked with a grin.

“I’m in.”

“But … you’d like out of your place tonight because of what happened today.”

_“Yeah! Mom showed up at Mrs. Abner’s today. Nick called that investigator and he came and got us and brought us home,” Benjamin declared._

Vin pulled his phone and called Columbo. They spoke in Italian for several minutes.

“Okay. Call your boss and tell him you are taking a month off. Go home and pack up your SUV with everything you want to take with you. Anything you don’t need … haven’t used, leave behind. Have the kids bring their school books too. You are all spending the night at the Ambassador Hotel. We will leave from there sometime in the morning. Your vehicle will be put on the Red Feather corporate plane. You will also be on that plane with Whitehorse, Carter and Dr. Vanderlaan.”

_“Our car’s going on a plane?”_

“We transport horses in this plane. There is plenty of room for a car.”

“Aaron,” Archie said, talking to his middle son. “There are some boxes in the garage. Take the biggest one and put it in the hall closet. We will put things we don’t need in there.”

“Nick! Get the suitcases down from the attic. Two suitcases each. Summer clothes and winter. Jeans. Shirts. Don’t forget underwear. Soon as I am done at the station I’ll be home.”

_“Got it, Dad. Aaron’s making a list. We’ll be ready.”_

Archie swiped his phone off as Tanner grinned back at him.

“You’ve got some smart kids there. But, I still think you should go straight home.”

“That  ESP kicking in again.  Because of my ex, you think. …Okay, your ESP has saved us many times. Home it is.”

-=-=-=-

Back in the ER, Vin discovered the car they were using belonged to the hotel. So, Josh flew the Commander to the hotel while Samantha and Vin drove Archie home.

At the Archer townhouse, Vin suggested, “Have lunch and pack up. You can relax at the hotel before this VFW thing tonight. The plane should be here this afternoon. We’ll be packing Samantha’s things on there along with your vehicle and anything else you bring.”

“Look forward to it Vin. Really appreciate this.”

-=-=-

At the hotel, Sam and Vin were met by Columbo. He wanted to make sure they really wanted to give up the penthouse for Lt. Archer. Samantha affirmed they did.

“Archie and his three boys, 15, 13 and 8, live in a tiny townhouse. They definitely need the luxury of the penthouse for one night,” Samantha replied.

Columbo smiled. He handed each of them a key card. “Executive suite on the tenth floor. All your things have been moved in there. There are several messages for you there, Vin. Most are from the ATF offices in Denver.”

“Do you know what time this VFW thing starts?”

“It starts at seven. Our buffet runs from five to seven. I’ve already reserved a dining room for all of you. Including the Archers.”

-=-=-=-

Beau Gainsfield sat on a stool in a room that looked like a closet. He was wearing earphones while watching a monitor. The subject he was watching was Chris Larabee. Beau had received a call from the warden of the prison Larabee would have gone to. Every prisoner was tattooed with a design that corresponded to their sentence. Beau had received a fax with four different designs. He and Samuel had picked one of them. Yet Beau knew, Larabee would never agree to it. The man had been a Navy SEAL. Yet he had no trident tats on his arm. To do what the Warden wanted, would mean strapping their prisoner down for a day or two. Beau wasn’t sure he wanted to do that.

Beau turned at the knock on the door behind him.

“How’s it going?” Samuel asked.

“He does the same routine every day. Twenty-five knee bends. Fifty push ups. Runs in place for five minutes. Stretches. Takes a five minute shower. Then has his breakfast.”

“What are we going to do about the tattoo?”

“We’re waiting until Vin gets back tomorrow. If it absolutely has to be done. It will be done at Larabee’s ranch. No one can know about this place or where it is.”

“Jersey wants to fuck him again,” Samuel mumbled quietly.

“Jersey misses Josh. He can wait. Joshua will be home tomorrow. Is the master bedroom ready for a lady?”

“I got to talk to Vin for a few minutes. He asked to have a couple of things removed from the master bath and to lock the sound proof room.”

Beau looked at the grin on Samuel’s face. “But?”

“Remember the last black leather convention in New York City.”

“I do. It’s where I met Vin.”

“It seems that Samantha studied at Presbyterian Hospital there. One of the days of the convention, she and a friend cut through the convention center instead of taking the underground tunnel. They met this blue-eyed dude face to face.”

“And neither one recognized the other,” Beau put in.

“Until today, Vin didn’t know that she’d taken a picture of him. With a Polaroid. Evidently the image is quite faded now, but she remembers exactly what he looked like. Especially his intense blue eyes. He’s pretty sure she is in love with that man .. even though she doesn’t know who he is.”

Beau grinned. “He’s going to dress in his leathers so she can meet the other man she loves – which is him.”

Laughing, Samuel barked, “You got it!”

-=-=-=-

At the Archer townhouse, Archie was setting the landline voice mail to answer after one ring. He’d already left a new message that said they couldn’t come to the phone right now, and to leave a message.

“Nick.”

“Hey Dad. Ben’s boxes all have a blue strip on them. Aaron’s has a red strip. Mine has a brown strip. Yours say ‘dad.’ “

“Okay. Let’s walk through the place, including the living room.”

Archie smiled to himself as he walked through the small three bedroom townhouse. All the bedroom curtains were closed. The small kitchen window curtain was open. The night light in the kitchen was moved to an unused wall. The living room curtains were partially closed.

“What about that book?” Archer asked, looking at an open book on the coffee table.

“Aaron thought that looked like someone left it there after dashing for the phone,” Nick explained.

“You guys are pretty damn smart,” Archie rasped, hugging his oldest son.

“And our neighbor still has an emergency key?”

“She does.”

“Boys! Anyone need a bathroom break?”

“Done that, dad.”

“Knapsacks with overnight stuff.”

“In the car.”

“Well, let’s lock up and roll.”

-=-=-=-

“Tell me about Archie,” Samantha asked as she leaned against Vin’s chest. They stood looking out over the city, Vin’s arms tight around her.

“We met in the Army. He married his high school sweetheart. Nicholas was born on his first tour. Aaron was born two years later when they were stationed stateside. He’s not sure Benjamin is his. The time frame for her getting pregnant wasn’t when he was home. However, once he held the baby … he was done. He divorced his wife three years ago. He’d been on an all night case. A homicide. Came home to find his wife in bed with someone else. The judge talked to each boy. From what I was told, each boy laid it on the judge. Telling him things they hadn’t told their dad. Hadn’t told their dad because he had enough worries trying to find a murderer. Because of what the kids said, his wife has no custody rights.”

“But,” Sam put in, “she’s been sneaking to their school to see them.”

“Yes. And that may put her in jail for violating a court order. And the home school teacher may lose her license.”

Kissing his lady on her neck, Vin whispered, “You want to go in the tub again?”

Giggling, Sammy Jo turned in his arms and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

“I think Special Agent Tanner … you need to answer those phone calls. And … I need to go down and check on my patient.”

-=-=-=-

Vin sat at the small desk with his phone charging in front of him. He had just used the hotel phone to talk to security about ‘hiding’ Lt. Archer’s vehicle until we left in the morning. When Vin explained why, the man totally understood.

Moving the phone messages around in front of him, he really just wanted to ball them all up and toss them out.

“Maloney. Why the hell did you put me in this job? I’d just like to be a rancher for a change,” Vin groused loudly.

Vin spun around in his chair as he heard the whispered voice of his mother.

_“But you can do it, Vin. You’ve trained your whole life for this one thing.”_

“Mama?”

_“Don’t shut the Commander out. Use him. Use his knowledge of men.”_

Vin called information to see what room his father was in. Then he gathered the messages and his phone and headed out the door.

-=-=-

Tanner shook his head as he stopped in front of his father’s suite. Reaching up, he took off the post-it note that said ‘Commander Tanner.’

He was surprised to find the door open. Stepping in, he firmly, quietly closed it. He could hear Dr. Vanderlaan’s voice laying it on the line.

“Mike. No crutches. I want that stump to heal. You have a really deep gash there. It took several stitches, inside and out. I sent an image of your damaged prosthetics to the manufacturer. They sent me two updated images. Want you to look at these. Whichever you chose … can be shipped overnight to Dr. Bird in Denver.”

Mike Tanner stared at the images. He didn’t hear his son approach.

“Why not take two? One for running. One for walking,” Vin stated boldly walking into the room.

“I need your help, Dad. Regarding this ATF job. I’m not an administrator.”

Turning his chair to face his son, the Commander smiled. “You’re a sergeant. Do as you would to your troops. Be in their face. Urge them to go beyond. If they can’t or won’t … reassign them or fire them.”

“When do you plan to leave tomorrow?” Dr Vanderlaan asked.

“As soon as we can after breakfast,” Vin replied. “I want to be in Denver by noon. Will Carter be able to travel? I know Whitehorse is chafing at the bit to get to the ranch.”

“Whitehorse is going to be on a strict diet for several weeks. Will someone at your ranch be able to handle him?”

Vin thought of all the Rangers coming and going at the ranch. “We definitely have people who can handle him. And for my dad, the ranch house is spread out on one floor except for the attic, of course.”

_Where all the good stuff is…_

Vin glared at his father saying, “There is good stuff on the main floor, DAD.”

Vin spun around. “Where’s Samantha? She said she was coming down here.”

“She left when I arrived,” Dr Impossible answered.

“Left? Left for where?” Vin growled looking around for the hotel phone.

“Son. Vin. What’s wrong?”

“She needs a bodyguard if I’m not with her. Hell. We could lose her here.”

Spotting the hotel phone, Vin rushed to it, scanning the telephone list for Security.

“This is Agent Tanner. I need two bodyguards assigned to Samantha Jones immediately. I’m paying for this. Not Columbo. She left Commander Tanner’s suite about twenty minutes ago. No one has seen her. Let me know when you find her.”

_“On duty whether you are with her or not?”_

“Yes. Especially tonight at VFW shindig tonight.”

_“We have a male female team. I’ll get them here immediately.”_

Vin hung up the phone as he slowly turned to look at the two men staring at him.

“Everybody and their brother who wants a piece of me … will go after her the more she shows off that ring. There are enemies that would love to gut her in front of me … just for the hell of it. Which is why Commander Tanner, you are going to do whatever Dr Vanderlaan and Dr Bird tell you to do. So you can also help to protect her. After all, are you not a bad ass former Navy SEAL?”

“I am that,” Mike Tanner answered grinning.

-=-=-=-

Samantha swallowed. The man in the shadows was following her every move. _Darn. I should have told the Commander where I was going._

“Miss Jones.”

Sam spun around, ready for battle. She was surprised when the man held up his hands.

“Agent Tanner has ordered two bodyguards to protect you. My female partner will be here shortly. Who were the two men in the Lobby?”

“I don’t know. They said they were undercover officers but didn’t show me any ID when I asked for it.”

“Lt. Archer is just getting settled into one of the penthouses. We’ll show him their pictures. See if he recognizes them. What are you plans for the rest of the afternoon?”

“Vin said he has a corporate hotel in Denver. I was just walking around trying to figure out what is so different about a corporate hotel.”

“Here comes Alyssa. We’ll walk you around and explain the difference. Let you see some things visitors don’t normally see. But first let me inform Agent Tanner that you’ve been found.”

-=-=-=-

“Are you sure you have us in the right place?” Archibald Archer asked Alfonso Columbo.

“This area….,” Archie said motioning with his hand. “Is bigger than the three bedroom townhouse we just left.”

Columbo smiled. Now he understood why Tanner wanted this family here. They lived in a cracker box. They were moving to the wide open spaces in Colorado. What better way to get them acclimated then a wide open penthouse.

“No. This is the place. There is a master bedroom, plus two other bedrooms. The refrigerator is stocked. If you wish to have them supervised while you go with Vin tonight, I can arrange that. There is a list next to the phone should they need help or information.”

Aaron came roaring out of the bedroom area. “Dad! You gotta come see this bathtub. It’s got jets and a bench inside it.”

“Dad…,” Nicholas said quietly. “They have a computer room here. Do you think it’d be okay if I used it?”

Columbo smiled broadly. “Everything here is for your use. There is Wi-Fi and internet service. You can sign into any site just as you would at home. Our internet security will alert you to any site that is not safe.”

“And….” Columbo started walking further into the large living room. “Over here is a library.”

“Library?” Benjamin yelped coming out of nowhere to watch the large Italian man slide open a set of doors.

“BOOKS! Don’t worry about us, Dad. Aaron and I will take care of the books. Nick is already signing into his chess group to talk to Matthew.”

“Matthew Tanner?” Columbo questioned.

“Yes,” Archie replied. “They both play chess and met online.”

-=-=-=-

Nicholas came into the living room to find his dad sound asleep in a recliner. Looking around, the teenager grinned. Aaron sat cross-legged in a chair reading a thick book. Ben had dozed off still holding the book he’d been reading.

Spying the refrigerator, Nick quietly walked over and investigated the contents.

_Orange juice. Milk. Root Beer. Lemonade. Sandwiches! Ham. Salami. Subs._

“Aaron,” Nick called softly. “Sandwiches.”

Sliding up next to his brother, Aaron stared into the refrigerator. There was more food than they’d seen in a month.

“Why don’t we wake Dad and Ben and have a feast?” Nick said.

“Look, down here. Grapes. Blueberries. Watermelon cut up. We can have an inside picnic.”

-=-=-=-

Back in his hotel suite, Vin called Beau at the ranch for an update.  He was surprised to hear about the tattoo the warden wanted. Vin told Beau to research that online but to also call the D.A. to see if this was something new.

_“I’m thinking he’s allergic to the ink, Vin. He was a SEAL. He is one of the few SEALs I’ve met that don’t have trident tats on his left arm.”_

“I’ll call Buck. See if he knows. Anything else.”

_“Matthew’s been online with Nick Archer. They are plotting things for when Nick arrives. It is a good thing they are coming. According to Nick, you are an answer to prayer. “_

“Yeah. Their mother has been disobeying a court order to stay away from them. She’s on her third live-in lover. And Nick didn’t like the way the guy was looking at Ben. I’d really like to fly home today, but the VFW and the rescued Vets want to give a party for us.”

_“Let them have a party. I doubt they would miss any one of you. Best to get all of you back home. The corporate plane will be there by noon. Columbo has a private air strip. They are landing there.”_

“A private air strip! All right Beauregard. I think I will call a meeting in the penthouse. I don’t like hanging around here doing nothing.”

-=-=-=-

Vin called Archie to check on him and his boys. Then he informed his friend that he was calling a meeting of everyone going to Denver.

“Have it up here, Vin. The boys just found a ton of food in the refrigerator. More stuff than … well, our food budget has been sparse lately. We should probably package this up and take it with us. Sure don’t want it thrown away.”

Vin called Security and found out that Samantha was on a tour of the hotel. They would have her at the penthouse in twenty minutes. Dr. Vanderlaan  and Dr. Bird were with the Commander. Both doctors agreed it was best to head to Denver today.

Vin looked at his list. Everyone was accounted for. The only problem he found was getting Archie’s vehicle to the plane. Then he remembered seeing a transport truck in the parking garage.

-=-=-=-

Columbo met Vin in the hallway outside the penthouse. Using his master keycard, the hotel owner and Vin Tanner quietly entered the penthouse.

Standing in the foray, the two men listened to three boys talking about food.

_“Dad! They got strawberries here.”_

_“Blueberries! Maybe we could make a smoothie.”_

_“Dad…. Can we look in the cupboards?”_

Vin quietly answered the sad look in Columbo’s eyes. “Archer is a good cop. But he doesn’t get paid a lot. His boys have never complained. They are a family. And they are together. That’s what is important.”

“You go ahead. I will call the kitchen and have several things made up for all of you. I will let the others in, also.”

-=-=-

Noiselessly walking into the penthouse living area, Vin hollered,  “COMPANY!”

It was stop – action as Tanner pulled his phone and snapped several pictures. Nick’s mouth was wide open ready to chomp a huge strawberry. Ben was rolling blueberries around on a small plate. Aaron had his head in the refrigerator, and Archer was just staring dumbfounded at his kids.

Aaron slammed the refrigerator shut and stood with his back against like he was hiding the crime of the century.

“It’s okay, guys. The food is for anyone staying in the penthouse.”

Vin grinned. It was like a balloon being deflated. Everyone went back to eating.

Archer pushed back from the table and walked with Vin into the main part of the living room.

“What did your Captain say when you told him you were taking a month off?” Vin asked.

Chuckling, Archie responded. “He said it was about time. I had plenty of comp time. And, he felt it would be great for the kids.”

“Plus… he said my wife had called there today ..and she had come into the station looking for me. Officer Lacy didn’t like the man she was with. Ran a check on his image. He’s a felon.”

“So, it is damn good that we are leaving today.”

“Captain was ordering a patrol to check the townhouse while we’re gone. She’s never come there, but you never know about her.”

-=-=-

The Commander, Josh Bird and Samantha all arrived at the penthouse together. Sam’s two bodyguards waited near the door.

“Where’s Dr. Impossible?” Vin asked.

The female bodyguard, Alyssa, explained. “The hotel has a private ambulance service on retention. Dr. Vanderlaan left with them to pick up his two patients. They will meet us at the airfield.”

“Vin,” Columbo began, “You are concerned about the Archer’s vehicle. One of our corporate clients has a Ferrari he travels with. Because of that, we now have a transport that can carry cars and people. When you are ready, we will roll their vehicle into the transport and block it down. People and luggage will go in next. Benches along the sides have seat belts. Brian and Alyssa will travel with you to the airfield. Dr. Bird and his copilot…”

“That would be me,” Vin put in.

“You will walk out of the hotel with no luggage and take off,” Columbo continued. “The transport will leave at the same time. The driver of the transport will give Dr. Bird his GPS so you can track him.”

Vin was impressed. “You have learned a lot, my friend.”

“I have had a very good teacher who stubbornly stands in my face and tells me I can do anything.”

Brian and Alyssa blinked at each other. All the staff had wondered who the ‘damn Texan’ was that Columbo in one breath cursed and in the next breath praised.

-=-=-=

Josh and Vin circled the airfield, watching the transport back up to the loading dock of their corporate plane.

“Hell man!” Vin barked. “This looks like a regular airport.”

“Let’s land,” Josh said. “I’d really prefer that your dad ride in that plane than this bird.”

“I’m thinking the boys, Archie and Sam, in this bird. We can land them at the ranch. Pick up a driver to drive the SUV to the ranch.”

“I think Dr. Vanderlaan will agree. He knows the Commander. Wants to keep an eye on the man.”

-=-=-

Nick, Aaron and Ben didn’t have to be told twice that they were riding in a jet helicopter.

Samantha stared down the Commander once again, quietly saying, “The nurse wins. You are riding with your doctor.”

Vin walked through the plane to the cockpit and talked to the two pilots. The weather was clear. Should be a smooth flight.

“Anything I need to know about?” Vin asked as the two pilots exchanged looks.

“We’ve asked Robert to be based in Denver. You and Beau use us more than he does. He really just needs a small corporate jet he can fly himself. “

“What do you think of this layout? Is this something we should expand to?”

“No. Two hangars are good. We don’t want to advertise what is hidden in the mountain.”

“Okay. We’ll see you on the ground in Four Corners,” Vin said shaking each man’s hand.

-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-

... next ... The Mountain


	15. The Mountain

 

“Archie. Nicholas. Aaron. Benjamin. You awake back there?” Vin Tanner’s voice boomed over the loudspeaker as the Archers suddenly bolted upright in their seats.

“It’s so beautiful, Vin,” Samantha purred.

They were just above tree top level, passing over the airstrip the corporate plane would shortly be landing on.

In their headsets, Josh and Vin are discussing the possibility of coming in from the north so they could hover near the treehouse. Vin alerted the house that they were coming in low over the lake.

“Archer family … look to your right. Samantha’s side. We are coming in low so you can see your treehouse. Please stay in your seats.”

“That place is huge!” Nicholas exclaimed.

“It’s got stairs and a firemen’s pole.”

“This is so cool,” Ben said dreamily.

“Hey! There are a whole bunch of people on the porch of that house!” Aaron declared.

Josh explained who was on the porch to their passengers.

“The tall blond is Beauregard. He goes by Beau. He is the ranch manager. The shorter man with the dark hair and the apron is our house chef. His name is Jersey. He is Russian-American. Vin is the only one who can understand him.”

“Good,” Samantha put in. “I’m not much of a cook.”

“The two others are Samuel and Jerry. They are computer cyber experts. They run the electronic security for the ranch.” Josh continued as he landed on a lit helipad.

-=-=-=-

Archie, Benjamin and Aaron were unpacking in the treehouse. Nick and Matthew were in the attic - den playing chess.

Much to the Commander’s dismay, he was transported to a Denver hospital  along with Carter and Whitehorse.

-=-=-

Samantha had unpacked and was standing in the master bathroom when the door suddenly closed behind her. Turning, she gasped at the sight of the man in black leather she’d met in New York City.

Not saying a word, the man just stood there. His eyes scanning every inch of her. Her nipples grew hard as a black leather glove moved down his chest.

_Oh hell. What if Vin comes in and finds us?_

Then she heard the door lock. She swallowed hard as his leather covered feet made no sound as he walked toward her.

_OH HELL …he’s making me wet!_

Stepping close to his woman, Vin waited for her to tell him to stop. When she didn’t, he decided to slowly seduce her.

_Oh hell, oh hell. I want him so bad but I’m engaged. Why can’t I tell him?_

Vin smiled at her thoughts. A gloved hand gently wiped a tear off her check. His other hand traced a vein in her neck, across her shoulder to her open cleavage.

“I…I’m … engaged now,” she muttered hopelessly.

Taking her hand, he placed it over his engorged cock.

“I can’t. I can’t,” Sam mumbled, yet her hand tightened around the throbbing organ.

Stepping as close as he dared, Vin’s hand circled Samantha’s head. Her mouth opened in anticipation and he kissed her deep and hard.

Samantha moaned. Even Vin hadn’t kissed her like that.

Vin touched his wrist bracelet. Seconds later, there was a knock on the door.

“Vin!” Beau asked loudly. “Everything okay in there?”

_Vin? VIN!!_

“Everything’s fine, Beauregard,”  Vin Tanner answered evenly.

_“Okay.”_

“VIN? YOU’RE VIN!?” Samantha croaked loudly.

“You never kissed…. holy shit. There’s two of you?” Samantha stammered. She’d never been so hot for a man in her life as she was right now.

“I want you to suck it. But not here.”

“Vin… umm….”

She watched him back up to the door and unlock it. She took his outstretched hand. They walked through the master bedroom to a door with a coded entry.

A small light came on as they entered the room. Samantha noticed immediately that the walls were padded. Her mouth opened as the black clad man pushed her hard against the wall.

“Want your ass, Sammy Jo. Want your mouth on my cock,” Vin rasped hungrily.

 “Vvin… I’ve never… don’t know how…”

Vin’s tongue traced her earlobe. “Like an ice cream cone, Sammy Jo. Curl your tongue around it. Suck it into your mouth… now baby. Now.”

And she did. Dropping to her knees, she discovered it was smooth as baby’s skin. Her tongue curled around it. Caressed it.

_Oh god woman!_

Then she pulled it into her mouth and sucked it. Sucked it hard. Like she sucked popsicles as a kid. And her lover came. Came hard. Screaming her name.

“OH SHIITT! SAMMMMY JOOO!”

It was quiet in the soundproof room. Samantha held Vin close as he came back to himself. He stared at her.

“You sure, you’ve never done that before?” Vin finally rasped.

“Never. Ever. Can we use this room from now on?”

“Oh yeah. We are definitely going to use this room from now on.”

-=-=-=-

Still in black leather, Vin walked to the bedroom phone as Samantha dressed.

“Hey Buck.”

_“Vin! The lost has been found. When are we going to see you?”_

“Just arrived back from Sacramento. Will be in, in a couple of hours. Maybe sooner. Question for you. Hang on a sec.”

“Sammy Jo. Have Beau show you around the house but don’t venture outside without an escort.”

Sammy Jo, glowing in love, waved to him as she left the bedroom.

_“Sammy Jo. Is he one of the vets you brought back?”_

“Sammy Jo is … Samantha Jones. My fiancée.”

“Your… wha … fiancée?”

“Listen Buck. The warden from Florence called. They tattoo every prisoner. Some design that represents what they are in for.”

_“NO WAY… Vin! Chris is allergic to that kind of ink. He damn near died his first year in the Navy. He went in for a tattoo that said US Navy and ended up in the ER and then the hospital for a week.”_

“Yea, okay. I wondered why he never had any tridents on his arm.”

_“Josiah said some private prisons are using leather straps around the left bicep. Some foreign ones are even branding prisoners. You have any idea where he is?”_

“He is in a private mountain prison that handles men who can’t be in the main population. He has visiting privileges at his ranch once a month for family to visit. That would be his father or his sister. No nieces or nephews. No former team members. He will be flown in by helicopter late Friday night or early Saturday morning. Then picked up Sunday afternoon.”

_“Bummer. Bet he’s being used in prison.”_

“I’m sure he is.”

-=-=-=-

Vin headed for the bathroom, peeling off his leathers as he went. Turning them inside out he hung them in a special closet, watching as they were air dried and sprinkled with baby powder. Stepping in the shower he quickly rinsed off before heading back into the bedroom to get dressed.

Vin was just sheathing his long knife into the side of his boot when his cell went off.

“Agent Tanner.”

_“It’s Josh. I’m on my way to pick you up. Already have Whitehorse on board. Don’t know how to tell you this … but …. I just overheard a conversation between the Commander and Dr. Impossible. This man is not your dad. He’s your dad’s twin.”_

“WHAT?”

_“Remember six years ago …. I was asked to help rescue a Naval officer who commanded that experimental sub the Navy was testing.”_

“The one who was trapped in the sub for ten hours after he got his crew out,” Vin answered quietly.

  _“That’s the one. And I think I know where he is.”_

“He’s the man who lives in the atrium at Green Meadows. The place we’ve just given a donation to for therapy dogs. Call Sister Monica. Give her a heads up. Did you talk to the Commander at all?”

“ _No. I lifted a glass off his lunch tray and scanned it. Maggie came back with a wealth of medical information which I gave to Dr. Roscoe. Also told the nurse to change his ID band because he’s allergic to some meds that he didn’t  list. I’m sure about now the man is livid.”_

“I’m just remembering something Matthew told us about the funeral. Their open house afterwards, though the sniper squad didn’t go. He said he couldn’t figure out how his uncle got from the living room to the kitchen without him seeing him.”

_“Two Commanders. One in each room. One a SEAL. One a submarine Commander. Be there in five minutes.”_

-=-=-=-

Vin grabbed his lady around the waist and propelled both of them into his study-command center. Beau, Samuel and Jerry jumped as the two rushed into the room.

“Show Sammy Jo around the ranch… the barns… the house. Birdman’s on his way to pick me up. He just found out the Commander we found is not my dad but his twin brother. One was a SEAL. One was a sub commander. And we know where the other one is.”

“Maggie! Bring them up-to-date and scan Samantha into the system. Beau, explain the bracelet to her. Give her one of the gold ones.”

Vin kissed her in front of everyone, whispering, “I love you.” And then he was gone.

-=-=-=-

As the helicopter went airborne, Vin explained he needed to stop at the Federal Building … not the Federal Court Building. Travis’ secretary, Shirley Mattson was waiting for him there. She had walked through the place and loved it. She was sure all the agents were gathered at the old place. She admitted she looked forward to working with Vin.

-=-=-=-

Agent Vin Tanner waved at building Security, pulled open the Stairway door and sprinted up five flights of stairs. He needed to get his frustration, of the Commander lying to him about being his father, out of this system. Taking the stairs would do that.

Pulling open the door on the fifth floor he could smell coffee. Walking through the hall looking into each room, he discovered he was turned on to being the boss here. His only regret … he wouldn’t be able to tell Larabee to shut up and do it.

“Vin,” Shirley called from an open doorway.

“Wow, this is impressive,” Vin exclaimed walking into the large room with ten round tables and chairs.

“Did you get the computer thing up alright?” Vin asked as he looked at the packets on each table.

“Yes! It explains all the changes. I’m sure JD Dunne will end up living in that computer center,” Shirley laughed.

“Wait tell he finds out we have a super computer that can give us instant background checks. Speaking of that … Maggie.”

_“Yes, Vin.”_

“Put me up on the computer monitor in the Federal Court Building where the ATF agents are gathered,” Vin ordered as he nodded to the two Canine agents that had just walked in.

-=-=-=-

“Look, Wilmington! We’ve waited around long enough,” Agent Michner shouted. The rest of Team One sunk down in their chairs and tried to look invisible.

Much to everyone surprise the large monitor on the north wall came alive showing the image of Agent Vin Tanner.

_“ALL RIGHT YOU YAHOOS! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? In case you didn’t read that email… or wait! Maybe you can’t read. Need to go back to school to learn about instructions,”  Tanner growled in his fierce Sergeant’s voice._

_“The email states and I quote … Meet in the ATF Conference center in the Federal Building. It does not say meet in the Federal Court Building.”_

“WE ARE IN THE FEDERAL BUILDING!” Michner shouted back.

_“You are not in the Federal Building, Michner. You are in a building that houses Federal Court, Superior Court, parking tickets, lawyers and judges. It is one of the main reasons Orin Travis was asked to resign. He chose retirement. He flatly refused a Washington order to move the ATF to the building that houses all Federal Agents … ATF – FBI – US Marshals.”_

 Vin and Shirley watched the faces of several agents as it dawned on them why they had been left out of the loop for the last year.

_“Gentlemen! You have one hour to pack up your personal things from your offices and your lockers. Leave everything in your vehicles when you park here. Security will tag whatever you are driving. ATF is on the fifth floor. Follow the signs to the conference center. Shirley Mattson is here. She will give you directions from there.”_

Vin stepped to one side and allowed the smartly dressed fortieth woman tp move next to him.

_“I have a family emergency up north. But – you will all wait for me here. Anyone who leaves before I get back … is fired.”_

“VIN!” Wilmington yelped. “I’ve got a date with the Barbies!”

_“Well, Buck. Can’t help you there.” Vin responded chuckling._

-=-=-=-

Vin Tanner talked with Shirley for several minutes before showing the Canine Agents where their offices were.

As he burst through the stairway door, Vin almost collided with two US Marshals. Apologizing, he jogged over to the Security office to alert them about the incoming ATF agents.

“Tanner! That your helio out there?” One of the US Marshals called loudly.

“Dr. Bird’s. We’re headed up to Greeley on an ER mission. My bird is a four passenger. I’ll park on the grass,” Vin responded as he sprinted through the door.

-=-=-=-

Fifteen minutes later they were landing on the back side of Green Meadows, an independent care facility.

“Whooo… is that?” Whitehorse crooned, watching a well built older woman walk toward them.

“Keep your cock zipped, Tonto. That is Sister Monica. She is a nun. A nurse. The administrator of this place.”

“They sure didn’t dress like that when we were kids,” Whitehorse groaned.

-=-=-=

“Josh, I’d like you to walk out there with me,” Vin asked quietly as they watched an older man work in a tulip garden.

“Don’t trust yourself after what happened with Mitchell?”

“I’m not getting an vibes from him. But he could shut that down too. Still, you were one of his rescuers. And you know … maybe my dad is just dead, like my mom.”

Neither man noticed the gardener drop his tools and straightened up.

“Josh. I’ve spent my whole life looking for a father that probably doesn’t even exist anymore. I’ve been in the worst foster care system Texas ever had. Been captured by the enemy. Tortured. Saved from death … by you. It’s just time for me to go home … marry my lady, raise a family. Do my job.”

Whitehorse watched the man drop his tools and slowly walk over to Vin and Josh. The tall six foot four Native American moved into position so his blood brother could not escape.

Vin turned abruptly and bumped into Whitehorse’s rock solid chest. Heated words in Cherokee followed. Yet Whitehorse didn’t move.

“Son….” A soft, hesitant voice rasped behind Vin.

Vin Tanner slowly turned to face the man he was suddenly afraid of.

Mick Tanner, his face wet with tears, reached up and touched his son’s face.

“You have her hair,” Mick whispered. “Even the unruly curl…here. My Dutch blue eyes … two hours old and your eyes followed everything that was going on.”

Still touching Vin’s face, Mick continued. “Naomi knew I was in the Navy. A fresh recruit finishing college. Before you were born, she traveled with me. When I discovered she’d died and you were lost … that’s when I volunteered to be a sub Commander. The ocean became my home. Because the dirt… earth in the U.S., held my wife and son.”

“Is there someplace we could talk,” Vin ventured.

“My atrium. Follow me.”

The three men followed Mick along a flower lined path to a huge atrium. Mick open the back door and started down the hall.

Vin Tanner came to a standstill as he stared down the short narrow hallway.

Mick slammed to a stop when he heard Birdman say, “Falcon. You can do this.”

“Josh…u a,” came the scared voice of a child.

“It’s okay. Whitehorse is guarding the door. Your dad… is at the other end. Close your eyes… I’ll lead you,” Josh Bird offered tenderly.

Mick fought to open his telepathic connection to his son. His eyes widened in horror as he observed his boy being shoved into a four by four foot dark closet. Sprinting back to where Vin stood petrified, Mick hugged the man.

“Come. Vin. There is another way.”

Later, after looking at numerous pictures of Mick and Naomi’s wedding and Vin’s birth, Sister Monica made the decision that Mick couldn’t.

“Vin, Dr. Bird. I am furloughing Mick to your mountain for a month. Let him live in this treehouse you’ve shown us. Have meals with your family. Let him walk the mountain. See the eagles. If he is still comfortable there … stay another month. If he finds he can live there … my prayers will be answered.”

-=-=-=-

Landing on the helipad near the front porch, Mick looked out the side window and gasped at the sight of Matthew. “That’s Matthew? In the green shirt?”

“Yes.”

“He’s the spitting image of his father Major Cribley.”

“He sure is,” Vin answered. “I’ve had to catch myself …many times, from calling him Major.”

“Does he have one of these albums?”

“I believe they were only made for the immediate family. My squad didn’t get one. Matt would have been too young to receive one.”

The jet helicopters’ doors opened and introductions began. Matt and Nick volunteered to carry Mick’s things to the treehouse. Beau presented Mick with a gold bracelet explaining what it was, as everyone including Vin raised a wrist to show they wore one also.

As Vin watched his father walk into the grassland, he called Shirley and told her to dismiss everyone. He was home but his father had some adjustments to make.

“Tell everyone to have a good weekend. But come Monday morning, be ready to start getting in tune with the new agenda.”

-=-=-=-

Mick and Vin were standing near the lake when Samantha approached.

“Now here comes one pretty woman,” Mick observed.

“This is my lady,” Falcon replied proudly.

“Vin…”

“Samantha. I’d like you to meet my father. Mick Tanner.”

“Mr. Tanner I’m…”

“Mick.”

“Mick,” Sam answered with a huge grin as Vin’s hand reached around her waist.

“Vin. Beau said to tell you a special delivery package was delivered today from New York City,” Sammy Jo said leaning into her lover. “And, dinner is ready.”

“What’s for dinner?” Vin asked.

“Ah.. spare ribs, parsley potatoes, some kind of vegetable dish with noodles. A fruit salad and apple pie.”

“Did you make some GI coffee?” Vin asked as the three headed back to the ranch house.

“I did. I used one of my spoons on Jersey this afternoon. He almost fell off his stool. Then I explained how I made them … and he laughed so hard, he did fall off his stool.”

“Did you tell him the secret?”

“I did. And … he made three for himself. He can’t wait to see the reaction of people tonight.”

-=-=-=-=-

As they found place cards around the table, Vin introduced Samantha and Mick. Archibald “Archie” Archer introduced his three sons explaining how Vin was a lifesaver for his family.

“Vin saved my life in the Army. I look forward to protecting his lady for him. My boss in Sacramento doesn’t yet know that I will be resigning as Chief of Homicide. One afternoon on this mountain has proved to me that I am not a city boy. And Matthew … thank you for taking all three of my sons around this place. Ben is even interested to learn how to clean stables.”

Samantha explained that she’d known Vin since the fourth grade.

Immediately Beau asked if she was the Spit Ball Queen. Samantha blushed  deep red.

“How many people did you tell about me?” Sammy Jo wanted to know.

“Ummm… maybe two hundred Rangers, give or take a hundred or so,” Vin answered with a grin.

Samantha looked around the table feeling totally at home. She hadn’t felt like this in a long time.

“Jersey,” Vin started as dessert was served. ”Mick grows and tends all the flowers where he’s been staying. Is there a …”

Jersey bolted from the other end of the table and pulled out an empty chair across from Mick. Pulling a notebook from his pocket, he started shooting questions.

“Full sun or shade?”

“Both. Tulips. Marigolds need full sun. Lilies of the Valley ..shade.”

“Borders or just circles of flowers?”

Mick looked at his son and saw that Vin was shocked at what was happening. Vin shrugged his shoulders, eyebrows high on his forehead.

_So, you didn’t plan this?_

_No way. He’s a vegetable gardener. Never ever tried flowers._

_I love you son. Thank you for saving me._

Vin just grinned at his father.

“Jersey.  How about you can take Mick to your library?”

Jersey stared at the floor. “I .. ah .. moved it.”

Vin stood up and looked around. “Moved it?”

“Yeah.”

Vin stared out the large picture window trying to remember where he’d seen his Russian cook the other afternoon.

“You moved it to the treehouse with the telescope.”

“Yeah.”

“Where Mick’s going to be living?”

“Yeah.”

Shaking his head, trying hard to hide a grin, Vin ventured, “Why don’t you go and show him your library? He’s a flower man. Loan him some of your graph paper … copy your maps…”

“Gotcha! Come on Mick!” Jersey yelped jumping up. And then he stopped.

“Sam and I can clear the table and load the dishwasher.”

“OKAY!” Jersey barked hugging his master.

-=-=-=-

Sammy Jo and Vin scraped, rinsed and stacked the dishes in the dishwasher. Sammy watched her lover put a plastic magnet on the front of the dishwasher.

DO NOT RUN UNTIL 9 P.M.

“Why 9 p.m.?

“It is an energy saving thing. The power company wanted customers to voluntarily cut back on power during certain times, and we agreed to do that. Most ranches have automatic feeders for grain and hay, and water. Because of the Therapy program we agreed to have here for veterans with PSTD everything we do is by hand. They fill the water buckets in each stall. They scoop the grain and the hay.”

“Teaches responsibility,” Sammy put in. “If their horse isn’t fed, they are responsible.”

“Yes.”

“Vin!” Beau called coming out of the command center. “What is in this box from New York? Also … maybe you want to show Mick the apartment that Miss Nettie isn’t going to use now.”

“Who is Miss Nettie?” Sammy asked with a frown.

Vin grinned into Sammy’s frowning face.

“Mrs. Nettie Wells is in her seventies. She rescued me from living on the streets of Denver when I ran away from an abusive Texas foster home. Got me into school. She and her husband, who died a number of years ago, built a ranch north of here. The house, the barns ….everything was built by hand. The Colorado Historical Society has just purchased the ranch. They want to turn it into a living museum. They have decided to have her stay there. Live there. Show people how things were made … lived in the 1940’s. I originally added on an in-law suite here, because she was going to live here when her place was purchased.”

“Is that the area on the south side of the porch? With those neat wraparound windows that look out onto those bird feeders? Which are empty by the way.” Sammy responded.

“Vin…, could we look at that?” Michael “Mick” Tanner asked as he and Jersey came through the side door by the kitchen.

Beau, Vin and Samantha turned suddenly, surprised to see Mick and Jersey coming back so soon.

Mick stared at his son. _It’s too much like being on the bridge of a destroyer._

Vin burst out laughing as the others gave him an odd look.

“Yeah,” Vin chuckled. “It does look like that. Can you work there though?”

Half turning to Jersey, Mick explained that they had already taped two sheets of graph paper on a table there. He’d start plotting out the flower areas tomorrow.

“I’d like to look at this in-law suite. Jersey explained it to me. We …ah… brought my stuff from the treehouse…”

Looking at Beau, Vin asked, “He’s in the system, right?”

“Definitely.”

Vin let out a long breath. Looking around to see who was here, Vin said, “Let me show Dad the in-law suite. Then he and Sammy need to be in the command center. They need to know about our prisoner. Sammy Jo is a registered nurse. She can draw the blood the prison needs. Then the warden doesn’t have to send their crew here. Sammy Jo and Josh can do it.”

Beau Gainsfield stared at his friend and partner. Vin owned the mountain but Beau had put money into building several structures.

No one asked ‘what prisoner’.

Mick picked up several disjointed phrases between the two men. He would definitely quiz his son when they were alone.

Vin blinked when he realized his father was picking up Beau’s silent conversation.

Looking at Beau, Vin said, “Need you to carefully open up that box. But do not touch anything in it.”

-=-=-=-

Walking around the wraparound porch that ended near the rear of the house, Vin had Mick put his hand on a small panel. Instantly they heard the door unlock.

_“Vin. Do you wish Miss Nettie’s prints to be taken off here?”_

“Yes, Maggie. Thank you.”

Walking into the living space, Mick smiled. There was a corner sectional sofa with one end being a recliner.  A drop leaf table in front of a double picture window. Mick ran his hands over the table.

“You made this.”

It was a statement, not a question. Which surprised Vin. “How did you know?”

“I can feel your hands shaping the wood. You have incredible talent, Vin. My grandfather was a wood maker. He made things like this. You are a lot like him.”

“Let’s look at the bedroom,” Mick suggested.

“I like the pocket doors,” Mick said as he stepped into the small bedroom. “A round bed?”

“Miss Nettie wanted a bed without corners. Got this at two-thirds off. They threw in four sets of sheets free. As it turns out, it is perfect for this room. The skylight overhead lets you watch the clouds, see the stars … it is a peaceful place.”

Vin watched his father roll onto the bed, cross his ankles, and clasp his hands behind his head.

No one spoke for a good ten minutes. Finally Mick Tanner whispered. “You can call Sister Monica. Tell her … I’m home.”

Vincent Michael Tanner bit his tongue to keep from cheering. Instead he quietly said, “I’m glad you’re here. Do you want to be Uncle Mick or Opa to Matthew?”

Sitting up, Mick grinned. “Let’s go with Opa. Even though I am his uncle, you adopted him. Now – tell me about your prisoner.”

Vin called Beau and asked him to help Jersey move Mick’s things here. Mick was home. He was staying.

-=-=-=-

Father and son sat on a step overloading a cleared area that was to be Miss Nettie’s chicken house. Mick had already made notes on what kind of flowers would work there, as Vin explained why they had a prisoner on the ranch.

“This man hurt you as well as others.”

“Yes.”

“Because he was a former police officer and Federal agent, he’d be dead already if he was in jail.”

“Yes. He is hated by a lot of people because he was a damn good officer. Three prisons refused to take him. They didn’t want his death on their hands.”

“Are you using him sexually?”

“Yes. We have three men who happily use him.”

“What is the prisoner’s name?”

Vin stared at his father. He’d blocked the name from his mind and he wasn’t sure why. But, he knew he had to answer the question.

“Chris Larabee.”

Mick Tanner turned and stared at his son. “Christopher Adam Larabee. Former Navy SEAL.”

“The same.”

Vin gawked at his dad as the man started laughing.

“Dad?”

“My twin … who Jersey said you have already met …”

“Yes. He claimed to be my father. He is why I went to Sacramento. He came back with us. He is in a hospital here.”

“He and Larabee were lovers. HOT lovers. They started out on the same SEAL team but were soon divided. Larabee also serviced an Admiral who kept him out of a lot of trouble. You want to keep Mitch out of your hair … offer him Larabee on a regular basis.”

Vin just sat there shaking his head. “I don’t want Mitch living on this mountain, though.”

“Definitely not! He lives high and has the funds for it.”

-=-=-=-

In the Command Center, Vin looked around the room. Samuel and Jerry were relaxed near their computer displays. Samantha was sitting in Vin’s desk chair and Beau was leaning against the wall.

“Where is Matt?” Vin asked.

“He’s with Archie and family,” Beau replied. “They are all sitting on their front porch. Matt is pointing out several evening birds and animals. And … Benjamin, the eight year old, is explaining the constellations. Evidently he is quite the astrology buff.”

“We know someone, don’t we?” Vin said.

“We do,” Beau answered grinning. “I called him. Ben has already been invited to visit the Observatory.”

“How is our prisoner?” Vin asked, getting back to task.

“Sitting on the floor in his boxer shorts reading,” Samuel answered. “He has requested some books from his library at home.”

“We can do that. Maggie can print out a label with postage and everything. Tell him it will take at least a week.”

“Also,” Samuel started. “In prison he would have access to a computer.”

Vin blew out a breathe. “How can we do that?”

Beau looked at Mick and then Samantha before answering.

“The black room has a niche we could put a small desk or table in. We can bolt a laptop to that. No printer. Just the laptop. It would go through the prison system.”

“The light in there goes on and off by movement…. Okay. Jerry. Check with the prison cyber manager. Get an email set up for him. See how Maggie can route it through. Do we limit what he can see?” Vin asked.

“I’ll check,” Beau replied. “But I don’t think we can. However, we can limit his time of use.”

“Okay,” Vin groused. “Call the warden and tell him we have a Registered Nurse on the property. If he wants her qualifications, where she’s worked, where she went to school… we can put that together.”

“Now!” Vin ordered. “Clear off that table. I want to lay out what is in that box. Then Beau and I are going to change into black leather …and with Sammy Jo, we will put these on Larabee.”

“What about the collar he’s wearing?” Beau questioned.

“This place in New York told me how to take it off.”

-=-=-=-

“Vin,” Sammy Jo called as Tanner started for the master bath. “Do you want me to put on scrubs?”

“Do you have white ones?”

“I do, but I usually wear blue or green.”

“Larabee is color blind. He only sees white or black.”

“How the hell did he get through the Navy like that?”

“Memorization. And faking it, I think.”

-=-=-=-

Beau Gainsfield emerged from the Command Center just as Vin and Sammy came down the hall from the bedrooms.

Mick was in the kitchen with Jersey getting instructions for the coffee maker in his new apartment. The whispered _master_ he heard from Jersey made Mick do an about face.

Michael Tanner gawked at his son in tight black leather. Then he saw the red stick man with a weapon on his left shoulder. It was a Comanche symbol for Master of Men.

Vin stared at his father. He didn’t expect to see the man back in the house so soon. Vin was about to have Jersey explain when Samuel stepped out of the office saying, “I’ll explain it to Mick. You three better get going.”

-=-=-=-

Vin set the box from New York on a shelf in the front storage room.

Looking at Sammy Jo, Vin started, “He is presently wearing a black fingerprint collar. Unfortunately, the person who opened it is someone we don’t know. Beau put it on him at the request of the warden. Now, this new one needs to be on instead.”

“I’ve seen these gold and black ones,” Sammy Jo put in. “Some psychiatric hospitals use them to keep track of patients who like to wander.”

“True. The gold strands hold a miniature GPS system. The black strips on the neck register pulse in the neck. And the armband registers blood pressure. He will be asked to sit. His arms will be strapped down. Then I will take the black collar off.”

Vin looked at Beau saying, “Once that is off you need to hold his head so I can lightly paint this liquid around his neck. Than Sam and I will gently smooth the collar around. The clasp goes over the jugular vein.”

“This other one goes around his left bicep. After that, he needs to stand …and his boxers need to come off.”

“Why?” Beau asked.

Vin grinned at Sammy who replied, “The prison doctor checks patients monthly to see if they are bruising themselves. Cutting or in some way doing bodily harm so they can be moved to a better place. Or be put in sick bay.”

“Shit!” Beau groaned. “I suppose any place is better than the general population.”

-=-=-=-

Chris Larabee groaned as the light in the bondage room came on. He hadn’t been bothered for three days. When Beau Gainsfield stepped into the opening between the two rooms dressed in black leather, Chris swallowed. _Black leather wasn’t a good sign._

Laying his book on the dresser, Chris followed the man.

“VIN!” Larabee was shocked to see his former sniper in the room standing next to a nurse.

“Chris. This is Miss Samantha Jones. She has a couple of things she needs to do for the prison doctor.”

Sammy leaned close to Vin, barely whispering her request. “Why doesn’t he strip now? I can check him out… then you and Beau can do whatever, while I check out his living area.”

Vin nodded.

“LARABEE! DROP YOUR SHORTS!”

Chris’ mouth dropped open. His eyes moved from Vin to the blond dude. He was barely aware of the nurse, until Sammy was in his face.

“Mr. Larabee. You will do as ordered.”

Chris watched her retrieve a notebook from a pocket and pull an earpiece on a wire out of her pocket. He shoved his shorts to the floor while he glared at Tanner.

Sammy Jo found four large bruises on Larabee’s body. One on the inside left thigh. She dropped to her knees and seemed oblivious to his genitals hanging near her head. She questioned him about it.

Vin and Beau exchanged looks. Each one was trying hard not to laugh as Sammy went into a clinical mode.

When she finished her assessment, she pocketed her tools.

“Mr. Tanner.”

Vin looked up. “Yes ma’am.”

“You and Mr. Gainsfield may proceed. I need to check out his living quarters.”

“Yes ma’am,” Tanner answered with a grin.

Pointing to the bench, Vin stated firmly, “Sit. Extend your arms on the bars.”

Beau moved quickly to strap Larabee’s arms down. Looking at Vin and getting a nod, Beau also fastened a five inch wide strap across Larabee’s lap.

Chris watched Vin move to the drawers along one wall. When Tanner pulled out latex gloves, also handing a pair to the blond, Larabee was pretty damn sure he wasn’t going to like what was coming.

-=-=-=-

The black collar was off. The gold and black bicep cuff and collar were on when Sammy Jo re-entered the room.

“Mr. Tanner.”

“Yes, Miss Jones.”

“His towels in that bathroom are gross! They need to be changed. Should be changed every week. He needs more clothes than what is in that dresser. He also needs more of those logs. It appears he is using them at night. He has a list of things he wants … however, it appears he hasn’t requested them.”

“I have two other things I need to discuss with you regarding this prisoner. However, now, I need to see another patient. If you could be so kind as to let me out.”

Beau reached behind him and pulled a black hood out of a drawer. Quickly he slipped it over Larabee’s head.

Vin quietly eased opened the door they had slipped through and let Sammy out.

Once the door was closed, Sammy rasped. “He is an arrogant SOB.”

Vin silently agreed before kissing her hard on the mouth.

“Who is your other patient?”

“I want to talk to Mick. See if he needs anything he isn’t telling you about. Are you going to fuck that man in there?”

“No. I don’t fuck men. But I am going to make him beg for it.”

-=-=-=-=-

Chris Larabee was in living hell. His balls were bursting. His cock hard as a rock. The gold cock ring grew tighter behind the head of his penis. He was begging for relief.

Tanner’s latex gloved hand teased Larabee’s asshole.

“My father is Michael “Mick” Tanner. A sub commander. Retired.”

“Vin… please. I need relief,” Larabee moaned.

“His twin is one of your Navy lovers.”

“Twin?”

“Mitchell Tanner.”

Beau and Vin watched the reaction of that name on Larabee. The man’s cock surged, bounced on the bench.

“You want him?”

“DO YOU WANT HIM CHRIS?”

“Yes,” came a quiet reply.

“Can’t hear you.”

“YES! I WANT HIM!”

-=-=-=-

Beau and Vin walked back into the ranch house via the kitchen. They stopped and looked to see who was around.

Vin hadn’t seen Matt all day. Sammy and Mick were huddled in a corner by the fireplace. Jersey was in the kitchen. Jerry was snoozing in a recliner.

“ATTENTION!” Sergeant Tanner barked loudly.

Everyone except Sammy Jo jumped to their feet.

“We need a ranch meeting with everyone who is involved with the prisoner. Thirty minutes in the Command Center,” Vin stated firmly before turning and heading to the master bedroom.

-=-=-=-

Vin stood in a tee shirt and briefs staring into his closet. His head came up as he heard the bedroom door open and close. _I love her perfume. Or is it her shampoo._

“You know, Mr. Tanner,” Sammy Jo cooed, coming up behind him. “Wearing briefs kills the sperm. You really need to start wearing boxers if we want to produce babies.”

“Reckon I’d better buy some of those on Monday then. Or tomorrow maybe.”

“I definitely think you should,” Sammy responded pushing up a sleeve and kissing his shoulder.

Pulling her close, Vin asked, “Is Mick okay?”

“He is. He really is. He’s been talking to Archie. He told Matthew he was the spitting image of his father, and not to be surprised if Mick accidently called him Major.”

“You interested to go into town with me tomorrow. I need to buy a couple of suits… and you need some fancy dresses.”

“Fancy dresses?”

“Dressy dresses….”

“We might stay overnight in a penthouse too.”

“A penthouse? You can afford a penthouse?” Sammy Jo exclaimed wide-eyed.

Vin kissed her on the nose and then stepped into the closet to get jeans, boots and a shirt.

“Sam. Go tell Beau the meeting needs to be around the dining room table. Have him post signs that a family meeting is going on. That way no cowboys or Rangers will walk in.”

“Okay.”

Vin waited until the door closed before he called his lawyer. Grabbing the bedside phone he told his corporate lawyer that he and Sammy Jo would be in town tomorrow. He’d like the pre-nup to be explained and signed.

Pulling his cell phone off the charger Vin discovered he’d missed a call from Dr. Impossible.

-=-=-=-

Beau Gainsfield, Mick Tanner, Jersey, Whitehorse, Matthew, Samuel and Jerry, Joshua and Samantha all sat sipping coffee. Jersey and Sammy were the only two who had spoons.

“Jersey,’ Vin ventured, walking up to the table. “Is that coffee strong enough for you?”

Jersey’s grin lit up the whole room.

“Sammy Jo. Did you make the coffee?”

“GI coffee, Vin. Strong enough to melt a spoon.”

As if on cue, Sammy and Jersey stirred their coffee and then pulled out the spoon to taste it.

“I’M NOT DRINKIN’ THAT COFFEE!” Matthew barked jumping up.

Mick burst out laughing. Laughing so hard he started crying.

“I did that on one of my subs. The First Mate almost rammed us into a reef.”

Walking to the head of the table, Vin said. “We have some serious business to discuss.”

-=-=-=-

After an hour of discussion. Should they keep Larabee where he is. Could they revise his stable into a prison, since someone also needs to stay at his ranch. Or what??

“With Sammy Jo and I getting married. Children in our future. This ranch needs to be safe. I also don’t want Jersey to spend half his time taking food to that man.”

They all watched Mick Tanner get up and walk to the windows.

“Is it possible,” Mick began, “to revamp two places here? Where he is now … part of that is storage. Part is a mini bunkhouse. Part is a sex play room. Why not turn that into a gardening workshop? Paint the black room white. The drawers can hold seeds and tools. Tables for planting and planning.”

Vin grinned at his father. He and Beau exchanged looks and nods.

“The treehouse is high enough, it normally isn’t seen. You could put mesh screens on the windows. It has a mini kitchen. I’m sure Larabee can cook. Samuel explained the computer you have here. She could take his grocery list… within reason… and give it to Jersey.”

“Also to separate how he is used from his living quarters… you could put a small room between the stairs and the tree trunk. With part of the toys you have here.”

Mick turned from the window and looked back at the group. His son was grinning at him. Matthew was taking notes. Jersey was nodding his head, and Beau was on his feet.

“I think it is a fantastic idea!” Beauregard declared. “It isolates him from us, yet he can see what is going on. We’ll have to do the mesh from the inside because of the height. But not a problem. Everything is built in. The bunks. The book shelves. We can load the shelves with some of his own books. Walmart is having a sale on packaged foods. We can go through there with Jersey and Samantha.”

Vin put in, “No problem painting the black room white. Plus, with the shower in there the gardeners can shower before coming back in the house. No more dirt tracks on the wood floor. Plus … it would be a great place for Matt to hang out and do his homework undisturbed. Closer than the Hermit house in the winter.”

“He needs an electric razor,” Sammy Jo ventured. “I think you should let his hair grow longer. It would give him a different look. You don’t want him recognized if other agents come here.”

“Can we get started on this tomorrow?” Vin asked. “Samantha and I are going into Denver tomorrow. I have some business there and we both need some new clothes. We will probably stay at the hotel overnight.”

“We can close off the play room,” Beau started. “Telling him it is being changed so he can have a computer. That way we can paint it, and move bookcases in. Transfer Jersey’s library before we start on the treehouse.”

Continuing, Beau said, “I’ll talk to our construction boss tonight. See if he has the type of screening we need. See what he suggests. Ask him, also, about the playroom at the base.”

“Wait!” Jersey barked, jumping up. “Doesn’t that treehouse have a back porch? Where does the door go to that is there?”

“Matthew?” Mick and Vin said at once.

Matt looked at the table.

Mick picked up what Matt was thinking. “How many secret places do you have, Major?”

Matthew Cribley Tanner’s head shot up. “Four.”

“The Hermit’s. That treehouse. Where else Matthew?” Vin asked quietly.

“I ..ah.. was using Miss Nettie’s place too. And another place that Nick and I found.”

“Why do you need secret places?” Mick asked as he heard his son scream those words in his head. “Don’t you feel safe here?”

“What? Sure! But … I just need … ah …space?”

Samantha suddenly stood and moved behind Vin, resting her hands on his shoulders.

“Are you upset that I adopted you?” Vin asked tightly. “Your need for secret places tells me you prefer your life on the street to the security of the ranch.”

“No! It’s just … everyone has someone but me. Josh has Jersey. Beau has Whitehorse. You have Samantha… and there is me.”

Sammy Jo just stared at the young man. Suddenly she let out a shriek. The whole room stopped.

Sammy made a fist and pounded the table in front of Matt. His still full coffee cup splattered onto the table.

“So! You are still hiding, like you did on the streets! But wait! Here you have a DAD who is also your uncle. And you have this man – MICK – who is the uncle who carried you during your real father’s funeral. So you are not alone are you?”

“No,” came a feeble response.

“And Jersey cooks special things for you, doesn’t he? Does he cook things like that for Beau or Vin?”

“No.”

“You have a roof over your head. A bed to sleep in! But it seems to me you don’t like any of those, do you? You’d really rather be back on the street … living in your secret places where no one can find you.”

“No, that’s not it at all.”

“Then what is it Matthew? Vin put his reputation on the line adopting you. Very few unmarried men get to adopt children.”

Matt’s eyes went wide. He’d never thought of that.

Mick slowly walked over to stand next to his son. Placing a hand on Vin’s shoulder he stared into Matt’s face. The Tanner telepathy was at full power now.

Slowly, Mick explained. “Matthew is afraid something will happen and he will be back on the street. He doesn’t understand why everyone here loves him so much. The memory of his mother, my sister, has faded. The couple that grabbed him off the table warped his little boy mind. He has no memory left of my father, his grandfather. Nor much of a memory of his father Major Cribley.”

“What Vin and I don’t understand, Matthew, is … why you don’t trust us? We are your family. Even if Vin didn’t adopt you, we still are your family. We are related by blood. You were born a Tanner. Vin is a Tanner. I am a Tanner. Why are you afraid of that?”

“You know that I lived on the streets of Denver for two years, Matt,” Vin spoke quietly. “That did not put me into secret places. If anything, that put me in wide open places on horseback or on foot. Would you prefer to go and live with Miss Nettie?”

“WHAT?”

“One of your secret places is her former apartment. I’ve seen you sitting on her steps many times. I lived with her. Is that what you want? You want to duplicate my life? My life is my life. You need to make your own life. You can’t live someone else’s life, Matthew.”

Beau pulled out his phone. “I’ll call Miss Nettie. Tell her Matt has volunteered to help her get ready for the Historical Society.”

“NO! I DON’T WANT TO GO THERE!” Matthew shouted. Pushing his chair back he stormed down the hall to his room.

“You know, Vin,” Sammy said, “It could be Matt is insecure because of the prisoner. Is there a reason he feels unsafe with that man here?”

“Yeah, darlin’. Larabee made a pass at him, last year.”

Mick looked at his son. Anger raged in his head. “You own a hotel. Is there a place to house him there? Definitely a better place for his visitors. He stretches the security of the ranch.”

“Plus,” Jersey suggested, “Maybe where Larabee is … was one of Matt’s secret places.”

Stunned, Vin was suddenly speechless. Pushing his chair back, he stood.

“Shit! I’ve been so geared in trying to find my father, I totally missed it. All those Zane Grey books were originally in a treehouse. The one like a destroyer. Matthew must have moved them all there. That is the place he’s used more than the hermit’s cabin.”

“Maggie! Get me Izzy at the hotel! Plus head of Security and Maintenance. On video phone in the study.”

-=-=-=-=

The conversation with hotel heads was short. The Maintenance Chief informed Vin that he had the perfect place on the lower level. A former jewelry store. You have to go through two sets of cages to get in. Has a bathroom with a shower. A room that could be turned into a bedroom.  It even has a mini kitchen. He’d have his crew start on the conversion first thing in the morning.

-=-=-=-

“I don’t suppose anyone would like Dutch Apple Pie with ice cream?” Jersey asked.

“Yes!” Came several answers.

“I’ll dish it up… sit any where.”

The family, minus Matthew, sat around the living enjoying warm Dutch apple pie with a large scoop of vanilla ice cream slowly melting next to it.

It was Josh Bird who brought up Dr. Vanderlaan and Mitch Tanner.

“Oh gosh,” Vin blurted putting down his pie. “I missed a call from Dr. Impossible. Do you think it is too late to call him back?”

“You know us doctors always take calls,” Josh said. “Better call him.”

The call was pretty one sided. Dr Vanderlaan didn’t understand why Vin had never come back to see his father. Why Dr. Bird had insisted he was someone else.

Those listening in on the conversation, which Vin had put on speaker, didn’t dare even cough.

Finally, when Dr. Vanderlaan took a breath, Mick spoke up.

“Dr. Vanderlaan. This is Commander Michael Tanner. Mick for short. Mitchell is my twin brother. He is not … repeat not, Vin’s father. He has never married so I think that means it is a bit impossible for him to be a dad. Both my DNA and Mitchell’s would come up positive for Vin. Mitch was born three minutes ahead of me. He has always been a prima donna. He has always given me a hard time. Always trying to prove that he is the best. Can do it better. He was a Navy SEAL. I was a submarine Commander.”

“He is Mitchell Michael Tanner. I am Michael Vincent Tanner. And Vin is Vincent Michael Tanner. Michael was my grandfather’s name. Vincent was our father’s name. And Mitchell was named after our mother’s father, who I might add also had a chip on his shoulder.”

“Dr. Bird took a glass off Mitch’s lunch tray and ran the fingerprints from it. That is why his ID bracelet was changed. Plus the hospital received his medical records listing allergies he never told you about.”

“Did I leave anything out? Josh? Vin?”

Josh looked stunned. Vin just sat there chuckling.

“Josh….”

“No,  that pretty much says it all… and then some.”

“Son?”

“Dad. I’d say you pretty much blew everyone here away, including me. Guess I need to perfect that telepathy gift I have a bit more. I will definitely need it to deal with the agents in my new job.”

“Dr. Vanderlaan. Tell my brother I am now living on my son’s ranch. I’ll stop in and see him in a few days. I just arrived today. Have several things to do before I go visiting.”

On the other side of the phone, the noted surgeon was stunned. He had believed everything Mitchell Tanner had told him. Now he believed he would turn the case over to someone else and get back to his own practice.

_“Vin. I have turned Carter over to a surgeon whom I know is excellent in my field. Mitchell … I believe I will also turn his case over to the same man as well and have a psychiatric evaluation done on him. Good luck in your new job, Vin. Carter said he can’t wait to hear how you turn those agents into real soldiers.”_

-=-=-=

Jersey gathered all the dessert plates. Then just stood there.

“Do you think Matt needs a counselor?”

“I think Matthew needs to sit on Miss Nettie’s front porch and divide the white and green rocks. I’ll call her.”

 

 

 


	16. Family

 

“Vin….,” Sammy rasped, gently shaking Vin’s bare shoulder.

“Sammy Jo?”

“There’s a funny noise….”

Vin listened for just a minute and suddenly sat up. Reaching for his phone, it continued to vibrate in his hand.

“Agent Tanner.”

_“Sorry to call you so early, Vin,” Colt rasped. “Wanted you to know the cell for Larabee is ready. Everyone decided to just do it. Not wait until morning. Also thought getting him here while it is still dark might be better.”_

“The whole space is done. A bedroom. A living area.”

_“Yes. The bedroom is where the jeweler worked. We fit in a super twin bed and attached the frame to the wall. Also attached a large bureau … sort of an armoire. Shelves on one side, hangers on the other. In the show room, there is a table, again attached to the wall. With a high bar stool. An older laptop in attached to that table. The shelves the store used for display have been turned into bookshelves. One of the Rangers here, knew someone who was selling old books. I called him. Went over to his shop and got three boxes of books on … the Civil War… World War I and II. Some old westerns. Not Zane Gray but ones I remember as a kid. Should keep Larabee busy for quite some time.”_

‘What about an area for him to be used?”

_“Ah yes. There is a vault! Don’t worry, we took the door off and deactivated the timer. In fact, Henry is trying to make it work as the door to the cell.”_

“Anything in the boxes?”

_“We found four safety deposit boxes full of money. Lots of money. We’re running the numbers through Lill. So far, they aren’t stolen. We’ll put the found funds in our safe. We also found a letter from Mr. Carmichael. And some other personal letters for people no longer here. Some are no longer living. No jewels.”_

_“We also painted the glass windows black. The glass, we discovered, is bullet proof. Both the inside and outside glass is painted. So if someone scratches off the outside paint, all they will find is more paint.”_

“You think that will work for him?”

_“I sent images to your man in New York. We are waiting on him for suggestions. Right now, he can be cuffed in a standing position and used front and back.”_

“Okay. I’ll roust up Dr. Bird and Whitehorse. Larabee will be hooded so no one can see who he is.”

_“You sure you want Whitehorse? When he finds out what Chris did to you … that blond will be in hell.”_

“Whitehorse can pick up the man and carry him in. Yes. I definitely want him to be the one.”

Vin walked into the closet and found a long night shirt. Putting it on, he disappeared out the bedroom door. Noiselessly he headed down the hall to the room Josh and Jersey shared. Vin was not surprised to find both men awake and waiting.

-=-=-=-

Vin, Sammy and Jersey watched the small helicopter take off. They had heard Larabee grumbling about being hooded but Josh insisted it was for safety reasons.

“Jersey. You and I have to go and clean that area so Matt can use it again.”

“I will go and clean it. You and Sammy go back to making babies,” Jersey responded firmly just before he disappeared around the porch.

Sammy Jo’s hand pushed under Vin’s night shirt and stroked his tight buns. “I think we better do what he says, Agent Tanner … or he might withhold your breakfast.”

“You keep doing that and we won’t make it to the bedroom.”

-=-=-

Chris Larabee was stunned when the cuffs and hood were taken off. He watched Dr. Bird take his clothes and walk into another room. A much smaller room.

“I’m Colt Hammer,” a man in a security uniform offered. “Head of Security here. I’m sure you can put your own clothes away. There are also some prison jumpsuits in there that you will be asked to wear on occasion. You are, after all, serving time here for sexual assault. Your body will also be enjoyed by others. Though there will be times when you will not enjoy … their enjoyment.”

“Dr. Bird. You ready.”

Josh Bird pulled out a small tablet and proceeded to check Larabee’s heart rate.

“Heart rate is a bit high, but that is understandable.  Let’s go.”

-=-=-=-

Larabee waited until the men were gone before he investigated his new home. The sleep area was small but durable. He missed the laptop his first pass through the larger area. He swallowed back bile when he discovered a plexus-glass cabinet in what he figured was a vault. Inside was a wide belt, a riding crop, three different types of handcuffs, several anal sex toys still in their wrappers and a blind fold.

“I wonder where the hell I was before,” Chris rasped as he spotted the laptop. Much to his dismay it was bolted down. Lifting the lid automatically booted it up. On the screen were the times of use. Chris figured Saturdays he would be occupied in the vault.

10:00 AM to 12 Noon = Sunday – Friday.

9:00 PM to 12 Midnight = Sunday – Friday.

-=-=-=-

In the sound proof room, Vin’s cock was deep in Sammy’s ass. His woman was wild. Riding him hard. Bouncing again and again as his hands gripped her firm breasts. His thumbs working her nipples into firm hard nubs.

“Darlin’,” Vin rasped. “Need to suck these.”

“Later… faster. Faster. Pound faster. God it is so good. Didn’t know the ass was so hot. Love you so much,” Samantha groaned as the eruption of pleasure started. The climax came fast. The scream of pleasure lost in the sound proof room.

Vin quickly withdrew. Rolling Sammy onto her back, he plunged his dripping cock into her hot liquid cunt. His mouth devoured one nipple and then the other as he released his load.

“More! More! Suck the other one. Suck it! Suck it!” Sammy Jo moaned. “Oh god, I can’t get enough of you.”

-=-=-=-

Mick Tanner lay in sweat covered sheets. Hearing his son, in his head, take his lady had exhausted him, yet his penis was still hard as a rock.

-=-=-=-

Vin carried his dozing lover back to bed and gently covered her with warm blankets. Then he entered the bathroom and used the urinal. Back in the bedroom, he pulled on a pair of old jeans, slipped on his moccasins, before grabbing some latex gloves.

As he slipped out the back door of the master bedroom, Vin noticed the door was open to Larabee’s former lair. Quietly moving toward it, he listened for anyone that might be in there. When no sound came and no thoughts were heard, Vin removed the prop and let the door slam shut.

Inside the cabin, Matt plopped down onto the bunk hitting the back wall as the front door slammed shut. Behind him, the pocket door rolled shut.

“What?” Matt yelped getting back up.

“NO!  The door closed. Shit! How am I going to get out?” Matt stared at the wall. He ran his hands over it trying to find a latch or a hook.

“This is great. Just great. Wait! My bracelet….” Matt stared at his red arm. He had used up almost all the liquid soap to get that bracelet off. He stared at the red rough skin. It was starting to hurt.

-=-=-=

Mick heard his front door open and close. Try as he might, he could not pull up any  thoughts of who it was. He was shocked when Vin entered the small bedroom.

“Are you going to survive being so close to the master bedroom?” Vin asked as he put on his latex gloves.

“You planning to do something here?” Mick rasped. Being worked off by his son was not something he planned to have happen.

“I’m going to give you relief. A climax that will blow your mind. The same thing I do for Jersey or Josh or Beau… when they are rock hard like you are but can’t work themselves off.”

“Why do I have the feeling you have perfected this?”

Grinning, the former Ranger explained. “I was in Army Intelligence besides being a sniper. Do you know when a prisoner… an enemy gets aroused but can’t get worked off … when his balls are hard, his cock is hard…. He will spill his guts just to get relief. Give up his mother, his sister, his secrets just to have relief. That is the kind of interrogator I was for the Army.”

Mick Tanner stared at his son. In the back of his mind, he remembered his grandfather telling him a similar story. As he remembered, he was also aware that his penis was so damn hard it actually hurt.  

“What do I need to do?” The sub Commander finally asked.

“We’ll do it over the toilet,” Vin replied moving in that direction.

Mick watched his son fold a towel and lay it across the top of the tank.

“Strip down,” Vin said softly. “Kneel on the seat. Put your forehead on the towel. If you feel like screaming, bite the towel. Pull it into your mouth if you have to. Grip your cock with one hand. Keep it pointed into the tank. Use the other hand for balance. You are going to hear my voice whispering in your ear. You will do whatever I ask you to do.”

“Vin…, I haven’t…”

“Had a release since you left your wife stateside.”

“Yes.”

“We can also so this is the shower, but for you, right now, this is best.”

Mick stared down at his penis barely above the water level. “Do it!”

-=-=-=-

Vin collected his thoughts. This was his father. A man who had lived without love for decades. He didn’t want the man to have a heart attack, but he needed to give him release.

Unrolling the latex glove made especially for fisting, Vin extended the glove up to his elbow. As that happened, the glove lubricated itself.

Vin’s fingers began to work the anus opening. Pushing, scissoring as his voice whispered into Mick’s ear.

“Flush it. Work the penis in the swirling water. If you can, use your other hand to squeeze those balls.”

Mick moaned. All his senses were on alert, yet none of them were.

Suddenly, in one fluid motion, Vin grabbed his father around the waist and turned them both into the open shower.

“Rub the penis on the cold floor.” Came the sharp order.

“Again! Again!” The whispered rasp commanded.

Mick swallowed half the towel into his mouth as he silently screamed. A fist! Fingers! Were in his ass. Tantalizing him. Walking. Dancing. Driving him mad.

“Rub that head across the drain. Again Commander! Again!” Agent Tanner ordered as he slammed his fist into the tight opening one last time.

And then he erupted! Semen gushed into the drain. It seemed to Mick that twenty years of backup was coming out.

“Vin…”

Vin’s arms wrapped around his father’s waist as the agent pulled a towel down to wrap the man in.

“Shhh. Just let it come ….relax into the feeling. It will take a while for you to come down.”

-=-=-=-=-

Vin was in the shower when Sammy Jo walked into the master bathroom.

“Hey, darling, how you doing?”

Samantha just grinned at him. Her eyes wandered over his naked body. His tight butt turned her on something fierce.

 _Oh no!_ Sammy moaned as she watched Vin’s tongue curl around his lips. _OH NO! HE’ MAKING ME HOT AGAIN. DAMN…_

“Don’t do that! You’re making drip on the floor.”

Stepping out of the shower, Vin grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to the floor.

“At this rate, Sammy Jo… I’m never going to make it to my new job.” Then he spread her legs wide and drank the juice that flowed.

-=-=-=-

The ranch family straggled into breakfast slowly. Jersey arrived first, as always. Putting casseroles and rolls into the oven to bake. Setting the table. Getting things ready.

Beau Gainsfield and Whitehorse arrived next. Beau checking into the Command Center to see what had happened during the night. Whitehorse filled up his monster coffee cup with hot GI coffee then took a seat by the huge window.

Vin came out in dress pants and a light blue button down shirt. “Where’ s Matt? Thought he’d be up by now.”

“Haven’t seen or heard him,” Jersey replied without turning. “Better check to make sure he’s up.”

“I’ll do it!” Beau called coming out of the Command Center. Seconds later he was back.

“WE’VE GOT A PROBLEM!” Gainsfield barked as he laid Matthew’s phone and black leather bracelet in the middle of the table.

Everyone stared at Matt’s things.

It was Sammy who asked, “Why would he take off his bracelet? What if he gets lost?”

“Why does he feel left out all of a sudden?” Vin asked.

“It might have to do with the Archers,” Mick suggested. “Things are geared to them now and not Matthew. He’s been the center of things here, hasn’t he?”

“We’ve tried to include him in too much maybe,” Beau responded. “Probably he’s gone to one of his secret places. Now we just have to figure out where those are. I don’t think he’d run away, would he?”

Vin looked at his father. “Dad.”

“I’m not getting much from him. No panic. I’d say let’s eat. When he’s hungry, he’ll come home.”

-=-=-=-

As they sat around the table enjoying a scrambled egg, bacon, vegetable casserole, fruit smoothies and biscuits, Beau remember the voice mail he’d picked up.

“Vin. We got this message from Larabee’s lawyer. The college kid who has been taking care of the team’s horses, got a scholarship. He can’t do what he’s been doing. The lawyer is asking us if we know someone who’d like to live there rent free. All the bills for utilities go to the accountant and are paid by a trust that has been set up.”

“I’ll call him. Did he leave a home number? I’m thinking it might be a place for the Archers. Those boys are interested in horses. It has a swimming pool. I’m rethinking Archie as Sammy’s bodyguard. Those kids need their dad.”

Sammy looked around, “Where are they?”

“Oh yeah!” Jersey barked. “Archie and the kids are investigating Four Corners. Nick wants to scope out the consolidated high school. They are getting a post office box and just generally want to look the place over.”

“They leave a number?”

“Oh the chalk board.”

-=-=-=-

After having a conference call between the Archers, Larabee’s lawyer and Vin, it was decided the Archers would met Vin at Larabee’s ranch. It would be a family decision to take the caretaker job or not. When Archie stated he’d still have to find some kind of work, the lawyer made a suggestion.

_“The ATF agents that presently board their horses there don’t pay a fee. The average boarding fee in this area is $400 to $600 a month. I suggest we send out a letter to these agents. Give them a rate depending on the size of their horse. You would keep that fee. We are already contracted for hay and straw, and that is paid by Larabee’s trust. You would, however, have to pay for the grain feed that they are fed. Mr. Tanner can give you suggestions and prices for that. And, of course, Mr. Larabee’s horse lives there for free.”_

-=-=-=-=-

They were going to met in the parking area between the house and the barn. Vin was already there. He’d arrived early with Sammy Jo. They had discovered the horses still locked in, without water or feed.

As the water buckets were filled, and the grain bins filled Sammy Jo made a suggestion.

“If Archie and the boys don’t want this, why can’t you and I live here?”

Vin’s head shot up and he stared at her. “You don’t cook and neither do I.”

“Still, we could do breakfast. Lunch wherever we are during the day and dinner at your ranch. It would be a quieter place to come home to, after a day dealing with agents and such. You said, Beau runs the ranch.”

‘HEY! ANYBODY HERE?”  A chorus sang out.

Sammy and Vin walked out of the barn and discovered the three Archer boys leaning against the fence watching the horses. Archie was standing just outside the barn.

“Sorry we’re late. We missed the drive the first time. And this time, Ben spotted this little boy in blue jeans pointing up the driveway.”

“Little blond boy in blue jeans and a checked shirt?” Vin asked.

“Yeah. Ben saw him first and than I did. Does he live around here?”

“He lived here,” Vin answered quietly, sweeping his arm through the air.

“Lived? Here?”

Looking first at the boys, then back at Archie, Vin whispered. “That was Adam Larabee. He was five or six when he and his mother died here. In a car… with an ignition bomb. It was meant to kill Chris Larabee. But Sarah’s car wouldn’t start that day, and Adam had an early checkup with his pediatrician. It happened about six, maybe seven years ago. I’ve seen Adam several times. Chris has never seen him. Let’s take a look in the house.”

An hour later, it was obvious Archie, Nicholas, Aaron and Ben were turned on by the place. Nick and Ben had become friends with all the horses, and had actually started shoveling manure. Archie was going through the kitchen cabinets. Aaron was helping his dad in the kitchen, by writing a long grocery list.

By the time Larabee’s lawyer arrived, it was a unanimous family decision to take on the ranch and live there.

-=-=-=-

Vin and Sammy arrived back at the ranch to pack up some overnight things, only to discover that Matt had yet to make an appearance.

 “It’s been four and a half hours since breakfast!” Vin barked angrily. “Where the hell is he?”

“Easy, son,” Mick offered in a calm voice.

“Dad. Matthew has never run away before. And why? Why? Take off this bracelet?” Vin questioned holding up the gold and black leather bracelet.’

“Vin.” Sammy Jo gasped, concern deep in her voice. “There is skin embedded in that chain. If his arm is raw … it could get infected.”

“Lil! Turn on every monitor in every secret place that Matt hangs out. Put us on it. Maybe if he sees us… Mick and I will get some vibes.”

-=-=-=-

In the cabin, Matt stared at his red arm. It hurt from his wrist to his elbow. _What the hell was I thinking taking that thing off._

He had looked in every room. He hadn’t found one door to get out of this place, yet he knew there were at least two.

-=-=-=-

“Where have you looked?” Vin asked.

Mick and Beau exchanged glances.

“I talked to Nick,” Mick answered. “We’ve checked both treehouses. The Hermit’s house, which is pretty nice. Checked the waterfall. No human tracks there. Checked the barns. The lofts. Checked Jersey’s storage house back there. Have no way to get into the rest of that place. Would he be in there?”

“If that was one of his secret places, he’d certainly know how to open the pocket doors to get out.  Call Dibbliy. Get his tracking dog out here. Use the shirt he wore yesterday and his bracelet.”

“And if we still don’t find him?” Mick asked.

“Then… we have a problem. If we go to the police, as a runaway… his picture will be blasted all over the place. That means anyone who hates me … as a Ranger, a Texas State Trooper or an ATF agent … will go after him big time. They will want him strictly to kill him in front of me, laughing while they do it. That is one of the reasons I have insisted he be home schooled. That is the reason he has bodyguards when he plays chess in competitions.”

-=-=-=-

“DAD!!!” Matthew screamed. “I’m sorry! Oh god, I’m sorry. “

-=-=-=-

Vin and Mick jumped to their feet, staring at each other.

“He has to be close,” Mick rasped.

“What?” Sammy Jo asked looking at the two.

“Sammy Jo arrived. Archie and the kids arrived. Maybe he felt left out,” Vin ventured, still hearing his son scream in his head.

“Have you checked the attic and all the closets in the house?”Vin asked.

“Twice.” Beau answered.

“The only place we haven’t checked is my storage and Larabee’s den,” Jersey offered.

“But,” Sammy started, “If that is his secret place, won’t he know how to get out?”

“The one time I found him in there,” Beau offered, “the pocket door was open.”

“Just a few days ago, Jersey closed me in there so I could find a way out if I was ever trapped in there.  I can attest that finding out how to open that pocket door is hard. In fact, if you plop on that bunk like he does on the couch, you can jar it closed.”

“Sammy and I are already an hour late for an appointment in Denver. Lill! Get Dr. Bird back here. Jersey, take Whitehorse and check that place out. If he’s not there, we have got a problem.”

-=-=-=-

“DAD!”

“You are so damn dumb, Matthew Cribley Tanner. You wanted friends and then you were jealous of Nickolas. You wanted a grandfather and ..SHIT. SHIT. SHIT.”

“Maybe running cold water over it again would help,” Matt lamented, his stomach growling from hunger.

-=-=-=-=-

Mick took off after Jersey. He knew Matt was close. He could hear Matt’s screams through Vin.

Whitehorse and Jersey stood behind Mick Tanner as he laid his lands on the wall.

“He’s here. His arm is really hurting. He’s in the bathroom. Running cold water over it. How do you open the door Jersey?”

Jersey put two fingers into a round brown knothole and pulled. The door slid open.

“Same thing on the other side. It’s in plain sight, so easily missed.”

Mick walked in slowly, his eyes scanning the room. Stepping to the small door at the end of the dresser, the Commander spoke in a soft voice. “Matthew.”

“Opa!” Matthew’s voice came out in a harsh sob. Mick yelled for Whitehorse who picked up the young man and carried him up to the house.

-=-=-=-

“Whitehorse! In here. We have a sick room always available. Josh will be here in minutes. He said to strip him down. Check for any rash, elsewhere on his body.”

Sammy Jo was there instantly. Asking for pillows to elevate the arm. She stared at a first aid cart that was rolled out of a closet.

“Put latex gloves on. Then open that yellow box. Take one at a time and layer them around the arm. Cover every spot.”

Mick and Vin stood just outside the entrance to the room.

“Sammy and I are thinking of going to Vegas to get married.”

“Not in my lifetime,” Mick growled back. “Your hotel. Or this ranch. No cheating family and friends out of seeing that.”

“Where is he?” Josh Bird shouted coming fast through the front door.

“Everyone out but Sammy Jo!” Dr. Bird ordered, as he lifted two corners of the moist paper.

“This isn’t from soap. This is a burn. What the hell did you use?” Josh groused as he looked at the redness.

“I couldn’t get it to work with Dawn soap so I used something from the kitchen.”

Turning to those in the doorway, Josh ordered, “JERSEY. CHECK OUT MATT’S BATHROOM. SOMETHING FROM THE KITCHEN.”

Minutes later, Jersey came back with a can of kitchen cleanser that he used on stainless sinks.

Jersey held it up for Josh. “It says right here … DANGER! May cause rash or burn if comes in prolonged contact with skin. Flush immediately if gets in eye. Seek medical help immediately.”

“LIL! Call the Trauma Center! Tell them we’re coming in with a burn victim. Vin. Go start my bird. I need Sammy with us. Jersey. Put that can in my bag.”

Vin grabbed Sammy’s purse and overnight bag, plus his bag and briefcase and headed out.

Looking around , Josh continued to give orders. “Whitehorse. Help Sammy wrap him up in these sheets. Then I need you and Beau to carry him between you out to the bird.”

Josh looked up into Sammy Jo’s concerned face. Quietly she said, “Vin and I planned to spend the night at the hotel.”

“Good. You’ll be in town if they need Vin. Stay the weekend if you can.”

-=-=-=-

Once they were airborne Vin called Colt. “Need two bodyguards for Matthew. We’re in flight to the Trauma Center. One inside his room. One outside. 24 and 7 until further notice. Call in whoever you need.”

Sammy Jo looked at her lover. Her fiancé. “Who are you?” She whispered.

Slipping an arm around her waist while still holding Matthew’s hand, Vin whispered, “A man who loves you very much.”

“We’re here,” Whitehorse announced.

“Josh,” Vin questioned. “Once he’s treated, is it possible for him to be released to the first aid unit at the hotel?”

“No. He needs to be here. This could turn into something really bad. Want him where medical attention is instant. I will probably be staying. We might need the hotel to come and get you and your things.”

“Dadd. I did a really dumb thing. I’m sorry,” Matthew rasped, tears wet on his face.

“You are a real life Tanner, Matt. I’m a Tanner. The Commander is a Tanner.  Your mother was Mick’s sister.”

Matt’s eyes widened. “He was the one who carried me through Arlington.”

“Yes, he was.”

-=-=-=-

Vin shook hands with the Carmichael Place Security men before giving them orders.

“One stays with him at all times. No matter what the doctors or nurses tell you. You never ever leave him alone with someone.”

“Yes sir.”

Walking into the ER behind the guards, Vin was surprised when one of the nurses called him.

“Vin! Are you here for Buck?”

“Buck? What’s he done now?”

“Depends on what story you listen to. Boils down to him horsing around at Inez’s. He twisted around to keep from falling. Put his arm out… broke it when he fell. He is in Room 4.”

“Sandy, I came in with Dr. Bird… with my son,” Vin said pointing to the guard standing in the hall. “Let them know where I am.”

Sandy sighed as she watched Agent Tanner take the lady’s hand and walk down to Room 4. “Drat,” she mumbled. “Guess he is out of bounds now.”

-=-=-=-

Vin Tanner decided against knocking. He turned the knob and pushed the door open.

“Agent Wilmington! You having a party here?”

What was left of Team 7 whipped around. Sammy could barely keep from laughing their looks were so innocent.

“Why are there agents in the waiting room?” Agent Tanner asked looking at his former fellow teammates.

Josiah looked at Nathan, who looked at Ezra, who looked at JD.

“I believe,” Josiah finally answered, “They wish to see if he really broke his arm.”

“There’s a pool,” JD chirped. “On whether he did or not.”

“A pool?” Tanner  declared. “How are you betting on a broken arm?”

“The thing is, Mr. Tanner,” Standish began. “Is it broken or is it cracked? Is it broken once or more than once? Will he have to spend the night? Or not?”

A voice behind Sammy answered. “Yes , it is broken. No, he does not have to spend the night. I see you survived your stink in California, Vin.”

Vin’s arm slipped around Sammy’s waist as he pulled her to one side.

“Jamison! How do you like emergency medicine?”

“You were right on! I love it. I hear you’re the new boss man.”

“Yeah. I heard that too.”

Suddenly one of the Carmichael Place guards was present. “Agent Tanner. Dr. Bird needs you and Miss Jones right away.”

“Okay. Jamison, anything I need to know about Wilmington.”

“Clean break. He’ll be cast shortly. Out of commission for six weeks to three months.”

-=-=-=-

Entering the room where Matt was being treated, Sam and Vin found a totally stressed out patient.

“Vin, his blood pressure to too high. He is terrified,” Sammy whispered.

Tanner pushed through two nurses and an ER intern who was arguing with Josh.

The intern barked at Tanner. “What are you doing here? I’m calling Security.”

Vin pulled his badge and stuck it in the man’s nose. “Federal Agent. Call anyone you want. I have authority here. You are out of control, doctor. You are terrifying this patient.”

“I AM IN CHARGE HERE!” The internist screamed.

The nurses backed away. One of the them disappeared out the door to find Dr. Jamison.

Dr Jamison and two security guards entered together.

“HIM! Get him out of here!” The internist raged pointing to Vin.

Instead, the two security guards put cuffs on the internist and hauled him out of the room. The three disappeared down a long hall.

“He said…. He said he was going to cut off my arm,” Matthew sobbed.

Vin Tanner pulled his son into his arms and held him close. “Josh.”

Josh explained to Jamison what happened at the ranch.

Dr. Jamison stepped to the other side of Matthew and had him explain.

Matt show the man the bracelet his dad wore, saying, “I really didn’t understand why had to wear it. I thought he wanted to spy on me. Know what I was doing every minute. So I wanted it off. First I used Dawn soap. It was thick all over my arm but I couldn’t get it over my hand. So I looked in the kitchen and took something I saw Jersey clean with. It always made lots of suds. It took a while but suddenly it slipped right off. Then I got locked in one of our cabins and couldn’t figure out where the pocket door was to get out. Then I realized why I was suppose to be wearing the bracelet. It has a panic button on it. If you get lost in the mountains, dad or his men can find me.”

“Well, for one. You’re arm will not come off. But… you may end up having to have some skin grafts done if parts don’t heal properly. It would have been a lot worse than this if you hadn’t used the soap first. If your bracelet is like Vin’s … then that cleanser attacked the leather. That is why it slipped off.”

“Now, Miss Jones’ is the hero here. She is the one who saved your arm by applying these wet cloths around it. They are medicated. That absorbed a lot of the abrasive acid in what you used. Also it appears you have washed it several times.”

“It hurt. So I held it under cold water.”

Only Vin saw the man in the suit step into the room and hang by the door.

“Josh,” Jamison said. “Aren’t you on call this weekend for Four Corners Clinic?”

“I am. But, I can call Dr. Richards and have him take over. I’ve subbed for him numerous times. Agent Tanner and Miss Jones will be at the Carmichael Place for the weekend.’

“I read the background you wrote about Matthew. I can understand why he was terrified here. Since Miss Jones is a registered nurse… don’t mean to disrupt your weekend Vin…”

“Not a problem. I have a feeling my new job is going to disrupt a lot of my weekends.”

“If you can release Matthew to Dr. Bird, I’ll call the Carmichael Place and have them get a room ready in the Urgent Care there. I’d also like to bring charges against that Internist that terrified Matt. You do not grab a teen’s arm and threaten to cut off his arm at the elbow. And you do not scream in his face either. That man was totally out of control.”

“That man’s been out of control for a long time, but no one listens to us,” Jamison responded curtly. Turning to check with his nurse, he came face to face with the hospital administrator.

“If he fires you,” Vin stated boldly, “I’ve got a job for you. But he’d be a damn fool if he does.”

-=-=-=-

Dr. Bird’s helio landed on the helipad of Carmichael Place. Colt Hammer and several security guards lined the walk to the side entrance.

“Josh. We need to get Mick here,” Vin stated as Matt was lifted off the bird.

“Once we get the patient settled, I’ll fly back and pick him up. You’d better call and alert the ranch. Mick can stay in the room with Matt. You and Sammy need some space.”

“About that. Bring a pregnancy test kit. She has gotten so hot in the last twenty-four hours, she may already be pregnant.”

Josh burst out laughing. “So, she’s not craving ice cream or pickles.”

“MY pickle is the only thing she wants!” Vin huffed as he gathered their things.

-=-=-

Vin Tanner leaned against the wall of Matthew’s room. He watched the blood pressure cup expand and slowly release. He was very glad to see Matt’s BP back to normal.

Samantha was adjusting a foam contour pillow under Matt’s arm. The need to keep it elevated at heart level seemed to be important.

Josh was sitting on the arm of Mick’s recliner, giving instructions to the Commander on what needed to be done to make Matt comfortable.

_Dad._

Mick looked up from the notes he’d been taking.

_At last the family is together. Me. You. Matthew. Josh. Samantha. Jersey. Beau. They are all part of my family._

_So glad you rescued me, son. Mitchell has always been a loner. Even growing up he was a loner. One of these days we have to see him._

_Not today. Today is about family finally being together._


	17. The Twin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Navy Commanders. One survives the unthinkable. One slowly goes insane.

 

“Vin…”

“Dad.”

“I’m getting some vibes on Mitchell. I think we’d better go see him. Any chance you could be late for work this morning?” Michael ‘Mick’ Tanner questioned as the two finished breakfast.

Vin gathered the dishes and walked to the sink. Turning, he looked at the chalk board, a huge section of kitchen wall made into a message board.

“Okay. It doesn’t look like I have any early morning meetings. I’ll check with Shirley to see what is on my schedule. Sammy Jo is with Josh this morning for physical exams of our new veterans in the therapy program. Nick and Matthew are visiting the high school. Not sure how that is going to work with Matt having bodyguards.”

“Thanks for clearing the breakfast dishes, boss,” Jersey responded. “Miss Nettie told Archer she would be glad to do homeschooling for all the boys at Larabee’s ranch. I think Archer would prefer that.”

Vin pulled his phone to call his secretary. Listening to her say he had nothing this morning, but had a luncheon with the FBI and State Police at one.

“Thanks Shirley. My dad and I need to go to the hospital to check on his twin. I’ll be in after I drop him back at the ranch.”

“Dad. Do you have your dress whites here?”

“I do. Actually, I brought everything I have with me. Which reminds me. One of these days I need to get what Matthew calls ‘ranch clothes’.”

Vin grinned, knowing his father meant jeans and cowboy boots.

“I think you need to wear your dress whites. Otherwise hospital security might think you have escaped the Psych Ward and I’m bringing you back.”

“Good point. I’ll change.”

“Are you sleeping better now that you’re in the house?” Vin asked. After the trauma of his father experiencing he and Sammy’s hot sex, Vin had moved his father into one of the upstairs bedrooms.

“It is working out fine. Last night, in fact, Matt had a nightmare. I was in there instantly. It had something to do when those people had him. After what happened to you in my atrium, I knew just how to handle it.”

-=-=-=-

As father and son emerged from Vin’s four passenger helicopter, two hospital security guards gave Michael the once over.

_So glad you told me to wear the uniform. I think they were ready to cuff me._

“Agent Tanner,” one security guard said quietly.

“Good morning. This is Commander Michael Tanner. Twin of the one upstairs that is causing you so much trouble. He’s a submarine Commander.”

“A sub Commander! Thank you for your service, sir. You guys do an awesome job.”

“Thank you,” Michael acknowledged as they walked through the entrance of the hospital.

_So far, so good._

_I think dad, you won’t have a problem now._

[][]

The Commander and his son stepped out of the elevator on the fourth floor to find two nurses and Dr. Garibaldi, head of the department, waiting for them.

“Sir,” Vin ventured. “I’d like you to meet my father… Commander Michael Tanner.”

“Commander,” Dr. Garibaldi replied extending a hand to Michael. “I am very glad to meet you. Could I meet with both of you in my office before we see Mitchell?”

As they sat in an office crowded with many books and stacks of papers, Vin unfolded a new report on his DNA.

“This is a new DNA test I had done with the Commander. While Mitchell’s came back at 95%, this one came back at 100%.”

Michael relaxed as he looked around the office.

As the doctor handed the test paper back to his son, Michael explained about his brother.

“Mitch was first born, by about three minutes. He has never ever let me forget that. I’ve been second best to him most of my life. Our father was a Navy man. And his father before him. There are other twins in the family but none have the chip that Mitchell does.”

“Does he have a wife?” Garibaldi asked as he took notes.

Michael chuckled. “Mitchell is that Navy man people joke about … a girl in every port. He dates just enough to get the sexual pleasure he needs and then moves on. He probably has fathered some children … in most any part of the world. He has never found one he would want to spend his life with.”

“Mitchell also likes men,” Vin added, knowing his father knew nothing about this side of his brother.

“What?” Michael exclaimed.

Vin held in his grin as he said, “Doctor. I believe you know Chris Larabee.”

“Yes! I definitely know Chris!”

“According to Larabee, he and Mitchell were hot lovers in several places they were stationed together.”

“Chris is in jail now, correct?” Garibaldi asked.

“He is in a private prison because it is too dangerous for him to be held in a federal prison. There were too many plots to kill him. Skin him alive. Chop him up. I was recently involved in his transfer. He asked me about Mitchell because at the time I thought the man was my father. When he said he and Mitchell were hot lovers that is when I knew the man was not my father.”

Vin looked at Dr. Garibaldi. He decided to ask some frank questions.

“How sane is he, doctor? I need to question him. We discovered several things upon leaving that place in California. We only had time to take a video of a room that listed everyone they had killed. But there were five people who were listed on the ‘no kill’ list. Mitchell Tanner was one of them. I need to know if he was in on those being killed off.”

“After two attempts to walk out of the hospital, he is in a restricted, locked area. Do you think it would be safe for both of you to see him?”

“I would like to be the first to meet him. Perhaps in a hallway. Dad could step out and face him, but I would not want the two of them to be left alone.”

“Vin, I think the doctor needs to know my background here. I’m sure Mitch will bring it up.”

Michael Tanner stood. He walked over to a stack of books on a small table next to a chair that looked like it might be a recliner.

“You’re an Agatha Christie fan.”

“I am. It is a great stress reliever for me.”

“That it is. Have read all of these …several times,” Michael began.

Turning to face the man, Commander Tanner explained. “Mitchell has always excelled to be the best in everything. The best wrestler. The best rifleman. He lost the state championship in wrestling by one point. He was unlivable for months. The family was afraid he was going to go after the referee that made that decision. When he decided to go into the navy, it was to be a SEAL and only a SEAL. He told the recruiter, a friend of our father’s, that if he couldn’t be a SEAL he’d resign. Again, he was top in his class. Out of 200 recruits, he was one of the 15 that made it through. He wanted to be the best and he was. He had no real reason to be where Vin found him. Our family has property in Michigan that is always open for family to get lost in.”

“I was destroyer commander. My wife knew I’d be at sea for many months. After I got back from my second command, my wife and son were not where they should have been. I took leave and searched for them… but they were nowhere.”

“I was offered the position of being a commander of an experimental submarine, when I received a call from a Texas friend who had found an obit for my wife. But nothing could be found about my son. Feeling that the earth had swallowed up the two most precious things in my life, I accepted the sub position. The first run of the sub went fine. A six month shakedown cruise from San Diego to Taiwan to Anchorage to home.”

“Eight weeks later we went out again. This time …”

“Dad,” Vin ventured suddenly standing. “Why don’t you sit down?”

Vin stared at his father. He was seeing everything, everything his father went through that day.

Garibaldi watched the interplay between the two men. It was obvious Vin Tanner knew everything that was happening to his father. The man was not aware of the tears on his face.

“You never got to the torpedo tube, did you?” Vin rasped, suddenly feeling the wetness on his cheeks.

“No. There was a crack in the seam and the tubes were flooding. We surfaced as high as we dared and then opened the hatch. I ordered the crew to evacuate. All were wearing flotation gear. When the crew was out, I closed the hatch. I tried to jettison the tubes but the water was coming in too fast.”

“I dropped down from the hatch into knee deep water. Our electrical was still on. I sent a May Day over an open channel telling anyone that might be listening …that the crew was in the water…I was inside. I continue to send the same message until the power went out. Then I climbed back up to the hatch and waited.”

 “How long were you there?” Garibaldi asked quietly.

“Ten hours. I was barely conscious when I heard tapping above me. I pulled a wrench from my pocket and coded back. The hatch opened from the outside and I looked into the face of a medic strapped to the skid of a chopper. The chopper pilot was Birdman. You know him as Dr. Josh Bird.”

“I resigned from the Navy three months later. I wasn’t interested to go back to Texas, too many memories of the family I’d lost. Nor was I interested in Michigan and family that wouldn’t understand my need for open spaces. So I took a job as Head gardener at Green Meadows. I’ve been there ever since.”

Dr. Garibaldi’s eyes went wide as he exclaimed, “They have fabulous gardens! You have quite a talent.”

“Mitchell doesn’t know what happened in the sub. There is a story going around that I was trapped in the torpedo tube with little or no air. If I had been, I would be dead now. He figures I was put into Green Meadows because I became insane in the tube.”

“Yes, that I can tell you. He has referred to his twin as a looney. That you lost your mind in a torpedo tube waiting to be rescued.”

Vin looked at his watch, surprised to see how much time had passed.

“When can we see him? I have a meeting with the FBI in three hours.”

-=-=-=-

The two security guards that Vin and the Commander met in the hospital parking lot now stood in a conference room in the Psychiatric Ward. Vin Tanner was explaining he needed certain questions answered before Michael confronted his twin.

“If he admits to being part of what I found in Sacramento, he will be jailed with Larabee.  Because even prisoners don’t like people who kill veterans for no reason at all”

“But,” Vin stated looking directly at Dr. Garibaldi, “do you feel he could live on his own or is he a ticking time bomb?”

“I think Agent Tanner; it all depends on how he answers your questions, and how he reacts when he sees his brother. Only then can I give you an answer.”

“Okay, let’s do it,” Vin replied as his phone went off. Looking at the incoming call, he said, “I have to take this.”

“Special Agent Tanner.”

_“The FBI has moved the lunch up an hour.”_

“I’m involved in an investigation here that started in Sacramento.  You always said you wanted to show the FBI that women can do the job. Now’s your chance. I’ll be there when I’m done. Is it still at the Oak Room at the downtown Marriot? Okay. Get you big guns out. And, Shirley, go with your gut feeling. Even if you are the only one who feels that way. Stand your ground. I’ll be there when I can.”

The Commander watched the two security guards as Vin talked on the phone. Whatever they had thought about him before had just changed.

“Okay,” Vin remarked, pocketing his phone. “Let’s take on the twin.”

-=-=-=-

They stood in the Nurses Station out of sight of anyone on the floor. The security guards were backup. They knew now, Tanner could take down the man he was going to question but for hospital regulations, they had to be there.

“Here he comes,” a nurse said quietly.

Special Agent in Charge of Colorado ATF, Vin Tanner stepped out into the hall. “Mitchell!”

Mitch Tanner spun around and stared.

“IT IS ABOUT DAMN TIME YOU SHOWED UP TO SPRING ME. LEAVING YOUR DAD IN THIS CRAZY PEOPLE PLACE!”

Calmly Vin stated, “Hard for you to be my dad or any dad since you’ve never been married. Well, maybe that woman in Singapore.”

“HOW DO YOU ABOUT TH…? Tricky, Vin Tanner. You are tricky,” Mitch growled.

“You were on the No Kill List in Caroline’s office. Why? McNamara was too, but he ended up dead,” Vin ground out tersely.

“I’ll explain it all when you get me out of here,” Mitchell growled taking a step forward.

“You are not going anywhere until I get some answers, Mitchell.”

“THAT DNA TEST SAID I WAS YOUR FATHER! I DON’T NEED TO TELL YOU ANYTHING.” Roared the man.

“Strangest things about DNA tests,” Vin remarked calmly. “Different things come up when twins are involved. I ran that test through again and it came up 100% this time, not 95% as it did for you.”

“Well, you don’t want a looney for a father,” Mitchell laughed, his eyes going wide as his twin stepped up next to Vin.

“You know, Mitch,” Michael Tanner started, “You always jumbled the facts to suit your situation. I never was in a torpedo tube. I wouldn’t have survived five minutes in one. I was in the conning tower just below the hatch. With water up to my belt. Dr. Josh Bird and a paramedic volunteered to try a sea rescue, and I owe them my life. Three months later I resigned my commission and took a job at Green Meadows. Their head gardener had retired after 25 years of service. Like our father, gardening was an out for all the frustrations I felt.”

“You should be here, not me! Stuck in a dying ship. Why couldn’t you have died there? I like being you much better,” Michael remarked too calmly.

Behind Michael and Vin, Dr. Garibaldi appeared. He had just briefed security to come up behind Mitchell. Garibaldi saw facial changes in his patient he was sure the two men didn’t.

Vin watched the emotion roll over Mitchell’s face. The thoughts he was picking up from Mitchell indicated the man had dual personalities.

Much to Dr. Garibaldi’s surprise, Vin Tanner stepped in front of his father and addressed Mitchell as Michael. It was then the doctor knew this ATF agent was more competent than he first thought. Taking the Commander by the arm, Garibaldi pulled the man back.

[][]

“Michael. How did you survive in that place? People you knew and were friends with were being tortured and killed. Were you one of the trigger men?” Vin questioned, staring directly at the man.

“Every stupid vet there turned their money over to Miss Caroline Rose. Not all of them had Veterans Benefits. When their money ran out … they were toast.”

As Vin talked, he noticed the nurses nodding to someone behind him. Knew Garibaldi was getting his staff away from the madman Vin was talking to.

“Why did you sign in as Michael Tanner? Surely Mitchell Tanner the Navy SEAL would have made you a hero there.”

Growling came from the man in front of him, Vin knew what had happened to Mitchell the SEAL. He got caught in a General’s office fucking the man’s secretary while sucking off the cock of one of his team members.

“YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT HAPPENED! YOU PROBABLY RESEARCHED EVERYTHING ABOUT ME!” Mitchell/Michael shouted.

“Your brother doesn’t know. He talks about you being the best of everything. Always the best,” Vin pushed.

Mitchell growled, his eyes going red.

“Fucking the General’s male secretary while sucking off one of your team members cocks wouldn’t have been a problem … except you chose to do it in the General’s office,” Vin groused.

“The damn prick of a secretary begged to be taken but couldn’t leave the office. The General wasn’t supposed to return until after four. As ranking man, I got the chop.”

“How much money did you make in the Navy …being a whore?” Vin ventured. It was a guess on his part. He was drawing on something Larabee had said.

“A lot! A damn lot of money! And it is all invested and making more money. No way was I going to turn that over to Caroline Rose or that fake doctor!”

“So you knew Doctor Herman was fake? Why didn’t you report it?”

“Because I was MICHAEL TANNER!! Then I discovered he’d been freed. I was mad as hell when I read that! But…, when I looked up Green Meadows and discovered what it was… well, Michael Tanner I stayed. People die in wars and accidents all the time, Vin. So, some were burned alive or tortured… organs sold to hospitals in need of healthy hearts, lungs or livers.”

“How many people there knew what was really happening?” Vin asked. He was close to throwing up but wasn’t going to give the man in front of him that pleasure.

“Caroline Rose. Dr. Herman … and me. I am the one who made the list of who would be fried alive,” Mitchell bragged.

“And Samantha?” Vin asked quietly.

“Samantha Jones. A beautiful woman. Widow of an Army man. Innocent. Rebuffed my advances. What I want to know is, how the hell you got her so fast?”

“I knew her in grade school. We connected right away.”

Vin Tanner knew this man would soon be in prison with Larabee.

_Who are you today, Mitchell?_

“Who am I today? Who do you want me to be, Vin?”

_You are under arrest for the premeditated murder of innocents._

“INNOCENTS! Give me a break! Every veteran is a killer. So what if they die in a war or somewhere else.”

[][]

“What is going on?” Garibaldi whispered to the Commander.

“Vin is asking questions telepathically.”

“Tele…Do you know what is being asked?”

“Yes.”

Walking over to a table, the doctor picked up a pad of paper and a pen. “Write down what Vin is asking.”

[][]

_So you have no qualms about killing those veterans who there to live out their lives peacefully?_

“Peacefully? That place was boring as hell. One field trip once a month. The same menu every Thursday and Saturday. There was a walkway toward the beach but you couldn’t go beyond the railing. Couldn’t swim in the ocean? What did they think we were going to do, make a break for it.”

_You are a Navy fish. Why didn’t you swim away?_

“It’s pretty damn hard to swim away when you lose part of a leg. This is why I ended up in this place. To have that thing repaired. Then this nurse comes in with a wrist band. Tells me they gave me the wrong name. That I’m allergic to a bunch of stuff I didn’t know I was allergic to.”

_Larabee needs a bed partner._

Mitchell burst out laughing. “Are you kidding me? Larabee picks up men in dark alleys. In the mess hall. In the shower.”

_Which is why he is now in prison. A private prison. All by himself._

“He’s in jail?” Mitchell whispered.

_Yes._

“Locally?”

“He is in a private prison which is controlled through the Federal Prison system. Because he was a Federal Agent and a Homicide Detective it was not safe for him to be put into the general population.”

Mitchell stared at his nephew. _Why would I want to be in jail unless …._

“I GET IT! YOU’RE GOING TO HOLD ME RESPONSIBLE FOR THOSE KILLINGS IN CALIFORNIA! LIKE HELL!” Mitchell roared as he lunged at Vin.

 Falcon was ready for the man. Sidestepping, he brought his knee up fast into the man’s groin. Grabbing the swinging arm, he used his body as leverage to throw the man to his knees.

“CUFFS!!” Vin shouted.

Security guards were there instantly, assisting in the takedown of a broken Navy SEAL.

-=-=-=-

Michael Tanner signed the papers to keep his twin brother under psychiatric care.

“Vin, why don’t I go with you to this meeting? I’d like to see where you work. Maybe my presence with give people a different impression of their new boss.”

It took longer to start up the chopper than it did to fly to the Marriott. Vin locked down the bird and put the shield around it.

“Look for the Oak Room.”

_Two State police down there._

Vin pulled out his badge as they walked down to the pacing officers.

“Meeting still going on?” Tanner asked.

The two officers stared at the badge. One saying, “Your rep in there is taking a lot of heat. That FBI boss doesn’t seem to like women at all. Not in positions that matter. “

“Do you know what the meeting is about?”

“The FBI boss doesn’t like where the FBI offices are. Hell, they’ve been there for years. The place was built after Pearl Harbor. They could use the bomb shelter in the basement.”

“Bomb shelter?” The Commander asked.

“Oh yeah! It has a huge bomb shelter that goes under a couple of other buildings. Big enough to house the State Legislature in case the Japanese attacked.”

_Wish I had known that. I would have bought that instead._

Vin and Michael Tanner stepped quietly into the meeting room as Vin’s secretary, Shirley, spoke.

 “Mr. Freeman. I see no purpose for this meeting. The State Police and the ATF have more important things to do that hear your gripes about the building you have been in for fifteen years.”

“I second that,” one of the State Police officers stated firmly.

Freeman turned as the Commander closed the door hard.

“ABOUT DAMN TIME YOU SHOWED UP TANNER!”

“Pack up, Shirley,” Vin said not taking his eyes off Special Agent Freeman.

“How long have you been in that building? Personally .. you personally.”

“Six years.”

“Why all of a sudden, do you feel it is inadequate?”

“We are expending what we do. We need more space.”

“Your building was built after Pearl Harbor. It was built to withstand an atomic bomb. It has a bomb shelter underneath it big enough to handle all emergency services that were available in the 1940’s. It has housing for the Governor and State Legislature. How pray tell… have you run out of space?” Vin Tanner said evenly.

Freeman’s jaw dropped open.

“Now… the next time you call a meeting, sir. It better be to fight crime, drugs, weapons or something that endangers the public. Not some piddle request to help you find a new home. Which, by the way, would have to be approved by Washington.”

Shirley gathered her things and stood up. As she walked to the Tanners, the two State Police officers also put their notes away. They left shortly thereafter.

-=-=-

“Shirley, do you need a ride back to the office?”

“I do. I had my sister drop me off here. My coupe is in for service. But…” Shirley stammered as they walked up to small helicopter.

“Vin. I’ve never ridden in one of these.”

“I’ll sit in the back with her, Vin,” the Commander stated firmly.

_You behave yourself old man._

_I am not old you squirt. Buckle up._

Vin watched his father help his secretary into the chopper. When they were settled in, Vin slipped into the pilot’s seat and they were airborne in seconds.

-=-=-=-

As they walked into the Federal Building Vin noticed his father stretching his left hand in and out.

“Dad?”  Vin questioned, his eyes cast down to the hand.

Shirley blushed. “I think I broke the Commander’s hand. I grabbed it when you went up so fast.”

“I’ll try not to go up so fast next time,” Vin answered, holding back a grin.

“Agent Tanner!” The guard at the desk called out as the three walked in.

“What’s up?”

“It is Dr. Garibaldi, sir.”

“James. This is my dad. He needs a Family badge.”

Vin pulled out his phone and had the call transferred to it. Looking around he headed for a quiet corner where no one could hear the conversation.

[][][]

“Commander. If you would step over here, I’ll take your picture. Thanks. Do you have an ID with your address on it.”

“Military ID. Voting ID. Haven’t had a need for a driver’s license in years.  I’ve just recently moved to Vin’s ranch. Whatever his address is, mine would be.”

James stared at the military identification card. ‘SUBMARINE COMMANDER’ popped  up and hit him in the face. _Holy crap! Tanner’s father was a submariner._

“Keep this badge with you. Don’t leave it here when you leave. Make sure you are wearing it when you come in the door, or the guard there will stop you.”

“Thank you, James,” Michael replied quietly as he watched Vin.

[][][]

“Doc. A padded room is where they starved people to death. No food. No water. They were either handcuffed to the ceiling or cuffed to the floor, or both. Strapping him down on a bed… not sure. But I can tell you we found a surgery room with men strapped to gurneys, where organs were taken out even though the men were not dead.”

_“This explains why he is hyperventilating.”_

“A room with a window that he can’t escape from might be good. Plus a monitor that you can talk to him through. Something where he can see who is talking to him. Do you slid food into him?”

_“Yes.”_

“About twenty minutes later or less, I would have a nurse go on the monitor and ask if he enjoyed his breakfast.”

_“We have to reprogram him from a killing machine to a human. Can we tap his funds for this? We may have to make a completely different room just for him.”_

“I am working to find out who is handling his money. I’ll have to check with Larabee. He might know.”

_“Good luck with that.”_

-=-=-=-

As Vin pocketed his phone, he watched James key in several numbers on his desk phone.

_“Hey guys! You have to meet Tanner’s father! They’re coming up now. He is a retired submarine Commander! Yeah. No shit!”_

“And just why are you grinning, Vincent Tanner?” Mick asked.

“James has just clued in all the guards in the place that I have the coolest father around … a Submarine Commander.”

“Well, that should up your status. What did Dr. Garibaldi want?”

As they walked to the elevator, Vin explained about the padded rooms that were found at Stars and Stripes. And that Mitchell was going bananas because he thought he was in one.

“We need to find his money to pay for this. Any ideas?”

“What about that super computer you have? If it was started when he was in the Navy, it would be under Mitchell Tanner?”

Looking at his watch, Vin wondered out loud. “Larabee’s computer time started at noon. I’ll cut into what he’s doing … see if he knows.”

-=-=-=-

Larabee had just finished checking for email from his sister when he got an alert about an incoming Skype.

_“Chris.”_

“Vin. Are you the one I should thank for these accommodations?”

_“Colt Hammer is the man responsible for that. You were somewhere on Lookout Mountain before. I need to pick your brain on Mitchell Tanner.”_

“He going to be my roommate?”

_“He is in the psych ward at Denver General right now. He is two complete personalities. Close to being insane because of something that ended his Navy career.”_

“Are you sure you’re talking about Navy SEAL Mitchell Tanner?” Larabee questioned disbelieving what he heard.

_“I am. His twin, is my father. My dad was a sub commander. He was the man they rescued from that experimental submarine off the coast of California.”_

“I remember that. Ten hours of hell in a sinking sub. Where’s he been all this time?” Larabee asked.

_“He resigned after he was rescued and released. He has been the Head Gardener of the Green Meadows in Greeley. He’s responsible for those gardens that Ezra always raved about. Their parents, in Michigan, raise acres of tulips for a local tulip festival._

“Tulip Time in Holland, Michigan. My parents go there every other year. What do you need to know about Mitch?”

_“He said this morning before he totally lost it. That he was rich from his whoring Navy days. We need to tap into the money for his care.”_

“Continental Bank … which is now Chase Bank.  Probably in San Diego. That was his home base. You would have to get a court order to tape into that. Who is his doctor?”

_“Garibaldi.”_

“He’s a good man, Vin. A really good man. Find the bank and the hospital can do the rest.”

_“Would you be able to handle Mitchell if he got his mind back?”_

“What exactly happened? He was ‘cool man Luke’ the last time I saw him,” Chris responded.

_“He got caught in a general’s office having hot sex with two other people. He was ranking man.’_

“Which means he got chopped up really good. Probably lost his Commander rank. May even have been forced out.”

_“Then he signed himself into Stars and Stripes in Sacramento under his brother’s name, Michael Tanner. He figured his twin was in some looney bin because the sub incident.”_

“If he lived there for any number of years Vin, it will take years for him to be himself again. If ever. That is not someone I would ever trust.”

_“Okay. Thanks for the input. Anything you need?” Vin asked, remembering the Zane Gray books._

“There were several Zane Gray books I had stacked on the window sill. Ones I hadn’t read yet.”

_“I’ll see what I can do.”_

_-=-=-=-_

Vin called Dr. Garibaldi back. Telling him about his conversation with Larabee.

_“I’ll get our Business Office Manager on that right away. She is good at tracking banking information. Chris is sure that Mitchell got sacked big time. Even losing rank.”_

“I have some Navy men here. I’ll have them track what happened and get it to you. If depends on the General who found them. But using his brother’s name, tells me he was forced to resign his commission. And for a man who always wanted to be the best, that was the same as killing him.”

An ATF sniper popped his head into Vin’s office as he hung up the phone.

“VIN! That Navy man walking around with Shirley. His name says Michael Tanner. Are you sure that isn’t Mitchell Tanner? God, it looks just like him!”

Tanner pointed to a chair as he walked over and closed the door.

“That is Commander Michael Tanner, Mitchell’s twin brother. Mitchell was  a SEAL. Michael, my father, was a submarine Commander.”

“The Commander that was stuck in that experimental sub? Whoa. That man has balls.”

“Mitchell is in the psych ward at Denver General. Can you tell me what happened? I know that he got caught in a General’s office fucking the General male secretary. Plus his mouth was enjoying someone else. And the General arrived back four hours ahead of schedule.”

“YEAH!” The sniper groaned loudly. “Mitchell was dragged out of the office by General Roskamp…”

“Roskamp!! Head of Special Forces!?” Vin gasped loudly.

“You got it. Dragged out with his cock hanging out of his pants, and semen dripping from his mouth. The General’s secretary was demoted a rank and was transferred to the Motor Pool. A dead end job. The other SEAL was demoted a rank. Mitchell was put in the Brig for six months and then forced to resign his commission.”

“My Dad said Mitch always was the best at everything. So this would have blown his mind. It’s no wonder he used his twin’s name to sign into the Stars and Stripes.”

“You went there because you thought he was your dad, right?”

“Yes. The DNA came back at 95%. Several things happened there that made me think that perhaps he wasn’t. That’s when my computer people discovered there were twins. So we ran another DNA test and discovered my father was working here in Colorado.’

“Thanks for the information. I’ll call Dr. Garibaldi and pass on. I appreciate it. I’ll share it with my dad too, if that’s okay.”

“Sure, no problem. Next time he visits, you might have him wear a short sleeve shirt so the Navy guys see that he doesn’t have tridents on his left arm.”

“Maybe I’ll get him a tee shirt that says ‘I am not Mitchell Tanner’.

-=-=-=-=

Vin reached for the stack of ‘While You Were Out’ notes, and returned several phone calls. Leaving his office he discovered no secretary. Walking out into the hall he heard laughter.

_Dad?_

_Down here. Ah..I’m not sure. Follow the laughter. Great therapy for me._

Vin walked down the hall until he saw two men hanging in the doorway of the new sniper division room.

“Has someone kidnapped my father already?” Tanner questioned pushing through the men holding up the wall.

“Sorry, Vin,” Timothy answered. “We kind of hijacked him while Jeremy went down to see you.”

“Now I know… I am getting him a tee shirt that says ‘I am NOT Mitchell Tanner.’”

“It’s been good therapy for me, Vin,” Michael replied. “I had no clue what the newspapers were printing. Discovered the world was praying for me. That my crew refused to leave their rescue ship until I was brought up.”

“We’ll have to go to the library and look up some of those.”

“Vin,” Danny started. “We’d like to change his nickname to Mickey. Mick is too much like Mitch and… a lot of Michael’s go by Mickey.”

“Why not Mike?” Jeremy put in.

“I was Mike Tanner in high school. Mike the geek,” the Commander answered chuckling. “Mitch was known as Number One. Because …he was always the best. Always the winner in whatever he did.”

_Vin, we need to know what really happened to him that day. Someone should have stood up for him._

Looking around the room, Vin spotted Jeremy. “Jeremy. We need to know what really happened that day. Does anyone know?”

“This is replay from those in the outer offices … Roskamp came back early. No one knows why. Walked into his office. I guess he was dumbfounded because there was silence for several minutes. Than his male clerk started screaming  ..’don’t stop’ as Roskamp pulled Mitchell away from the man. Roskamp didn’t even allow Mitch to pull up his pants. Dragged him through two offices screaming for the MPs. He was put in jail. The General walked back into his office and found the two about ready to sneak out. He shoved them back into his office and slammed the door. An hour later… the clerk walked out and packed up his desk and left.”

“And Mitchell’s team mate. What happened to him?” The Commander asked.

“He was demoted one rank, but that isn’t the strangest part,” Jeremy ventured. “Every Monday morning for two months that SEAL was in the General’s office for one hour. No one knows why he was there. He didn’t look happy going in, and he didn’t look happy coming out. We heard he called an uncle who had political pull to get him transferred out.”

“I know why he was there,” Vin responded tightly. “What surprises me is the General didn’t keep Mitchell for his boy toy instead of his team mate.’

Michael Tanner gawked at his son, saying, “Perhaps that is why the General was so mad. He discovered his boy toy liked others.”

“I’m sure Roskamp knew that already,” Vin continued. ” Mitch admitted to us this morning that he was a paid gigolo. He would need another officer… a superior … to set up his gigs.”

“Jeremy. Danny. Could you find out for me what exactly happened to him while he was in jail? Are there any official records we can get … legally or not.”

“Legally or not? You want JD to go into Defense files?”

“No. I have a NASA computer that can do that.”

Looking at his father, Vin continued. “From what went done at the hospital this morning, Mitch would have had a total mental breakdown sitting in that jail. Garibaldi’s phone number is on my desk. Would you go down and share this conversation with him?”

“Shirley.”

His secretary blushed as she suddenly straightened up.

“I will be glad to show him to your office, Vin.”

[][][]

“Okay, gentlemen, close the door. Now I need you to tell me everything you didn’t want to say in front of my father.”

Jeremy looked at Daniel who nodded yes.

“Mitchell screamed at the General as he was dragged away. About him being the General’s pimp. And what was he going to do without him.”

“Those Monday mornings. Roskamp always walked in with two other men. Not the same men each time either.”

“Which means Roskamp found a new pimp,” Vin put in.

“After three months, suddenly those meetings stopped. That SEAL was transferred to a training base in Virginia and gave up his commission a year later.”

“Probably gave it up when he discovered Roskamp was transferred to the Pentagon,” Vin added.

“Right now, Commander Mitchell Tanner is a patient in the Psych Ward at Denver General. He is guilty of some of the deaths at Stars and Stripes in Sacramento. He has used his brother’s name for over six years. He has at least two personalities going. The Navy should have treated him differently. But then the military has always liked to brush away bad things.”

“Vin! My sister has a tee shirt business. Big scale type things but … would it be okay if we make your dad a couple of custom tee shirts.”

“Run them by me before you print them.” Vin answered.

“Deal.”

-=-=-=-

“Josh, where are you? I need the Commander picked up, before my secretary kidnaps him.”

_“Shirley’s been a widow for a long time. She setting eyes on him?”_

“Yes!!”

_“I’m already in the air. Be there shortly. I need to know about Mitchell too. I’m hearing some things.”_

“I’ll tell you what I can. Then I want you to tell Beau to put the ranch on lock down. And Larabee’s ranch too.”

_“Who are you going to take on?”_

“Roskamp! The General is responsible for Commander Mitchell Tanner going insane.”

_“That could be dangerous. The ATF needs you.”_

“Let’s just say this Tanner is getting pissed off! And what bothers me is, Colonel  Chamberlain never recognized the man in California as Mitchell, not Michael. He knew Mitch wore a prosthesis, not Michael.”

_“Just be careful, Falcon. Remember, you have a family now. But I do know how you are when you get pissed off.”_

-=-=-=-=-=-

 

…Chapter 18 coming soon


	18. The General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Larabee stands firm against a deadly Army General. Which side is Standish on?

 

“Thank you for getting me away from Shirley,” Mike Tanner breathed. “She was about to rope me in and I didn’t know how to say no. It’s been a long time since I’ve been around a hungry woman like that.”

“I will tell her you are not available,” Vin responded. “Josh is picking you up. He said he’s been hearing some things about Mitch. I need to find out what those things are.”

“You have been thinking about General Roskamp. I will be glad to help you any way I can. The Navy definitely fell down on their job not taking care of Mitchell.”

Watching Birdman land, Vin asked his father, “Do you know Colonel Jonah Chamberlain?”

“I have heard about him, but I have never met him. Why?”

“He answered my call in Sacramento. He is a close friend of General Roskamp. He seemed to know Mitchell, except Mitchell was pretending to be you. But he knew the man had lost his shin… which tells me even this Colonel I trusted has secrets.”

“You’ll have to go back over your conversations with him. See if you can recall anything that stands out.” Mike Tanner explained.

Vin stared at his father.

“Do you know how to do that? Okay, you don’t.  Why don’t we use Miss Nettie’s cozy little place? I’ll give you some hints on how to retrace your thoughts. It is what kept me sane in that sub. Going over conversations your mother and I had before leaving on a cruise. I would like to visit her grave. Do you know where it is?”

Vin watched Josh land as he answered his father. “I.. moved her up to where her mother and Dr. Red Feather are.  Maybe we could move her up to the mountain. There is an old cemetery above the ranch. It would be good to have her closer now that you’re home.”

“So, what’s up?” Joshua asked easing out of his cockpit.

“My secretary set her eyes on Dad. Had him cornered and was roping him in,” Vin explained.

“Maybe he needs to wear a wedding ring?” Josh suggested.

“That paramedic that was with you on my rescue took it off. Haven’t seen it since.”

“Really? I still have his number. I’ll give him a call. See what he did with it.”

“What have you been hearing about Mitchell?” Both men asked.

“Colonel Chamberlain called me to see how he was doing? Surprised the hell out of me since he was registered there as Michael Tanner.”

“He knew I was there for Michael Tanner. Why the hell didn’t he tell me that was Mitchell?” Vin growled.

“Josh. Mitchell admitted to us that Roskamp held a gun to his head and forced him to resign. He had the paperwork and everything. Roskamp told him if he refused, the General would kill him and it would look like suicide.”

Mike Tanner looked at the men. “You get me the names of the SEALs and or their families that Roskamp has killed or forced to resign, and I will start making some calls.”

“Josh. Fly us up to some high heliport. I want to call Chamberlain.”

“Hop in. I know just the one.”

-=-=-=-

“Margaret. Patch me through to Colonel Chamberlain’s private cell number.”

_“Chamberlain.”_

“Falcon.”

_“I’m just going into a meeting with Roskamp. I’ll call you…”_

“That’s right. Third Wednesday of the month. Mitchell says that is a big luncheon day. Roskamp pimps SEALs. They are forced to perform or lose their rank. No wonder the Navy goes through so many SEALS. If they don’t, he kills them. Nice man you work for. What I want to know is why the hell you didn’t tell me that was Mitchell in Sacramento? I went there to see Michael Tanner, his twin brother! He was registered as Michael Tanner because of how Roskamp humiliated him and forced him to resign … at gun point.”

“By the way, I found my father. He’s been doing some fabulous work since he was rescued from that sub. I sincerely hope, sir, you are not part of General Roskamp’s murder of SEALs. As of this day, we are finished. And you can tell your buddy… no more Special Forces on my mountain. They come. They will be arrested for trespassing.”

_“Listen. Falcon. I know you’re upset…things are..”_

“Colonel. Upset doesn’t cover it. I am PISSED OFF! You ask my Rangers what happens when Falcon gets pissed off. You will find out I have resources the Army and Navy never even thought about. And how the hell Roskamp, an Army man, gets to control SEALs is beyond me. He must have blackmailed a lot of people to get that gig!”

Jonah was still staring at his phone when two SEALs walked around the corner. He hit record on his cell as soon as he heard….

“I didn’t join the SEALs to be a fuck buddy. Who the hell does Roskamp think he is?”

“Listen. He killed Newman. Point blank range. It was caught on tape and they still ruled it a suicide. This man is untouchable. Suck off a cock or let someone use your ass. It will keep you alive, my friend.”

Colonel Chamberlain leaned against the wall. He replayed the conversation quietly. Then his condo alarm on his phone went off. He pulled up the screen and saw someone trying to break in. He took off running as he called 9-1-1.

-=-=-=-

Chamberlain talked to police and discovered there had been several break-ins in the building in the last week. Police figured they were looking for something or someone.

Jonah stared at his wife. They had just recently celebrated twenty-five years of marriage. Their son was at the Air Force Academy and their daughter was at Arizona State University.

“We need to get you to a safe place.”

“Jonah. What is going on? I’ve seen that man around here for a couple of weeks. I told the police that.”

_Third Wednesday of the month? He’d never been with the General on a Wednesday before.  Good god! Is that how Roskamp gets officers under his control?_

The Colonel reached into the closet and pulled out a brace for under the doorknob. Putting an arm around his wife, he walked her into his study. Locking that door also, he motioned her to a chair as he walked to his desk and pulled up a red phone.

Looking at his phone, he dialed back to Tanner.

_“Special Agent Vin Tanner.”_

“I need you on an encrypted line, and I need a safe place for my wife.”

_“I will call you back.”_

-=-=-=-

Vin walked purposely through the hall ignoring two people who called his name. He  walked through Shirley’s office and into his. He picked something off the back of his door and hooked it on the front of the door. The two men that were following him  stopped short, staring at the sign.

‘DO NOT ENTER

ENTER = YOU WILL BE SHOT’

The men watched him pull open a drawer and pick up a red phone. Looking at his own phone, he dialed the number back.

“Colonel.”

_“I need a safe house for my wife and myself. I have been undercover for a long time. There was a second attempted break-in today at my condo. I can’t risk my family. I’ve never been to the third Wednesday lunch before. Have a recording of SEALs going in. I can share what I know with you.”_

“Pack up like you are going for a long weekend. …hang on. Margaret! Flight schedule out of Newark, New Jersey to Denver.”

_“Can they be there in two hours? Southwest Airlines. What name?”_

“Colonel. Could a driver get you to the Newark Airport within two hours?”

_“As long as the bridge isn’t backed up, yes.”_

 “Margaret! Call Rockefeller! See if one of his limos is available.”

_“He says, yes. Give me the address. Shall I tell him they need new ID?”_

“Yes.”

“Colonel. You will be traveling under the names, Mr. and Mrs. John Chambers. Your wife will be Jenny. A limo will pick you up in 15 minutes. The driver’s name is Rockefeller. He will also give you temporary IDs to get you through the airport. Leave your uniform home. When you land in Denver, follow the directions to the heliport. Josh Bird will pick you up.”

_“I’m not even going ask how …”_

“Colonel, pack light for a long weekend. Your phone probably has a tracking bug on it. Leave your phones on your desk. My computer will pull everything off the phone and store it. You’ll receive a throw away phone from Rockefeller. Never underestimate the General. He is ruthless.”

-=-=-=

_“I just landed,” Joshua moaned._

“Check with Margaret.  Chamberlain just called for a safe house. He foiled a second attempted break-in at his place today. Happens only when his wife is home alone. Said he’s been undercover for a long time.  He also recorded on his phone, two SEALs going into Roskamp’s meeting. Said he would share what he had.”

_“What airline?”_

“Southwest out of Newark.”

_“I’ll check with the airport. You call Colt. What name?”_

“Mr. and Mrs. John Chambers. His wife, Jenny. Not her real name. Give a heads up to the ranch. Tell Samuel, I’m going to be using him for a special project.”

_“I think you and Samantha should fly to Vegas and get married. Take your dad, Matthew, and Miss Nettie. And me, your pilot. As your wife, she can be protected more than just a girlfriend.”_

“Dad wants it on the ranch.”

_“Too many people here. Too wide open. I’ll let Beau know what’s happening.”_

-=-=-

Vin hung up the red phone and dialed Colt Hammer. Colt barely got ‘hello’ out when Tanner began to explain.

“Colonel Chamberlain and his wife need a safe house. They will arrive here in a few hours. Do we have a place to keep them?” Vin asked.

_“No one’s been interested in that smaller penthouse on the northeast side. Why don’t we put them there? They probably live in a condo in DC and most are not very big. I’ll see to it that the kitchen is well stocked.”_

“They are coming in as John and Jenny Chambers. No uniforms. Evidently he’s been undercover and they have made attempts on his wife.”

_“We hired two more Elite Rangers for bodyguards. That brings us up to what we wanted. Have two more I’m interviewing tomorrow. By the way, Whitehorse has been released. He’s going to be your bodyguard, right?”_

“Josh thinks Samantha and I should fly to Vegas and get married.”

_“I totally agree.”_

“If you see Whitehorse, keep him there. I want to be there when the Colonel arrives.”

-=-=-=-

Vin looked at the two agents who were still standing outside his office. He pushed in the red phone and walked to the door.

“Gentlemen.”

“Could we talk with you?”

Tanner nodded, glanced at the sign and left it there. Closing the door he pointed to the round table.

Vin sat down and waited. He knew one was a friend of JD’s. It also occurred to him that he’d better talk to Larabee about Roskamp.

“Vin. There are five Navy men in the building. One is a security guard. He sees and hears a lot. Most of us eat lunch together. When your dad was sharing some things, alarms went off in our heads. Even Buck mentioned something off the cuff. Saying you needed to talk to Larabee.”

Vin looked at the other man. He was picking up thoughts on Mitchell.

The other agent swallowed hard. “I went in the Navy because my brother was a SEAL. They say he committed suicide but … no way. My family has never believed that. He’d wanted to be a SEAL all his life there was ….”

Vin held up his hand. Pulled paper off his desk and started writing.

Don’t say another word until I have JD scan for bugs.  Stay here.

Tanner quickly left his office and hunted down JD Dunne.

The three men watched JD’s drone go over walls, chairs, desks, bookcases. Then it hovered over the desk. Nothing was found.

“Okay, JD. I want you to do Shirley’s office and the halls, especially by the elevators. Let me know if you find anything. And starting tomorrow, first thing you do every morning is to scan these offices and the hall. We’re going to be working on some Top Secret cases. I don’t want any leaks.”

“Got it, Vin!” JD chirped.

Vin waited until Agent Dunne left before looking back at the two men at the table.

Pushing another piece of paper in front of the two men, Vin stated quietly, “I need the names of the other men. There are things in the works you don’t know about. I don’t think you want your families endangered. But I also need to know… what the Navy did to your family and who you think was responsible. Have each man write it out and put it in an envelope with my name on it. Do not put this in your computer.  Put ‘Confidential’ on the envelope so Shirley won’t open it. Or hand it directly to me.”

“The reason I went to Sacramento was to find my father. Instead I found his twin brother, a dishonored SEAL, that was forced to resign at gun point. Now, I’d like to have all of these back before the end of the day. And Jake, if your family is willing to be interviewed.. my father and I may want to talk with them.”

“My Mom will talk with you. She insisted a private autopsy be done. My grandfather paid for it. My brother was left-handed. He was shot in the right temple. Plus he had sent a certified letter to my grandfather which arrived the day after we were notified.”

“Ask him if he’d send me a copy.”

“He lives in Montana. Flies his own plane. He would probably bring it to you. Want in on what you’re doing. He’s an Army man. Do you know how stubborn they are?”

Vin burst out laughing. “I’m an Army man. We are worse than Dutchmen.”

Realizing he’d never had lunch at his so called lunch meeting, Vin flew his mini chopper out to the ranch for a late lunch. He wanted to talk with Sammy Jo and with Samuel.

-=-=-=-

Vin and Samantha sat together on a wicker loveseat on the west side of the wraparound porch. Samantha had already devoured her roast beef sandwich, green salad and cup of jelly beans. Vin had yet to touch his lunch.

“Vin, you’re not eating.”

“Josh just told me we should go to Vegas and get married. Not wait around.  Would you want to do that?” Vin asked quietly, pouring some jelly beans into his hand.

_YES! Sammy screamed in her head._

Vin jumped as he turned to stare at her. “Yes?”

“Did I say that out loud? I did not say that out loud, Vin Tanner!”

_No, you didn’t, Vin thought with a smile. Another one found. Bet she didn’t know she had it._

_I didn’t think so… WHAT A MINUTE!… Samantha yelped silently turning to stare at him._

Vin tipped her chin up and kissed her. “I think we better make arrangements to do that. It appears you are eating for two… though it would be a bit soon for that.”

“Jersey is such a great cook. The food at Stars and Stripes wasn’t always good. But I liked working with the veterans.”

“Yes. I agree with Josh. I’ll sign any pre-nuptial you want. I’m not going anywhere. I’m here for the long haul. Love your ranch. Love the fact I can still help vets. And the way we are using that …room… it won’t be long before I am pregnant.”

“I’ll talk to Buck Wilmington. He has an uncle up there. Or Ezra, he has a stepfather who runs a casino.”

-=-=-=-

Vin sat half in, half out of the cockpit of his mini bird. He was discussing with Samuel the case they wanted to build against General Roskamp. Needed to know how Roskamp could command Navy Seals when he was an Army man. Vin enlightened Samuel regarding the General’s use of SEALs. Explained what happened to Mitch Tanner.

“Hell, Vin. We’ve got a couple of guys in therapy that have been used by that man. It’s why they are here.”

“Let’s get their statements documented with Dr. Bird. Just for a foothold. They won’t have to testify anywhere,” Vin explained.

Vin’s dad suddenly appeared next to Samuel.

“Why don’t I talk to them? I learned a lot at Green Meadows. You would be surprised how many people there told the gardener their troubles. I always shared what they said with Sister Monica. Always watched how she handled it. As a Navy man with a SEAL brother, there are things I can share to draw them out.”

“Also, I agree with Josh and Samantha. You two need to get to Vegas and get married. With all that is happening here, she needs full protection. Becoming Mrs. Vin Tanner moves her several notches up.”

“I’ll talk to Ezra and Miss Nettie…”

“OH yeah!” Samuel exclaimed. “Matthew came home early. Miss Nettie’s Chicago sister broke her hip at her Texas condo. Nettie is flying down there this evening to see if she is as bad off as her sister said. No school for a week. But, Matt said, she left them plenty of homework.”

“She probably won’t be there long. Nettie and her sister don’t get along. The last time her sister got hurt… a broken ankle, I think, it turned out to be a bad sprain. It probably hurt as much, but wasn’t as bad as she complained over the phone.”

-=-=-=-

Once again Vin called his secretary to see what was on his schedule. He laughed out loud when Shirley said she’d already heard from someone she knew at the FBI. Everyone is talking about Vin Tanner telling the Director off and that you knew more about his building than he did. Several agents got lost in the bomb shelter and it took an hour to find them.

Hanging up the phone Vin was glad he hadn’t gotten that building. Losing a guest down there would be bad.

He parked his small chopper at the far edge of the helipad. Locked it down and told the outside guard to keep an eye on it. He called Colt on a hotel phone.

“I need to see Larabee, and I’d like to walk through that penthouse.”

_“Take the North East elevator and I will meet you there. Larabee is Skypeing with his sister in Maine. They are having quite the discussion. Should be done by the time we get down there.”_

-=-=-=-

“What do you think?” Colt asked as Vin stood in front of a large picture window overlooking a small park.

“If they are still in the one I visited seven years ago, this is definitely bigger. The kitchen is much better. His wife loves to cook. And … she was working as a liaison between two companies. You might run some things by her regarding that position Ezra suggested.”

“Are you talking about that ‘buffer’ person to deal with foreigners that don’t know Americans or our customs?”

Vin chuckled. “Yes, a person who can explain customs, words, foods. Did you know some foreign students who can’t eat pork, for a long time didn’t eat hamburgers because they thought the ‘ham’ part related to pigs.”

Colt Hammer’s mouth dropped open. “Hell…, never thought of that. But yeah, I can see it. I’d be interested to know how they came up with ‘hamburger.’  Shouldn’t it be called a beefburger?”

“Put Housekeeping’s schedule on the back of the door. And who to call to refresh the refrigerator.”

“What would you think, Vin…? If she seems interested in the job, to throw in the penthouse as part of the salary?” Colt asked as Vin pointed to kids in the park playing checkers.

“I think it is a great idea…. You know that weird space behind the parking garage. What exactly is that?”

“I’m not really sure. You want to check it out?”

“Yes! Get maintenance to go with us.”

-=-=-=-

Vin listened as the Head of Maintenance explained about the building.

“It was built years ago. Solid as a rock. The inside needs some work. What do you have in mind?”

Vin paced off from three walls to the middle of the space.

“In that little park a block away, kids sit in the grass and play checkers or chess. They constantly get run over by people and dogs. I’d like to turn this place into a place for board games… namely checkers and chess. Arch up these three walls. Large enough openings so you can see inside from the street. Motion lights, so even at night someone can walk in and play. Visible cameras. Trash containers. Delegate one tech to watch it. If someone misses the trash bucket… he can call out …’hey you in the blue shirt. Pick that up.’”

“Might draw homeless here,” Marty, Head of Maintenance put in.

“Not a problem. I want round or square cement tables with checker board for the top. Plus round cement stools. Some with backs, some not.  Three down the middle here… one off each corner. You want space between because …people always like to watch other people play.”

“Well?” Vin croaked out as the two men stared back at him.

Finally, Marty gushed, “I think it is a great idea, Vin. My son is a chess champion. I’ll get him to help me set it up.”

-=-=-=-

_“Larabee! Go stand by your bookcase. You have a visitor coming in.”_

“It’s not Saturday!” Chris shot back angrily.

_“He is the new boss of Colorado ATF, here to pick your brain.”_

Chris heard the outer door opening and saw two heads stepping into the space between the outside world and him. When his former sniper, Vin Tanner, stepped into his space wearing a suit, a shocked Chris Larabee fell backwards into his recliner.

“Give me thirty minutes,” Vin said.

“You sure you want to be alone with this guy, Vin?” Colt asked tightly.

“It’s okay,” Vin answered softly.

Vin waited until the door behind him closed, before saying, “What can you tell me about Roskamp?”

“What’s that bastard up to now?” Chris roared jumping to his feet.

“How did he, an Army man, get to control SEALs? Is he the man that protected you?”

“What’s he done?” Chris asked again.

“He has been killing SEALs that refuse to be whores or pimped. Shooting them at point blank range and swearing they committed suicide.”

Larabee walked over to the stool near the laptop, saying, “Roskamp was in the Navy first. Spent four… five years as a junior officer. Then suddenly he resigned. None of us knew why. Six months later, we heard he was an Army Captain. We never found out why he changed over. But suddenly, an Admiral was in charge of the sex parties we had under Roskamp. I became that Admiral’s whore. It’s how I got the nickname ‘Stud.’”

Tanner stared at his former Team Leader. “Did Roskamp partake or watch?”

“He watched!” Chris barked. “He would orchestrate what he wanted. How he wanted it. Plus you received a monetary reward if you did what he told you when he ….”

“Chris?”

“He is a pervert, Vin! Worse than I am!” Larabee roared.

“Finish explaining… please,” Tanner pleaded.

“Sex parties always had at least six men. We knew going in who was going to be on top. Who was going to be used.”

Vin noticed Chris was sweating and pointed to the recliner. Instead, Larabee straddled the stool.

“Roskamp would walk up behind you …when you were fucking someone. Run his hand down your bare butt. Circle your asshole with a gloved hand and say…. ‘grab his balls and make him scream. Or, pinch his left or right nipple until he cries.’ ”

“He never killed anyone that I know of, though we did have two that committed suicide.”

“Do you know who they were? I need their names, Chris.”

Larabee eased off the stool and walked over to the bookshelves. Vin watched as the man wrote something down on a Junior Legal Pad.

Chris Larabee stared at the two names he written down. Looking up into Vin’s blue eyes, the blond realized one of these men had a baby on the way.

“One of these SEALs was an expectant father. He had already received leave to go home for his son’s birth. No way would he have killed himself. You need help taking this asshole down. Let me know.”

Vin stared at his former Team Leader.  “Do you still keep in touch with former SEALs? Any families of those killed?”

“A few,” Chris answered. The former ATF agent could see his sniper’s mind working.

“I have a wall safe at the ranch… in my study,” Chris stated walking back to the computer table.

“Inside is a dark blue envelope with a Navy Seal. Bring it to me. Expand my computer time. I still keep in contact with SEALs that Roskamp jailed or were forced to resign.”

Vin watched his former boss. He so wished the man was on the outside of this room.

“You’ve got family now, Vin. Let me and other SEALs take this man down. We can do it from the inside. Get me the info …I’ll pass it around. There are insiders that have the savvy of JD. They can get into anything.”

“One thing you need to know about Roskamp … he films everything. Everything! Those Wednesday lunches … is how he controls officers.  Whoever is his ‘pet’… is forced to kneel at his side at night while he watches those films. That SEAL has to perform or he is dead…. “

“Dead? How?” Vin asked, watching the blond closely.

“Our missions were dangerous enough without having to worry … that one of Roskamp’s assassins might be among us.”

“Assassins? Chris…what are you saying?”

“Vin. You have a family now. Let me take this man down… please. Get me what I need out of my safe. Seven men. Five are in jail. Two are homeless. The two that are homeless did that by choice .. to keep Roskamp away from their families. I know how to contact them. Please! Let the SEALs take down this man … it’s about damn time.”

“FRANKIE!” Tanner yelled.

_“Yes sir!”_

“Everything recorded here today and from now on goes into an encrypted file with a coded entry. Use half your Army ID number as the code. This includes all emails related to this discussion.”

_“File name?”_

“Let’s do …. L-a-r-a dash C-a-m-p. Use your imagination for any sub-folders. And Frankie. I want you to be in charge of this. Your grandfather was a Navy man. I know he’s told you some harrowing tales.”

_“That he has, and I think he has met this asshole. Sarge, part of the email service goes through the Federal Prison system.”_

Vin looked at Chris who answered the statement.

“Not a problem. Have a code book in what you’re bringing. While they might go over it now that I’m here, in the past it has gotten through without problems.”

_“Sarge… there is something else I need to talk to you about before you leave.”_

“I’ll be up shortly. Send Colt back.”

-=-=-=-

Vin Tanner sat in his ATF office staring at Buck Wilmington and Ezra Standish.

“Mr. Tanner,” Standish started, “Are you absolutely sure you wish to do this? You’ve known her less than a month.”

“I’ve known her since the fourth grade, Ezra,” Vin shot back.

“But you…”

“They’ve probably been fucking like rabbits, Ez!” Buck chortled looking at the grin on Vin’s face.

“Between this job and something else that is coming up, I need her protected. We made a promise, long ago, that if we ever…. Buck’s right. I have a sound proof room at the ranch. We’re using it a lot.”

“Hot damn!” Buck yelped slapping Vin’s desk. “About damn time you found someone. This guy I know, he really isn’t my uncle, but I’ve called him Uncle Charles since I was ten. He’s the reason I’m still alive, well, besides Chris. But as a kid, he helped me a lot. He’s got a nice chapel on the outside of Vegas. I think it even has a helipad.”

“Find out when his off hours are and we’ll make arrangements to fly up there. Sammy Jo and I would like to do it in the next couple of days.”

“I’ll get right on it,” Buck offered, standing. Looking at Ezra who made no move to come along, Buck walked out the door.

“To answer your unasked question, Ezra…. Yes, she has agreed to sign a prenuptial and my lawyer is putting one together. She’s in for the long haul. Her first husband was also an Army man. He died in that helicopter crash that flew upside down into the Florida panhandle. She’s the one that taught me how to make spit balls.”

“OH GOOD LORD! THERE ARE TWO OF YOU NOW?” The ATF agent yelled, totally unlike himself.

“She is also a nurse. She jumped my bones when she realized who I was, when I called her the Spit Ball Queen. Said she has loved me forever. We fit together perfectly .”

Vin was caught off-guard with Standish’s next question.

“Mr. Tanner. Are you related to Mitchell Tanner?”

“Why?” Vin wanted to know, staring at his former team mate.

When Ezra didn’t answer, Vin stood up.

“I don’t know what your involvement is in this, Ezra. But I’ll tell you this. I’m taking down the man who put my uncle in a psychiatric ward. That same man threatened to kill him. With a gun at his temple, he was forced to sign his name to resign his commission. Or be dead of a so-called suicide. I will probably end up resigning this job, rather than get anyone here involved. So you’d best decide whose side you’re going to be on.”

Tanner looked up at the clock on the wall and walked out of his office. His undercover agent stared at him, his mouth gaping open.

-=-=-=-

Walking down the hall, Vin found one of the two agents that had been in his office earlier.

“Hey Vin!” Jake rushed, holding up some envelopes. “I have them all here. I talked to my grandfather. His number’s on my letter.’

“Thanks Jake. Pass the word to the others. Someone might be around asking questions…

“Don’t worry. We’re not talking to anyone unless you give us permission to do so,” Jake rasped looking around. “You need to know, Standish has been asking some weird questions of Mitchell and Michael Tanner. He wasn’t here this morning when your dad was here. He was one of your team mates… thought you ought to know.”

“Thanks, Jake. I appreciate that.”

As Vin walked down to talk to the two K9 agents that had arrived, he wondered just how Ezra was involved in this. Was his friend going to become his enemy?

-=-=-=-

Special Agent Tanner had just finished a meeting with ATF agents Buck Wilmington, ATF sniper Jeremy and the K9 agent with his bomb dog, Fred. The State Police had Skyped the meeting asking for assistance. As everyone left the room, Undercover Agent Standish walked in. Ezra waited until everyone left before closing the door. He stood staring at his long time friend.

“Ezra,” Vin responded tightly.

<knock><knock> “Excuse me, Vin. My sister and I came up with these two samples for your Dad. Wanted you to have a quick look.”

“Come in,” Vin offered, glad to have a diversion.

“First one … navy blue with white letters…”I am not Mitch Tanner! Under that a submarine… and the wave is his name… Mike Tanner.”

“Jake… he will love that!” Vin exclaimed.

“Second one …light blue with black letters. A submarine with the hatch open and an officer standing on deck … name off to the side Michael Tanner. Underneath .. in smaller letters .. Mitch’s twin. Or, my sis thought ‘I’m his twin.’ The Navy seal on the back of both.”

“Let me have these two and anything else your sister gave you. I’ll be seeing him again,” Vin began glancing at his watch, “in a couple of hours. I like the second one only with your sister’s idea.. ‘I’m his twin.’ Thanks Jake.”

“Wait! How late is your sister’s place open? If he likes these, we’ll want some made up right away. I had him wear his Whites to the hospital this morning, which was a good thing. The staff and security followed us in.”

“She’s open until nine. I’ll give her a call. Let her know you’re coming over.”

-=-=-

Vin leaned against the wall. “To answer your question Ezra, yes, I am related to Mitchell Tanner.”

“I went to the hospital last night to converse with him. He was not where General Roskamp was told he should be. The General is worried that one of his SEALs…”

“LIKE HELL HE IS ONE OF HIS SEALS!!” Tanner roared, coming off the wall.

“Roskamp held a gun to his head and forced him to resign! You and the General are buddies?  Then you are someone I can no longer trust. Don’t tell me! He was one of your stepfather’s, right? How can you possibly trust that man? He kills Navy SEALs and pimps them. It’s how Larabee got the name Stud. We’re done! I’m out of here!” Tanner roared as he fled the room.

Tanner was out of the room and gone before Standish could respond. A vase on a shelf bounced and fell as the door slammed hard.

“He’s killing SEALS?” Ezra muttered.

-=-=-

Vin yanked the stairwell door open only to be stopped by Jake.

“Standish has been asking some weird questions.”

Vin took three deep breaths before speaking.

“According to what Ezra just told me, Roskamp was one of his stepfathers.  Be careful what you say around him .. he has a direct line to the General. I’ll be at the hotel. I need to make a call to Washington that no one can intercept.”

Jogging down the stairs swearing in five different languages, Vin’s anger had calmed by the time he opened the lobby door. There he saw a young man in a motorized wheelchair arguing with two security guards.

Pulling out his cell, Vin called JD and asked him to bring his scanning drone to the Lobby pronto.

“James,” Tanner said walking up to one of the guards.

“Vin. This man says he’s to report to your cyber unit.”

“Our cyber unit is full. I have made no request for agents there,” Vin responded tightly. “Let me see your paperwork.”

“Vin..” Agent Dunne rasped quietly.

“Scan his chair … and him,” Tanner growled.

People walked around the small group as JD peeled off five different bugs. Two were cameras, the others listening devices.

 “James, was he anywhere else?”

“No…, he came in, stayed by the directory for a few minutes then came and asked me a question. JD better scan our station. He was there too.”

“What’s your name?” Tanner asked of the man in the wheelchair whose dark eyes held a veiled threat..

“VIN!” JD yelped. “This thing is armed! Holy hell! It’s got two built in automatic weapons.”

Vin Tanner went into sniper mode and slowly walked around the unique wheelchair. Several US Marshalls stopped to watch.

Suddenly, Tanner made a fist. That fist slammed under the small tray in front of the man and it popped open. With his other hand, Vin pulled the man to his feet. Much to the surprise of everyone, except the sniper, the man jogged and hopped as he pulled out two weapons.

Security guards, US Marshals, ATF agents pulled their weapons on the man.

“Don’t even try it,” James growled.

-=-=-=

US Marshals put the unnamed man in a isolation cell. Tanner ordered his ATF Cyber Unit to take that wheelchair apart screw by screw and scan each piece for fingerprints.

“JD. I want your whole section working on this. Lilly can scan prints immediately through any print base in the world. I want to know who put this together and why. And get Buck here. There could be mini explosives attached.”

“Vin,” US Marshall Burbank asked quietly coming up to the man. “Our prisoner has asked for Standish.”

“Shit!”

“Is Standish friend or foe?” Burbank questioned.

“Good question. Right now, I’d say he is with the enemy.”

“Do we know the enemy?”

In a bare whisper, Vin rasped, “Roskamp.”

The US Marshal motioned Vin toward the front door. “You need any help taking that man down you let me know. My family lost a SEAL to that man. It is about damn time that man paid for his crimes.”

“See what you can get from Ezra. Roskamp was one of his step-fathers. All his information is one-sided. I’ll be at the Federal Hotel.”

-=-=-=-

Vin sat in his mini helio. He frowned as an unknown walked toward him. He pulled on the controls, revved up the blades and was airborne just as the man raised his hand.

First stop was Larabee’s ranch. He landed in the pasture surprised that no horses were out. Jogging down the hill to the back door, he put in the security code and cautiously walked in. As a precaution, he coded himself in.

Vin was holding the blue envelope, and closing the safe, spinning the dial when the study door burst open.

“You guys are a little late, aren’t you?” Tanner responded into the faces of three armed men.

“Hell Boss!! Next time give us a clue that you’re stopping by, okay?”

“Didn’t want to risk it. We’re going after someone big. Where are the horses?”

Beauregard holstered his weapon. “Since Miss Nettie’s on her way to Texas, Archie and sons decided to ride up to the north pasture.”

“Everything going okay?” Vin asked slipping the blue envelope inside his shirt.

“The kids are loving it here. Nick said he is actually getting muscles. Aaron and Ben have been getting a tan by the pool. Aaron has decided his job is to keep the pool clean of debris. They are thriving here, Vin. The kids and even Archie have put on weight. They were barely surviving in California.”

-=-=-=-

Vin parked his mini bird on the edge of the hotel’s helipad, locking it tight using the fingerprint code. Colt caught up with him as Vin walked through the lobby.

“Chamberlain is here already. When they arrived in Newark there was space available in First Class on an earlier flight. Rocky got them on it. He said his gut feeling was to get them ‘out of Dodge’ fast.”

“I agree. Especially since Chamberlain didn’t show up for Wednesday lunch. The General has got to be wondering why. I need to take something to Larabee. Walk with me. I’ll tell you what went down this morning.”

-=-=-=-

Larabee tenderly opened the blue envelope inspecting it thoroughly.

“Everything is here. Anything I need to know, Vin?”

“Learned this morning that Roskamp is one of Ezra’s step-fathers.”

“WHAT?” Chris yelped. “That’s bad.”

“It is. Roskamp told Ez that Mitchell wasn’t where he was supposed to be. That Mitch was one of his SEALs. I pretty much … yelled in his face telling him his step-father was a murderer.”

Larabee looked at his former sniper. His friend. His second in command.

“Once Ezra learns the truth about the man, I’m pretty sure he will be on our side. Just give him time, Vin.  In the meantime, I will put a code together for those I am still in contact with. Plus… I found the name of a Washington Post reporter who has been collecting information on The General. Seems he lost a family member. The guy has been in contact with most every family that lost a SEAL to so-called suicide.”

“Buck give you the name of his uncle,” Chris asked as he laid the blue envelope on a low table next to his recliner.

“Yeah. They have a helipad. Are outside the city. We’re flying up in the next couple of days.”

Chris scanned the man he loved and would never have. “Do it tonight. The sooner the better. Things may pop wide open soon.”

-=-=-=-=-

Colt Hammer and Vin Tanner knocked on the NE Penthouse’s front door.

_“Who is it?”_

“Falcon.”

The door slowly open and the two men slid inside.

“Colonel,” Vin mumbled tightly.

Jonah Chamberlain looked over his shoulder to see where his wife was. Only when seeing her busy working in the kitchen did he say, “I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you in Sacramento that the man was Mitchell. We suspected bad things were happening there but had no clue what was really going on. Our inside man disappeared… though now I’m sure he was put in that incinerator.  There was no way I wanted you to be fried alive, Vin.”

“Colt. Get Alyssa up here for his wife. We need to take this conversation somewhere else.”

Tanner walked around his Colonel saying, “Janice.”

“VIN! This … is a penthouse! I don’t think we can afford this.”

“Compliments of the owner,” Vin replied as Janice hugged him. “That number on the refrigerator, just call them for any groceries you need.”

“Is Jonah beholden to the owner?” Janice rasped.

“He will be,” Tanner answered with a smile as Hammer stepped back to let a female security guard in.

“Janice Chambers, this is Allyssa, one of our female bodyguards.”

“Vin, I brought up two gold GPS bracelets. Mrs. Chambers has a panic button. I’ll explain it to her.”

“We’ll be in the lower level.”

-=-=-=-

The three men silently stepped into the elevator and rode down to the lower level of the basement. Chamberlain followed his sniper to a coded room. Stepping inside, the Colonel was surprised to see sandwiches, cupcakes, chips, coffee, water, soft drinks and a red telephone. The red telephone was blinking.

Tanner looked from the phone to Hammer.

“All incoming calls for you are being scrambled,” Colt said as he walked over and picked up the receiver.

“Hammer.”

_“Buck Wilmington. Need to talk to Vin.”_

“Special Agent Tanner. Yes, Agent Wilmington,” Vin said chuckling as Buck replied.

_“Are you snowing someone there?”_

“Yes.”

_“I got a coded message from Chris. He found out things have been in the works for some time. East Coast reporter is ready to blow the General out of the water. Uncle Charlie says to come up before ten o’clock. Between then and midnight Vegas gets hot and they get busy.”_

“Did Ch…” Vin started. Shifting his stance and the phone, Vin rasped, “what about our undercover agent? Did Jake get to you on him?”

_“Ezra is throwing up in our bathroom. Chris and I clued him in on just how vicious his former Step-Father is. He had no clue. Chris wondered if Mitch was sane enough…”_

“Mitchell has been moved from Denver General to another facility. Don’t know where. Not a common place. Mitchell Tanner is insane. He has at least three … maybe four personalities. He’s out of the picture. I have someone here I have to question. Keep me posted.”

Vin ended the phone call but didn’t drop the receiver. Tapping the keys, he called the ranch and told Beau to get the jet bird gassed up, they were flying to Vegas before ten.

Vin walked over to the cooler and took out a Coke. Opening it, he looked at Chamberlain.

“You want to tell me, sir. Just how Roskamp went from a Naval officer to an Army officer in charge of Navy SEALS.”

“Blackmail…. Murder. It started with an Admiral wanting Christopher Larabee as his personal stud. Larabee’s condoms were saved and the semen sold off all over Europe. That Admiral died a rich man. I doubt Larabee was ever aware of what he was really being used for.”

“Chris has said he was an Admiral’s stud. It’s how he got the name Stud,” Vin answered.

“I am sure Roskamp used blackmail to move his ranking up faster than the norm. It was only after a dedicated SEAL, who was going on leave to be with his wife for the birth of his son, that the Pentagon began to take notice.”

“What would have happened to your wife today… if you hadn’t arrived home?”

Jonah walked to a table and with shaking hands put his plate and coffee cup down.

“This is just a guess but … I know of two officers’ wives who have been hospitalized for three years. One is terrified of every man that comes near her … including her husband. She was viciously attacked and raped.  The other one was beaten almost to death. She’s been in a coma ever since. Roskamp holds those examples up to men he wants favors from.”

Vin grabbed his vibrating phone. Walking to the far side of the room he listened without speaking.

_“It’s Josh. Bird is gassed up. Miss Nettie is back. Your father is at the ranch and we already picked up the tee shirts. He is wearing one at your wedding. Matthew is going as is Archie. Archie’s kids will stay at the ranch with Jersey and Beauregard. Whitehorse is at the hotel. When you are done, fly out to the ranch with him. Do not go back to your office.”_

“Anything else I need to know?”

_“A Washington Post reporter is exposing General Roskamp. Pictures of The General killing SEALs are being shown on Fox News and NPR. Colonel Chamberlain is missing. The President is asking for assistance in finding him and his wife. His son and daughter are in protective custody of US Marshalls in Arizona and Colorado.”_

“Good. The Colonel was worried about his children. I’ll call the President. Do you know what started it?”

_“A coded message that Larabee sent to five former SEALs.”_

Vin closed his phone and smiled. _SEALs in jail and homeless are taking down a ruthless killer._

“Who were you talking to?” Chamberlain rasped.

Vin held up his hand and silently walked to the red phone. Quietly, he lifted the receiver and dialed four numbers. He carefully put the phone into an odd shaped cradle.

“ _This is President Bush.”_

Jonah’s mouth dropped open.

 _“_ It’s Falcon, sir. I have Colonel and Mrs. Chamberlain in a safe house far away from Washington.”

_“Thank god! Their doors were broken and hanging open. The whole place has been trashed. I notified the Air Force Academy to put their son in protective custody. And I believe some of your Rangers already are protecting their daughter. Thank you for your service, Vin.”_

_-=-=-=-=_

Walking back into the penthouse, Chamberlain was hugged by his wife.

“We’re all over news. Allyssa wouldn’t let me call anyone.”

“No one can know where we are, Jan. Our condo has been trashed by killers within the Pentagon.”

Looking around, Jonah’s eyes fell on Allyssa. “Any chance we have beer in that refrigerator?”

“I believe we do sir. Your favorite brand.”

-=-=-=-

The helicopter landed outside Las Vegas in the early dusk as the radiant sun began to set.

Matthew frowned as he helped Miss Nettie out of the helicopter. “Does this mean we’re not going into Vegas at all?”

“We can’t risk it, Matt,” Vin replied putting an arm around his son. “Some other time, we’ll bring everyone up.”

Vin introduced himself to ‘Uncle Charlie’ and was surprised to learn that Buck had called twice and needed a call back.

-=-=-=-

“Buck…”

_“I’m here at the hotel with Colt Hammer. That investigative reporter in D.C. wants to Skype an interview with Chris. Colt says no. Chris says yes.”_

_Dad!_

_Do you have folding screens? Put them around Larabee. He is the one who started it. Let him finish it._

“Put Colt on. Colt. Somewhere, there we have a bunch of folding screens. Put them around Chris. Drape gray sheets or something over them so they look like a jail cell. Have him wear his orange prison jumpsuit. Frankie can bypass the prison system. Keep it short no longer than thirty minutes. Let the reporter know this goes through the prison system and will be cut off if it goes longer.”

_“If needed, the reporter can contact him at a later date for a longer interview?”_

“Yes.”

Looking around, Vin saw an older man leaning against the door frame. “Uncle Charlie. Your Buck has turned into quite the man.”

“I’m glad to hear that. At times, I was a bit worried about him. We have fancy dresses for the ladies. Tuxes for the men. Costumes of every design.”

Thirty minutes later, they stood at the altar. Vin was dressed in a navy blue tux with a red cummerbund. His father was in a white tux with a blue cummerbund. Miss Nettie was in a tailored light blue suit. Matthew was wearing a black tux and the Spit Ball Queen wore white with a pearl tiara.

Numerous photos were taken of the group.

As they settled into the helio for the trip back to Denver, Vin kept staring at the photo of the tiara that Sammy Jo had chosen to wear. She grinned at him.

“There is something about this picture,” Vin barked for the umpteenth time as Matt grabbed it

Sammy Jo grinned at him. “It matches my engagement ring. After all, I am the Spitball Queen.”

Miss Nettie’s laughter was contagious. “She is perfect for you Vin. Absolutely perfect.”

-=-=-=-=-

Chapter 19 - Aftermath

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The basis for this story, originally, came from investigations into neglect at two Veterans Administration hospital / retirement facilities. One in Phoenix, Arizona. One in Grand Rapids, Michigan.


End file.
